The Protectors of The Queen Quadrilogy
by Disney's Frozen Fan
Summary: The adventures continue! I once again ask you do not read part 2. The Snow Queen's troubles are far from over. Travelers have heard of her gift, some peaceful, some dangerous. However, as we reach part four, some of them, know ice as well as she does. Part 1: Heartless, Part 3: A gift from the past, Part 4: Through the cold and Through the dark. This is very similar to OUAT
1. The Two theives

Chapter 1: The two thieves

It's amazing really, how far a single snowflake can travel, people don't see it as well as others. Some others know it all too well, maybe too much for their liking. I guarantee you know whom I'm talking about. Queen Elsa of course. However some others who see white falling from the sky see something else entirely. Ash, dust, and wishes that went up in smoke with dreams that could never be, and instead of joy and wonder, it brings nightmares and woe. Now such a snowflake had flown into a chimney and onto a warm fire that needed no softening.

The boy Wilhelm, watching it intently, didn't have a care in the world for the snowflake, only himself and his younger brother. He Wilhelm stared at the fire intensely, almost as if angry at it, for all the pain and misery it had caused. Wilhelm was tall for his age and surprisingly strong. He bathed only when his stench was too much to bear and never made any attempt to appear attractive. He never licked any wounds as to him pain was nothing but a bump in the road. Wilhelm had brown eyes, jet-black hair, and was lean. A wolf would have feared him. Even though he and his younger brother looked alike, his eyes were terrifying. Brown is not a scary color of course but that made Wilhelm unique in his own fashion. At least, that's the way he saw it.

Wilhelm stared at the fire, still angered, until his eyes began to hurt. He looked away with an angry grunt back at the desolate hollow. The boy was sitting on a bearskin rug in a middle-sized cabin. Wilhelm had observed the cabin several times in anticipation. It was cozy, much to his dismay. It had but one floor with a ladder to a bed below the roof. The log cabin was well built, give or take the ceiling, but dirty, with various pelts and salted meats hanging from the support beams.

A mountain man by the name of Christopher Bjorgman lived here. Wilhelm couldn't tell much about the man except from what was in his cabin, and, frankly, he didn't care. He had nothing else to do for the time being so might as well try to care. A hunter obviously, one who seemed alone beyond compare and almost had nothing left to his name. Everything else would have been left here except for the indications of a coat, and a sled perhaps. Two handprints were on the wall, one big, and one small. One was entitled Christopher, the other Kristoff. _A father and a son, how cute._ Wilhelm thought, only just glancing at it out of boredom. Random bottles of empty who knows what lay around the yet to be cleaned floor, and a single wedding ring could be seen on the mantle, a tear from another time. A stuffed animal of some sort lay on a small chair, untouched for so long that a few moths had decided to call it home, despite being shooed away so many times. Wilhelm didn't care much for what happened here but he assumed the worst, as always.

Wilhelm stopped staring around the cabin and let loose a sigh that shook the house. The boy got up on his feet, not bothering to dust off the dirt on his badly sewed clothes. Most of the patches were stolen, and even they didn't last for long. Wilhelm miserably walked over to a pile of logs, easily throwing one into the fire. Sparks flew out from the impact and landed on the wooden floor only to be crushed by the boy. No more fire was needed, thank you. He only needed just enough to keep the cold at bay. Wilhelm stood facing the fire, arms crossed. He had told him to get his things from camp then meet him here. Why could it be taking so long? Wilhelm tromped over to the window, his oversized boots clunking with the hard wood, a few splinters already stuck in his shoes. The boy stared out the window; searching for the other he knew was coming. Could he have been hurt? No. Peter's not that stupid. He heard a period of bumps and scratches on the roof and saw the snow slip down onto the ground, breaking into a puff of white powder. Peter was that stupid. Wilhelm scanned the room for a pail of water. He easily lifted up the heavy bucket and doused the fire in a swirl of steam, a hiss penetrating the night air. Shortly after, a smaller boy by the name of Peter came tumbling down and landed flat on his bottom, knocking a few logs out of place.

"You could've come in through the window at least, that would have been more sensible." Wilhelm remarked, pulling his younger brother to his feet. Peter looked a lot like his older brother, except he was seen as cute while his brother was frowned upon. The younger shook black soot off himself like a dog, and then said, "Sorry Wilhelm, it's just the view was beautiful. I could see the 'hole mountain. It was like I was flying."

Wilhelm smiled despite every bone in his body didn't wish to. Peter would never learn the dangers of the world. Not on his watch. He easily picked up his younger brother and held him on his side as if a log. Peter laughed all the while as his brother swung him back and forth like a pendulum, nearly tossing him out the window like a rock. When he finished, Wilhelm set him down, the boy still giggling, and Wilhelm said, "You wanted to fly didn't you?"

Peter only giggled. His brother clapped his hands together, eager to begin their line of work with a fox-like smirk.

"Now," The older said, "Let's begin."

The two sped to the corners of the house, filling their shabby pockets with whatever they could find. Every once in a while they would bite or examine a piece of jewelry then stuff them deeper than a submarine. It was a while before Peter asked, as he was holding up a stuffed animal, "Can we take this?"

Wilhelm turned and saw his younger brother dangling the doll. Normally he would take all he could find but... A grown man keeping a doll must mean it's sentimental. He could let Peter take it, and break the man's heart, but he had had experience with that, and did not want to place that same burden. He took it from his brother and placed it aside, telling Peter it wasn't worth much. Wilhelm was a thief, a crook, but he had a heart, even for alcoholic mountain men. His brother, however, had no clue.

"What about that?" The younger asked, pointing to the ring on top of the fireplace. Wilhelm staggered and bumbled at a loss of words. Another sentimental item, but this one could be sold at a price, a nice price in fact.

"Ah umm..." Wilhelm stuttered, walking over to the ring. He had to take it, he had no choice. What if he did? He would be a criminal for sure. Maybe the man would be better off without it, like when he left the- No don't think about that, just take it. Wilhelm took the ring off the mantle and stuffed it in his pocket.

By the time they had all but destroyed the house the two were searching for anything they might have missed. Peter was checking the drawers, pulling them out and dumping everything out. Wilhelm was looking in every nook and cranny but to no avail, looking past the curtain to see if there might be something overlooking the snow. Then he saw something. Out the window was the shape of...something...trudging through the snow. It wasn't a wolf, wolves were fast, and it had to be the owner. There wasn't enough time to take anything that was left. Wilhelm fled to Peter, grabbing his hand before stopping in front of the fireplace.

"So, you can go down a chimney? Let's see if you can go up it." Wilhelm said. He didn't wish to worry his brother, but they had to hurry. Wilhelm helped push his brother up through the brick chimney, catching him when he came close to falling before climbing up himself, onto the thatched snowy roof. Peter was already running across the roof blindly. Wilhelm took one step and nearly fell off, his boots not adequate for walking on houses. Neither were Peter's, but that didn't stop him.

Wilhelm stared at the faraway ground, petrified in fear. He had always hated high places, but he never imagined one of those high places would be a house. A narrow shot by an arrow zapped him back into reality. His brother had already reached the edge of the house where he was desperately trying to climb up onto a nearby ledge. Wilhelm ran to him and grunted as he hoisted him up onto the ledge, another arrow missing his head. Peter made it to the top unscathed, followed by Wilhelm who collapsed as soon as he felt the rock. As far as he was concerned, they were safe. His brother climbed to his feet, safe and sound and said,

"Well that wasn't so bad was i-"  
>The boy screamed in pain and collapsed as he clutched an arrow in his thigh. Wilhelm crawled over to him, frantic, and discarded the bag of loot, the hunter going to collect his things as they fell down into the snow. Peter cried out in pain while his brother ripped off one of his sleeves and used it to cover the wound.<p>

"There that should stop the bleeding." Wilhelm said, daring not to pull out the arrow. It was too risky, might get infected any second now. He had always known how to survive these things, but Peter, thank god, never ha to learn. But now…

"We'll take you to Pabbie and it'll be alright. Come on look at me." Wilhelm said as he picked up the boy and began running to the Valley of Living Rocks.

The Valley of Living Rocks is an easy place to find for certain people. Those with good intentions can only see the valley. Wilhelm ran in carrying his brother, brushing away any steam emerging from the underground geysers. Normally he would have stopped to embrace the steam, but now was not the time to delay. He did not wish to see the place as much as he only wished to see Pabbie. He didn't care about the moss that almost seemed to move on its own or the blond haired boy who had been living in the valley for two years, he only cared about seeing Pabbie. Wilhelm yelled out for the shaman many times before any response was taken into account. The boulders of the valley began to move with each cry before rolling down into the center, their stout limps emerging from their round shape, and a large stone nose pointing downward. A crowd quickly formed around Wilhelm, curious as always to see humans in the valley. A wave of murmuring soon followed.

A ball of moss and fungus could be seen rolling through the crowd only to stop in front of Wilhelm. Pabbie unrolled to form a squat, putrid, troll. Age was apparent and made no attempt of concealing. If he wasn't a shaman then he could definitely try bingo. Pabbie gestured for Wilhelm to set Peter down.

"Cover the wound, wise decision." Pabbie said, examining the wound. His voice was like a rock scraping off a sidewalk, in addition to the eyes that had seen much suffering, and devoted themselves to stopping it. The shaman grasped the arrow and yanked it out. Peter winced, but was already in too much pain to feel it. Pabbie set the arrow aside and investigated the cut. It had not been infected, yet. Wilhelm watched from the sidelines as Pabbie cleared up all he could.

Then the shaman stopped. Peter had stopped moving. Wilhelm stared for a second, confused. Why was he stopping? Peter needed help. He should be helping him. He- Peter was dead. Wilhelm stared at his brother, taking a minute to come to the realization. Peter. Was. Dead… He just stood there, not daring to do anything but breath. The troll looked at the boy as Wilhelm had not truly come to terms with it. The other trolls were just staring, more aware than Wilhelm, but more unaware of what to say. Pabbie tried to reach out to the boy with a stony, but warm hand, but he was merely pushed away. Wilhelm began to slowly realize it. Wilhelm stood up, too wretched to cry, and then he said, clear as day, "I hate you."

What had he done? He had led to his brother's death, he had lead to his parents.

"I hate you." He repeated, talking to himself. Peter was dead because of him, his brother, was dead because of him. What had he done? What he always had done. Hurt everything and everyone that's what. But he hadn't. He didn't make the fire, he did his best to save Peter!

"I hate you." He finally said, teeth gritted as he wiped away the one tear that had emerged. Pabbie knew the boy wasn't talking to him. Wilhelm hated magic. After all it was magic which started the fire, which killed his parents. It was magic that failed to save his brother. It was magic that took everything away from him. No more letting it ruin anyone's lives, he was going to hunt every bit of magic in the world and destroy it. For this world's own good! Dark or Light! Good or Evil! It was all hurting people in every way! He had to kill it. He had to kill it all for Peter. He had to kill it for his parents. He had to kill it for himself. He had to kill it, to protect the ones he loves.


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2 the wedding

Elsa was relaxed for the first time in her life she was completely relaxed. There were no evil princes or angry mobs chasing after her. All was well. And nothing could possibly disturb her.

"Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Anna yelled as she ran into the room jumping excitedly. Her older sister had woken surprised and accidentally shot an icicle into the far wall. Anna zipped around the room opening every window and door. Elsa had rolled off of her bed onto the floor, quickly covering herself in the tangled sheets when she saw the window was open. Seeing the queen in her pajamas was not a good public image. Meanwhile her sister began to sing,

_Fly open the curtains_

_And raise a glass_

_For the joyous life about to pass_

_A new beginning_

_A new chance_

_A new beginning_

_A new glance_

_At life_

"Anna, what time is it?" Elsa muttered, sleep deprived. Anna answered, still fiendishly excited, "6 o clock"

Elsa gaped when she heard the reply and then calmed herself. Elsa climbed to her feet and and stretched, thoroughly exhausted from the night before. Unlike her sister, Elsa never suffered from morning issues, except for the fact it took forever for her to sleep and hated being woken up. But she knew her sister had been excited for this day, she knew that she had been worried for everything that could possibly go wrong. There were almost 50 what ifs going through her min; Most of which were ice related. Anna was darting around the hall opening windows around the castle, even though it was 6 am and it wasn't light yet. Elsa came out of her room and clearly asked, trying not to seem stressed, "Do you think maybe you should get dressed?"

Anna stopped in her tracks with a face resembling that of a pigeon and replied, "Good idea what should I wear?"

Ask a stupid question.

"Maybe, and this is just a suggestion, you should wear the dress we got the other day?" Elsa said, speaking as slowly as possible. Anna immediately sped to her room leaving her overwhelmed sister in the dust. Elsa took a deep breath and went downstairs. Shards of ice gradually formed and interlaced like chain mail, covered with a slick shine as they spiraled and twirled around the queen. The snow queen's dress was as heavy as suit of armor for a normal person, but for Elsa it was light and freeing. Although it may not be the largest thing she's ever built, it was definitely one of the most complicated. None of this went through the queen's mind, it was already submerged with what ifs.

_I love my sis with all my heart_

_I don't know how we could stand to be apart_

_But this is her day_

_And it has to be perfect_

_Somehow I'll find a way_

_To be worth it_

_Cause this is a new beginning_

_And everything has to be nice and neat_

_This is a new beginning_

_And there are some thing I don't want to...repeat_

Elsa examined the buffet that had been set up to make sure all was in order. The appetizers were in order as well as the meal, the party favors, the desserts, and the-

"Where's the cake!?" Elsa yelled. Upstairs Anna poked her head out of the door with half of a veil in her hair and what once was a corsage in her ear.

"Sorry I got nervous; I might have had a taste of it." Anna explained, wincing with regret as she said it. Definitely explained the sugar rush. Elsa ignored the fact her eye was throbbing and looked for help. She yelled to the nearest servant she could find.

"Kai!"

A servant sweeping the halls wearing black wicklepickers looked at the queen like a squirrel would. He was a rotund man with a serious balding problem and spectacles. Kai had had his share of serving the royal family but still had not gotten used to the fact the kingdom was being ruled by a girl with uncontrollable power and a sister with no maturity in the slightest. Of course he never said this to either of the sisters because he enjoyed not being a popsicle.

"How fast can our chefs make a wedding cake?" The Queen asked. The servant looked and saw that the cake had been eaten. His eyes widened. _How did the princess eat so much chocolate and stay slim? I for one eat quite healthily and I am stuck as the round butler. If I was on the throne- _Elsa snapped her fingers, jolting the servant back into reality. Embarrassed, he answered,

"Fast enough your majesty."

Elsa let out a sigh of relief and went upstairs to make sure her younger sister doesn't put the dress on upside down while the servant fetched the chefs still pondering the weight situation.

_E:_

_This is a new beginning_

_Yet another go_

_This is a new beginning_

_I wish I knew this will work_

_How bad I want to know_

Upstairs Anna was busily trying to put leggings on her arms. She had never been much for dressing fancy and it showed, but she tried to stay positive.

_A:_

_This is a new beginning_

_With my older sis_

_My new beginning with my sister_

_Is this_

_E:_

_I wish my best for her_

_Anything else would be absurd_

_I'll give her this day_

_So we can say_

_E+A: That this is a new beginning_

_A chance with each other_

_A true new beginning_

_Because I love her like no other_

When Elsa entered the bedroom it looked like the bride had been in a tornado. Enough said. Elsa sighed and after a fairly painful experience for everyone especially the servant who had to catch the rogue chicken Anna finally looked...err...close enough. As the two sisters went gracefully down the stairs Kai returned from the kitchens.

"The cake is ready your majesty." The servant said, breathing heavily from his three second run down a short hallway. Elsa quickly whispered, "You're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding."

Kai nodded and left the room, and in apologies, pretended he hadn't seen anything only for Olaf to enter. Anna said, "Olaf didn't you hear what we just said to Kai?"

Olaf closed his eyes replying, "oops sorry,"

The snowman began walking around bumping into things, "I just came to tell you, what's this armor doing here? I came to tell you that, what's this thing? That the cake is, what did I just step in? Already being moved to the, OW ok that's a wall. The ballroom, STAIRS!"

The two sisters watched Olaf wander about aimlessly, grimacing when he fell down for flights of stairs. All the while the buffet was taken away by four maids

A:

_Now Elsa look at me,_

_Perfection inadvertently_

_Now you see nothing can go wrong_

_When we treat life as a song_

_I thank you for what you've done_

_I thank you with all my heart_

_Now we go out into the sun_

_And begin our fresh start_

_Don't worry, don't fret_

_Hope isn't done yet_

_Life has given us this_

_Life has given us bliss_

_Life has given to us as we sing_

_Life has given us our new beginning_

Anna said to her sister, smiling like spring, "See everything is taken care of, you don't need to worry."

Elsa smiled for the first time today and said, "I guess you're right I mean what could possibly go wrong now?"

Now if you've ever read a book or a movie you know that you should never say that and I mean never ever say that or else something goes terribly wrong. It was at this point in time that Anna stepped on her own dress and fell down two steps on top of the ice sculpture.

"Anna are you all right!" Elsa yelled, running to her sister to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah imm fuhnn" Anna replied; now realizing her tongue was stuck to the statue's foot. Elsa ran to her sister saying, "Ok I can pull you off..."

Anna replied, "Noh tat wouh hurh ihs alrigh we shu geh ghoin."

Elsa asked stressfully, "Well what do you suggest we do?"

As Olaf the flower boy went down the aisle everyone in the crowd stared at him like they thought they had gone mad. Olaf only believed they were admiring his flower boy jacket. One guard who was standing at the door of the chapel asked the other guard standing with him

"Are you seeing that too?"

The second guard replied, "I was going to ask you the same thing"

They both shut up when the organist began playing "Here comes the bride." Everyone rose to see princess Anna walking down the aisle her sister beside her, holding a foot made out of ice that was chipped off the ice sculpture and was currently stuck to the princess' tongue. When they made it to the end of the aisle Olaf whispered to a guard who was standing next to him, "There's only one verse in here comes the bride, wow, there are some really crazy things these days."

The guard merely scooched away from the snowman in response and placed his drink as far away from him as possible. Kristof was already waiting, wearing the nicest shirt he could find. A troll with glasses stood in front of the organist. I will just skip to the end of the service simply out of laziness and because I don't actually know all of that stuff. The troll at the front of the chapel turned to Kristof and asked, "Do you take Princess Anna to be your trollfelly wedded wife?"

Kristof replied, ignoring the fact that his pants were chaffing like crazy, "I do"

The troll turned to Anna and asked, "Princess Anna, do you take this blonde, talking to reindeer, big nosed, and so long haired that you cannot tell if he's a boy or a girl (Kristof gave him a look to stop mentioning his many flaws as the troll had done a year ago) ice seller to be your trollfelly wedded husband?"

Anna replied, with her tongue still stuck to the ice foot, "ah doo"

The troll gave a confused look then shook his head and announced, "I now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Kristof kissed the other side of the foot, thus getting his tongue stuck too. He tried to pull it off but every attempt resulted in pain. This is exactly why he wanted to take his pickaxe to the wedding but Sven had said no. Elsa sighed at how terribly this was going and then ordered the guards to pull her sister and her husband off the foot. The guards approached Kristof and he yelled in surprise when they yanked him off. However, they had to chase Anna around the room until Elsa finally yanked her off. And just when you thought it couldn't get worse, the reception came.


	3. A Couple of Mishaps

Chapter 3 a couple of mishaps

At the reception everyone sat down relaxed, talked, and organized a scientific dissection of Olaf, so pretty standard stuff. Elsa however was at a circular table in the corner of the ballroom, stressed beyond all compare; the partially frozen tabletop was proof enough of that. She blew it, she know she blew it, Anna knows she blew it, she blew it. Anna was dancing with Kristof when she saw Elsa sitting there depressed. Anna gestured to her husband, pointing to Elsa. The couple went up to the table and sat down across from the queen. Who was spiraling ice drawings on the table like a pencil.

"Hey, are you alright?" The newly wed princess asked. Elsa kept her head down.

"This was your night and everything that could possibly go wrong did go wrong." Elsa said, all the while the frost on the table gets larger. Anna couldn't help, she just needed to be alone at the moment. Anna reassured her, "Relax it's alright, we're still alive aren't we?"

Elsa still looked depressed. She only said, not looking up from the white, frosty, tabletop,

"But I'm your older sister I'm supposed to care for you in whatever way I can, and I failed on your night."

Anna looked around. There must be something that could cheer up her sister. Some chocolate, no she ate it all(telling Elsa would be more dangerous than introducing her to a guy). A guy...hmmm. In the corner there were a bunch of men talking about dissecting Olaf. Anna turned to her sister and said, pointing to the other corner, "You could go over there maybe."

Elsa looked in the direction Anna was pointing. Her eyes widened in fear, she would say that she was afraid to hurt them but everyone would know she was wrong. The Queen quickly looked back, shaking her head. Anna asked, with a childish anger mixed in with a middle school logic, "Why not? You have to come out of your shell sometime Elsa."

The frost on the table started to layer. Elsa shook her head again trying to get out of the chair and move to another table. Anna had become accustomed to that and quickly ran to her and grabbed her older sister by the hand. It was freezing beyond all reason and reminded her of the time she stuck her tongue to a suit of armor at Christmas but she was not going to let her sister avoid this. Anna tromped over to the group of men, dragging her sister who was trying to use her heels as traction.

"Gentlemen, you know Queen Elsa." Anna said, introducing her sister who was frozen in place out of fear. She had been attacked by thugs, nearly killed by an evil prince, and traumatized by her own abilities. This was still more terrifying. Most of the men just stood there, others behind the snuck away in fear. The first man gave an excuse about the deserts, claiming to go and get more parfait. The second claimed to need to use the restroom. The last one only quivered in fear before fainting. Anna walked up to her sister after seeing all of that.

"Well some people are just like that huh?" She said, trying to sound positive. She did not see that coming. Elsa did however, and wanted to establish that. The queen explained, "Anna, I realize you want what's best for me but I don't need a guy and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Her sister thought for a second and then went over to a far table. There were more than one ways to make her sister get a guy.

"Ok," Anna said, "but can you hold this for me for a second."

Elsa turned and took a bouquet from Anna. It was colorful, but she didn't understand what it had to do with anything.

"What's this for?" She asked her younger sister, then noticed the many other women who were staring at her. Elsa's eyes widen. Anna tricked her! _This wasn't only a bouquet it was- Oh No._

ICE

"I fought off two thousand men with my bare hands and conquered ..." The burly warrior shouted throughout dinner. Elsa anxiously picked at her food, occasionally seeing if she could preserve in ice. After a while she sat up straight.

"So," she asked, trying to make conversation, "how do you like-"

"Silence!" The warrior yelled, "I am eating!"

Elsa stood up, _HOW DARE HE! He'll be lucky to eat anything after this..._ the queen thought and the table froze instantly, to put it simply:

ICE

Outside a traumatized warrior limps out of the castle, where Anna and Kristof watch wide-eyed and mouths wide open. And so they tried again, and again, and again. The one who came out with an icicle in her head must have really upset Elsa.

ICE

"Where is she?" Kristof asked, Elsa meant a lot to Anna therefore she meant a lot to him.

"In here." Anna answered, knocking on the door to Elsa's room.

"Elsa," she said, "There are plenty of other men in Arendelle."

Inside her sister sat next to her bed on the floor forming small frost designs. Elsa had, yet again, been rejected by her people and Anna and Kristof saying "you just need to meet the right guy" or "please come out" wasn't going to change that. She was a monster, that much the evil prince was right about. She could never find love, because just like everyone and everything, it was afraid of her.

_Anna, I must tell you_

_There's been something on my mind_

_For no one, just us two_

_I try my best,_

_Better than the rest_

_To be kind_

_But the way they look at you_

_And the way they look at me_

_Because of what I do_

_We can easily see_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be free_

_No matter how far_

_I travel, I'll never have another_

_chance at being me_

_And being me_

_Isn't easy_

_What comes first is your responsibility_

_And when they look at me_

_I can't be anything I want to be_

_I can't be free_

_That's just the way it is_

_When they look at me_

_When they look at you_

_It's true_

_You can dance the night away you two_

_But it is not the same_

_It can never be the same_

_When they look at me_

_When they look at me_

_They see a monstrosity_

_Begging to differ would be naivety_

_I sometimes wish that I could be free_

_We could dance the night away_

_You and me_

_But I'll never see that day_

_Because of the way_

_They look at me._

The sound of cracking wood made her completely ignore the two outside. She turned to the sound, her tears vanishing. A hooded man with cloths and furs poorly sewn together with two knifes at the ready by his waist stood holding a stolen necklace by the window. He froze (no not ice freeze as in he stopped in his tracks)

"Umm..." The huntsman said, "I know what this looks like and I would just like to clarify that this is exactly what it looks like."


	4. Brief Introductions

Chapter 4 brief introductions

The now full grown man stood there slowly reaching for one of his knifes while the queen slowly rose, a few flurries in her hand. _Typical, _the Huntsman thought_, another one of the spoilt brat magic users. Nice dress though, once she's dead maybe I could sell it for a nice price. _The huntsman flings a knife spiraling at Elsa who freezes it in midair with one hand shooting a quick icicle with the other. _Reflexes, interesting, if I had to guess she doesn't get out much._ Huntsman dodges the shot which pierces the far wall freezing it instantly. The huntsman uses the stuck icicle as a step to push himself into the air towards the snow queen. Elsa freeze-forms a wall which is shattered by the impact.

ICE

Outside Anna and Kristof heard the ruckus and Kristof had begun to bang on the door yelling, "Your majesty!"

Inside the huntsman had both knifes and had approached the fallen queen. _Please whatever guard was out there couldn't beat me, _the Huntsman thought,_ I was actually hoping for more of a challenge when facing the Snow Queen though_.

"That was fun but I'm afraid that I must bring our little dance to a close." The huntsman said. He leaned in, knife drawn, to the unconscious queen when the door opened and Anna ran in, waking her sister and getting the huntsman's attention. _She's not a guard._

"Who on earth are you?" He said just before an icy wind blew him out the open window onto the roof and then a small balcony. With each impact he let out a loud "OW!"

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked, lifting her sister up to her feet. Elsa nodded and walked over to the window, looking to see if the attacker was still there. They seemed to be in the clear but she couldn't be sure. She turned to Kristof and Anna and ordered, "Search the castle; especially this floor and the floor below us."

Kristof agreed and left while Anna stayed. She was not going to leave her sister again.

"Anna you should go, if this guy was able to pin me down imagine what he could do to you, please go." Elsa explained, she didn't want her sister to get hurt(Or watch her turn that nutcase into a statue). Anna regrettably left, looking back just before heading out the room. Elsa looked back out the window.

"Hello your majesty" came the voice of the huntsman. _Window trick, classic._ He grabbed her and was in turn hit with a blast of ice and fell back down to the balcony. Huntsman let lose another OW! and grimaced. _Why does the ground hate me? _

Elsa ran downstairs to the balcony now that she had some leverage. The huntsman tried to rise to his feet, moaning as he rose and tried to reposition his shoulder blade. Elsa flew open the door to her own personal balcony and walked out willing to strike a deal.

"Your heart is freezing tell me why you're here and why you attacked me and I will tell you the cure. The huntsman fully rose to his feet, aching from the fall in addition to the fact he felt like he had been stabbed with a spear. _So that's how she does it. Might be a brain in there after all._

"Let's play a game your majesty, for every question you ask, I get to ask a question." The Huntsman said, sly as a dog. _Way to go me, keep her talking, _The crook thought. Elsa replied angrily, "your heart is freezing you don't have time for games."

"All the more reason." The huntsman replied. There was a silence then Elsa asked him first question. "Who are you?"

"I'm the huntsman."

"Why-"

"My turn, your majesty"

"..."

"You're the snow queen who's the other girl?"

"My sister"

"A sister, that's a first"

"Why are you here?"

"To steal your heart"

"Attacking isn't the best way to impress a girl."

"No there are 2 types of hearts physical, the one in your chest, and magical, which contains all good feelings and magic you possess. Your heart isn't frozen but it possesses ice magic which is why I need it. Now, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, you're trying to steal my curse so you can hurt people. I've heard that all before. You said the sister was a first what does that mean?"

"You are the first magic being that I have met with a family. Final question. How do you freeze someone without a heart?"

"..."

The huntsman charged, knifes drawn right into another ice wall only to fall back onto the ground. Elsa approached the fallen attacker, ice magic at her fingertips. _Ok maybe as tough as she's made out to be... but still not as tough as me._

"Next time maybe you should get to know your opponent" she said confidently. Huntsman replied, "As should you."

And he kissed the queen one quick time. Caught by surprise and thoroughly disgusted she spat out and tried to do anything to get rid of the taste.

"Huh, mint" the huntsman said.

"It tastes like dead fish!" The queen said elegantly resisting the urge to vomit. The huntsman replied, "Oh please it's just a little poison to knock you out."

Elsa now tried even harder to get the taste out. The huntsman rose, reaching for a small pouch by his waist.

"Now now, Merlin reacted better than that, gathered he was gay but that's aside the point... are you trying to scrape it off with your cape?"

Elsa turned to the Huntsman in full rage and charged...only to collapse onto the roof. Pleased with his victory the Huntsman said, "Now let's get that heart out, shall-CLANG" the huntsman fell...again. Anna had crept up behind him and whacked him over the head with a shovel. The last word he said before he lost consciousness were

"really?"


	5. A Sheep in Wolf's clothing

Chapter 5 a sheep in wolves clothing

When the queen awoke she was in her bedroom. It must have been a dream. The queen saw the carnage around her of her battle with the huntsman and recalled every last bit of it. She paused then remembered how she had been knocked out, trying not to recall the details. Anna. She ran out of the room like a rocket and immediately bumped into her sister.

"Anna! You're alright!" Elsa exclaimed in joy. She couldn't afford to lose Anna, not again. As long as she was safe, it was all worth it. (That is not an elsanna thing). Elsa seriously asked, "Where's the huntsman?"

She didn't want him to be running loose around the castle, let alone around Arendelle. He could hurt someone, including her sister. Anna reassured her, "as soon as he knocked you unconscious I whacked him over the head with a shovel."

Elsa looked at her like she was crazy. She knocked him down three times, twice onto a balcony, tried to freeze his heart, and all it took was a shovel.

"A shovel? Really?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded, proud of herself. She could kick butt too, although unlike Elsa she had gloated to Kristof for 2 hours. The joys of marriage never seemed to stop.

"Where is he now?" The queen asked. Anna replied, "I put him in the only place I thought would hold him."

ICE

The two take the spiraling staircase down into the dungeon, Anna grabbing into Elsa's arms whenever there was a rat. The dungeon was clean, for a dungeon at least, but it was the darkest place in the castle(except Elsa's chocolate box, opening it is suicide). The dungeon's cell block was a long tunnel, twisting and turning, almost endless cells on each side. The two walk down the corridor to a cell to the middle left guarded by Kristof. Elsa knew it better than anyone, she had broken out of it in the first place. It hadn't had as much repairs done as the castle but obviously they had to patch up the ginormous hole. It was now a prison for the most dangerous criminal in Arendelle as Elsa herself had designed the reinforcements.

"Have you considered a haircut? I mean I know you were a mountain guy and not shaving is kind of your thing but your hair is as long as a girl. Well, I suppose it could be worse, you could be wearing sapollettes."Huntsman said. Kristof tried his best to ignore him, but the guy had been doing this for the last hour and was getting on his last nerve. Next to the cell was a table, the chair where Kristof sat, and several confiscated items. All of which were overly decorated to look creepy and villainous. Anna and Elsa both stood to the prisoner, both not saying anything.

"Well well well the queen and the princess themselves to what do I owe the honor." The Huntsman said sarcastically. He didn't enjoy being tossed around like around like a ragdoll by the queen and frankly, being beaten by a shovel was just embarrassing. In addition he would be having nightmares tonight about that thing he saw hopping around the castle. Sure he had seen many magical things in his lifetime but it wanted to give him a hug and his head fell off. He felt like he was in a madhouse! Anna said, "You tried to hurt my sister, we want to know why."

The huntsman leaned into the light. If he could get them talking then he could pull the good old fashioned puppy eyes to get out. The younger would be easy, the older is uh... so plan B? Going with plan A, the Huntsman said, "Ok, you all wore me out enough to get me in here so I suppose you deserve information. Pick a weapon I'll tell you what it is and why I have it. Good game? Fun game? Good. Let's get started."

Anna picked up the two knifes the huntsman used. They were beautiful once, but seemed to be broken down and wicked overtime. Huntsman simply explained, "Those are liar knives, I got them off a magician, they're just for show so no innocent bystanders get in the way, can't hurt anyone, and try to touch the blade."

Anna tried tapping the blade but her hand easily passed through the blade without feeling a thing. Harmless(ish). Anna picked up a flint and a piece of metal.

"That's flint and a random piece of metal. I use it to start campfires by smacking the two together." Huntsman explained. For someone who spent two weeks in the woods looking for her sister she didn't know common tools well. Anna angrily picked up a small pouch.

"What's this? The thing you tried to use on my sister?" She asked in a hahaha voice. She knew Huntsman had pulled out a tiny bag, maybe this was it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Huntsman said, although he knew this was going to end unsanitary for the princess. Anna takes a small black ball out of the pouch and holds it up to the prisoner who jumps away from it. GROSS! Anna asked like an inspector, "So what does this do?"

The huntsman replied, trying his best to keep away from the black ball, "I use it for fires"

Anna looked closely at the black ball and sniffed it. It smelled horrible. Maybe it is dark magic!

"So what is it some sort of fireball?" She asked. Got him now! Huntsman explained, "no it's yak dung"

Anna immediately throws it on the ground yelling, "Ewewewewew!"

She picks up a pair of gloves. She did NOT want to touch anything else related to dung.

"And what are these?" She asks, the reply was "that's the gloves I use to pick up the yak dung"

She repeats the process for earlier and picks up the last thing on the table. It was the pouch huntsman tried to use on the queen. It was an ordinary bag, nothing creepy or malicious on it, just a normal drawstring bag. Almost as soon as Anna had picked it up did the huntsman yell "Don't drop that!"

Everyone looked at him waiting for his explanation. They had not been expecting a reaction. He sighs and explains, "That is real magic, drop it and I am done for."

Elsa stared at it. There was nothing but ash inside, at least it looked like ash. What was this? Elsa realized what it was and said "You use this take out hearts."

The huntsman nods. He didn't want that klutz of a princess dropping that, it was his salvation. Elsa takes the pouch from Anna and holds it over the floor, bluffing. She read about this. It was dragon ash. Whenever a dragon breathes magic fire over a place it turns the ash into dragon ash, something useful for potions and apparently, taking out hearts. The point was she needed answers, real answers not a weapon dictionary and this little sack of dust was the key. The huntsman ran to the cage door, pulling on his chains. She wouldn't dare. The evil queen didn't dare why would the snow queen? The evil queen needed you and this one doesn't. Aw nuts. _Why did you want to know about my sister? What's your real name? How do you know so much about my past?_ Elsa thought and then she got an answer. The look in his eyes was familiar; it was the same look she got whenever she endangered Anna. He has a younger sibling. And whatever happened to that sibling, had to do with this thing. Elsa put the sack back on the table.

"No more lies." She said firmly. Huntsman nodded in fear. The snow queen asked Kristof to dispose of everything except the sack, then left, leaving a confused Anna and a still annoyed Kristof.


	6. Good friends, bad enemies

Chapter 6 Good friends, bad enemies

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Anna asked her sister, outraged. She can't just leave again, there was the kingdom to take care of. A year ago she left and look what happened! Elsa replied calmly, "It will only be for a few days, long enough to find whoever has the huntsman's heart."

Her sister was now confused and angry. The guy was a crook, a thief, a killer, and had really bad hair. Why would anyone want to do anything for that monster? Even the Duke of Wesleton and Hans were nicer than this guy!

"Since when have you had to find that crook's heart?" She asked. The queen loaded the last of her supplies into the bag on her bed. Only the necessities were being taken such as food(she was NOT going to eat nothing but Sno-cones again). Anything else, she could make. What Huntsman took was not her problem. The queen tied up the bag and answered, "Since I found out he was an older brother."

Anna stopped being agitated as much as confused, "Older brother? How on Earth would you know that?"

The queen answered, looking Anna in the eyes,

"When I held the bag in front of him he was terrified that it would fall, that he would make a mistake that would hurt the person he loves most, that's the same terror that I feel whenever I lose control." Elsa explained. _Plus if I get him his heart, maybe he'll go and never return._ The queen then left her room and went downstairs to the dungeon, her sister following behind.

"Well at least take Kristof and me, I can slap the huntsman with a shovel again if he tries to escape and no one knows the mountains better than Kristof." Anna said, trying to make a case. That and she wasn't going to be separated from her sister ever again, let alone miss out on an adventure. _They were going to go and get a stolen heart, you can't make it sound more awesome than that! __Well actually if you wrote it in cursive it would probably look like a romancey thing but then agai..._ The two sisters went down another flight of stairs while Elsa explained, "No I am not going to put you in danger, besides someone needs to take care of the kingdom while I'm gone."

Going down the dungeon corridor where the huntsman stood in shackles Anna pleaded that Elsa take her and Kristof to help her, although her sister remained firm. She knew every time she said no Anna was going to ask again in five minutes but she had to remain firm. Two guards stood by either side of the huntsman ready to escort him to the stables. He was completely confused, _wouldn't it be cleaner to kill me in the cell?_ _The rats would lap up all the blood. Maybe a public execution to lessen the crime rate. Ahh... that was it. Queen before cleanliness._

"Mind explaining why I'm out of the cell?" He asked although he knew why. Elsa was about to explain when Anna butted in saying, "she's going to go get your heart back and she's not taking me and Kristof with you."

The huntsman did not react, not even with a snappy comment. _Err... Come Again? Oh I get it, kill me in the woods for public image. No she had a back pack. ... She's crazier than I anticipated. Just go with the flow and you can kill her when she's asleep._ He looked once again at the backpack a servant was carrying behind Elsa and said, "I have conditions."

Elsa asked, agitated, "Like what?"

The huntsman answered looking back and forth between the two guards and answered, "I don't like people breathing down my back."

Elsa nodded to the guards who saluted and left the dungeon. She had to follow his conditions, no protection for him if she gets mad. The huntsman smiled like a snake and merely said, "Alon zi".

The three left the dungeon until running into Kai who begged the queen not to leave without guards. That and he didn't trust the queen's judgement of Huntsman, he was a crook, nothing else and if he were on the throne-He was snapped back into reality by Huntsman who remarked, "Look, if her younger sister did it who by the way has no powers and you didn't even send a single guard with, don't you think that she can easily get through the mountain pass without your help?"

Kai sputtered and tried to say something but the trio just passed by him. He grumbled and muttered to himself, waddling away like a penguin. The three went to the royal stables where Kristof waited with a full sleigh and Sven at the front.

"So when are we going?" He asked Elsa, but he is answered by Anna who explained, "My sister doesn't want us to go."

Kristof was shocked. He wanted to come along too he was the royal ice deliverer. The most important made up rank in the world. That and Elsa had no idea how to start a reindeer, neither did the guy picking who knows what out of his hair. So the logical thing to say was, "What!"

Elsa as she was boarding the sleigh with huntsman, explained, "I don't want either of you to get hurt, you have your whole life ahead of you. There is no way I could force you to come."

The huntsman raised his hand saying, "May I suggest something?"

Elsa shook her head to him and placed her personal baggage in the sleigh. Meanwhile, Anna pleaded to her sister, "Please, we can help."

Elsa still said no. All the while huntsman was whispering something in Kristof's ear. _Part 1 of Huntsman's awesome plan to get out of here: Stowaways._ When he had finished the huntsman remarked, "I think we should get going otherwise we'll be here all day."

Elsa nodded and yelled "Sven go!"

The reindeer didn't move. He was just lazily chewing on hay and ignoring Elsa. He had never gotten to know Elsa because he was a reindeer.

"Mush, start, forward, run." Elsa yelled, trying to find some way to make the reindeer move. Elsa could ride a horse, Anna could ride a horse, but the queen hadn't the foggiest idea how to start a reindeer.

"Anyone know where a carrot on a stick is?" Huntsman asked, scrambling through the supplies in the back. Irrational thinking never failed. Plus he had no idea what else to do.

"There's no such thing as a carrot on a-" Elsa said annoyed by such a stupid notion before being lurched back by the speed of the sled and freezing the roof with surprise. And turns out there is such thing as a carrot on a stick. It looks a lot like a mace but instead it has… you know what never mind, you don't care I'll just go back to the chase. From here I sum something up in three words. Huntsman can't drive. The sleigh sped through the city occasionally knocking down a stand or some overs. Innocent bystanders were barely grazed in the making of this story.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Elsa yelled, holding onto the sides of the sleigh, which gradually froze. This nut job was going to kill the both of them before they even left Arendelle.

"In my defense, it's hard to drive with shackles!" He yelled when they crashed into a blacksmith.

"Give me that!" Elsa yelled, snatching the carrot on a stick as the sleigh narrowly dodged an old lady.

"That poor man." Huntsman said whilst looking at the frost along the edge of the sleigh. _Part 2 of Huntsman's awesome and modest plan to get out of here: Frosty Rust. _He then looked at Elsa's hands which were slowly freezing the carrot on a stick. The frost crept up the pole like vines. Huntsman grabbed Elsa's hand violently and placed it on the chains. They were still freezing cold and were fiendishly numbing. The reaction from the queen was immediate.

"What the heck are you doing?" She yelled as the chain broke from the cold. No shackles, no problem. Huntsman gave a smug look, very proud of himself, then terrified as he saw the queen's reaction.

"You just used my stress to free yourself." Elsa said, incredibly angry. I think he should have kept the guards for his own protection.

"Yeah and we need to have this conversation later." Huntsman replied, Elsa, who at the moment was freezing the entire sleigh yelled, "Why?!"

Somebody was going to die tonight and his name was Huntsman. Huntsman merely pointed where the sleigh was leading, into two large doors which lead out of Arendelle. Kristof was not going to appreciate the both of them horribly damaging his sled.

ICE

A campfire was made and Sven had collapsed from exhaustion. The reindeer missed Kristof, he could understand what he was saying, and Huntsman drove him into a fountain. Huntsman was tending to the fire whilst Elsa began to form frost spirals on the sides of the trees. It made 0 sense. _This was just supposed to be a favor for another older sibling or an act of mercy. This was supposed to be easy!_ The queen thought, _Instead he used me as a tool, wrecked the kingdom, and decapitated Olaf! What kind of person do you let do that? Calm down Elsa it's alright. No it's not! Somebody needs to wack some sense into him!_

"I think I can safely assume that you are the most despicable person I have ever met." She said calmly. _Keep calm._ Huntsman just kept attending to the fire.

"Why? You try to be so horrible, so cruel, and yet you have a younger sibling, it doesn't make sense." The queen continued. Huntsman just kept caring for the fire but really his mind was racing. _Who what to the where now? How did she? She must be psychic! Next thing you know she'll be making things appear with her mind and shooting lazer beams...oh wait, she already does that...will this lady ever cease to scare me? _

"I thought older siblings were supposed to care for their younger siblings and others as well, like how I care for Anna. You just bumble around ruining everything like a monster." Elsa said, knowing it wasn't making a difference. Huntsman was fighting every urge to speak. _Ouch. That was a first. Did she just hurt me? She said I was a bad brother. Time for some clarification from the "monster". _There was a short silence the huntsman said, "But then you make a mistake."

Elsa turned to him surprised that he responded. _Err...come again? _

"Time and time again you make mistakes that endanger anyone you try to protect; Mistakes that can't be fixed." Huntsman explained. Elsa just stared at him making the fire, watching it like it was a piece of art. _Fire._ He couldn't control it of course, but something had happened. _Fire._

"Fire is good and bad, night (pointing to smoke) and day; it protects us from the shadow and danger of the things around us."

The fire swirled in the wood, forming the shape of soldiers marching in battle. Huntsman stared deep into the fire remembering what he had done, what he always does.

_A friend once told me_

_No one, just a friend_

_In the mist of a fiery doom_

_In the mist of his fiery end_

Wilhelm's voice rose towards the end before dying right back down

_He told me_

_Something I would hate myself to forget_

_Which would fill my heart with regret_

_He told me at deaths door_

_To wait for him no more_

Wilhelm looked up at his words befoore going back to a soft positivity

_He told me to run_

_So that I could see the sun_

_again_

_He told me to run_

_Just like other men_

_I told him No_

_I told him I would not go_

_I couldn't leave him here to die_

_Then he let out one last cry_

Wilhelm burst, the words that had impaled him so many years

_"Run for the sake of your fellow man!"_

_From the slaughter_

_"Run for the sake of your fellow man!"_

_For sons and daughters!_

_Then I closed his eyes for one last time_

_I know I can't forgive myself for this crime_

_But for his sake and for mine_

_I had to go_

_Even though the good I had left said no_

_I chose to run for the sake of my fellow man_

_For my brothers_

_I had to run for the sake of my fellow man_

_For the others_

_I understand what you've been through_

_I understand that there is nothing I can do_

_But when you run for the sake of your fellow man_

_You run alone_

_The battlefield was darker than the ash it bore_

_None of the soldiers to rise again forever more_

_And the rebels were women and children_

_Facing the wicked forces of thousand men_

_Their leader was seeking the other one_

_They sent me to see the job was done_

_And then I couldn't_

_She didn't deserve hell_

_I wouldn't_

_because she was only twelve_

_She had not even been purely born_

_She had not even lived_

_I wasn't going to make another mistake as I did before_

_I wasn't going to end the accursed war_

_Not like this_

_The evil leader tore out my heart_

_She tore my soul apart_

_She set my house aflame_

_I ran away in shame_

_And inside,_

Wilhelm sang, quieter now

_My family died_

_Because when you run for the sake of your fellow man_

_It shall be known_

_That you ran, rather than fight,_

_That you were weak_

_Rather than at your greatest height_

_I still don't understand why he told me even now_

_I don't understand why he told me_

_And I don't know how_

_How can you live with yourself?_

_After doing what I have done_

_How could you run for the sake of your fellow man_

_Now I can see in your eyes that you're confused_

_But try to see in mine that I have nothing left to lose_

_because when you run for the sake of your fellow man_

_When you run for the sake of your fellow man_

_When you run for the sake of your fellow man_

Wilhelm was crying as he finished, the last lines gurgled by tears

_You don't_

_I won't_

_Forget_

The huntsman just is about to throw on another log.

"But make a mistake," he said as he throws on a log and the flames rise up quick enough and large enough to scare them both, "and it becomes something that scares people, too many mistakes, then you've got me."

Huntsman turned to Elsa she looked back; the ground where she stood had been frozen, and then melted into a sloppy slush. He did have honor, he had mercy, he was a soldier, he was only a monster because he had no choice. If the queen gives him back his heart he'll stop being this... Horror of a person. Elsa couldn't help but stare.

"Your majesty," the huntsman said, Elsa nodded daring not to speak, "your dress is melting."

Elsa gave a confused look and then saw the water that was dripping from the dress. This was humiliating. She hurried to the back of the sleigh freezing the ground as she went. Elsa dug into the supplies in the sleigh and found Anna hiding underneath.

"Anna!" She yelled in surprise. What was she doing here?!

"Hi, um huntsman suggested that Kristof and I stow away on the sleigh." The Princess said. An unhealthy amount of optimism never failed! Kristof crawled out of the pile of luggage, while Anna had hid in the blankets and pillows he had his in the queen's collection of random spiky things. Both had avoided the queen's box of chocolates(don't try and steal them, it's a death wish).

"It is good to finally breathe again." He announced, and feel his toes. Huntsman came over and congratulated the two for going with his plan. Go Part 1!

"Why on earth did you bring them?" Elsa asked, huntsman merely answered, "you need as much help as you can get, and it's a good thing you have good friends."

Anna asked, "Why?"

Huntsman answered, glad to have their attention, "because I'm about to tell you who we're up against."

Kristof asked, "Who?"

Huntsman gave a sly look, "who here has heard of the black mirror?"

Ha, nothing like a story to put all of them to sleep to get rid of them once and for all... Maybe only horribly wound the queen, she was a good listener.


	7. The Black Mirror

Chapter 7 The Black Mirror

"Wait you're telling me that you dragged my sister and her husband all the way up here just to tell us some 'old legend of some kind'. If you had told us back at the castle we could have organized something to protect the city!" Elsa yelled, still upset that the three tricked her and went against her orders, "I was trying to keep my sister safe and you put her in danger without thinking."

The ground below them was covered in deep frost. Yeah, she was really mad and both she and the Huntsman knew she was now going to be sleeping with one eye open tonight. This guy was ridiculus. He had gone out of his way to put the people she loved in danger. Elsa, then calming down asked, "Who did you leave in charge?"

Anna smiled and then answered, "oh Olaf."

Everyone stared at her. Just when you thought things couldn't get worse. Elsa gaped at how foolish of her sister to make that decision her sister had made, and at herself for being so foolish as to let her sister make it. While everyone else was shocked Huntsman remarked, "Well there goes the kingdom."

Kristof went up to Elsa who had her hand on her brow, stressed beyond recognition. The mountain man had no experience in leadership, or snowmen leading a kingdom which still doesn't understand their queen. However, he knew stress, he had a reindeer for a pet for Pete's sake!

"Your majesty, we're sorry we went against your orders but we want to help." Kristof said, trying to be the most comforting a mountain man could be, which isn't very comforting, but he had learned a lot from Anna. Elsa explained, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the person who brought you here, put you in harm's way, and tricked me into believing he actually had a good side."

That was huntsman's cue. Behind her the huntsman slowly crept away only to be stopped by Anna who once again had a shovel, the rouge laughed but backed away only to then bump into Kristof who was armed with a pick axe, Huntsman didn't laugh as he was stuck in place and finally saw Elsa who had frozen his feet to the ground.

"Umm..." The huntsman said, seeing he was surrounded "so anyone up for a little story time?"

ICE

"Whoa whoa lets think about this" the huntsman said as he was pushed down a plank of ice over a cliff. Huntsman always hated heights. He hated magic for a long time but he hated high places even more. Elsa was making the plank thinner and thinner while Anna stood at the base with a shovel. She questioned this method but was amused by Huntsman's pitiful squirming at the height. Kristof was gradually pushing him back.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Anna whispered to Elsa who replied, "Are you kidding this is the best thing that's happened all day!"

There was a crack that echoed through the mountains and the huntsman stopped in his tracks, looking down through the ice at the trees below. Pick axe or no pick axe he wasn't going out any further. The bridge he was standing on, however...

"Now, tell us the truth and you won't, well..." Elsa ordered. No more stalling, she was going to find out EXACTLY who this guy was. The huntsman sputtered, "My name is Wilhelm Pan my brother's name is Peter, our parents died when we were young in a fire, he was struck with an arrow, I am terribly afraid of heights, I once had zoanthropy to make me believe I was a dog, and I try to act horrible so that I can't be taken advantage of, and I really want to get off now!"

Elsa brought the ice back halfway.

"And the mirror?" She asked; glad to have the upper hand.

"The black mirror was built by a monster named Archeo 23 years ago, he used it to make good people look like fools but it was shattered into millions of pieces and those shards either went into hearts and gave that person certain capabilities much like you your majesty, or into their eyes where they only saw people as evil! Archeo needs Elsa's heart to repair the mirror because it has one of the shards in it and he was going to give me my heart back for it!" The huntsman burst, clutching the ice bridge like a teddy bear. Elsa began pulling the ice bridge completely back when Anna interrupted, "why are you so awful to my sister?"

The bridge stopped moving abruptly and huntsman tried not to fall off from the sudden stop. Part of it was Elsa's surprise to hear that question. Wilhelm replied, "I...actually it's kind of embarrassing could we do this later?"

The bridge moved outward a little bit. Wilhelm held onto it like it was his salvation.

"Whoa whoa! Ok I hate queens and magic altogether." Wilhelm answered. Elsa was distraught. That was fiendishly specific. The queen asked, "Explain!"

"No, I'm not in mood to." Wilhelm said, although truthfully he just didn't want to. Elsa shook the bridge with a flick of her finger.

"One little slip," She sang quietly, not professionally, just for the sake of annoying Wilhelm. "It was a humble little stumble with a big ungrace-"

"NOT HELPING! Ok...I served in the armies of the Evil queen, she ordered me to go and kill the leader of the rebellion's daughter and I didn't. She set my family's home on fire and gave my heart to Archeo. My parents died, and my brother and I went to a life of thievery. We were nearly caught and It's my fault Peter is dead." Wilhelm explained. Elsa was horrified, if she lost Anna, if she was the cause of Anna's death she could never forgive herself. The bridge came all the way back. Wilhelm immediately said as soon as he stepped off, "I'm sorry your majesty, I really am."

He looked down at the ground in shame and Elsa said, "you are pardoned, nothing more."

They had reached an understanding, they weren't friends, but they were no longer enemies. Kristof pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked what was left of the shackles.

"Thank you your majesty." Wilhelm said. He had no positive emotion but he thanked her anyway. It was good for him to get that out. He didn't like the queen yet, but he could settle for not killing them all.


	8. The Snowball Queen

Chapter 8 The Snowball Queen

As the five (including Sven) ventured up the mountain through the thick snow Kristof asks Wilhelm, "So where are you leading us anyway?"

Does it matter? As long as they get there they'll be set. Huntsman had yet to understand Kristof. All he knew was that he was married to princess Anna and he was assigned a post that doesn't exist. He in turn asked Kristof, "More importantly why aren't we taking the sleigh?"

Kristof turns to the sleigh, or at least what was left of it from the chase through town, then Kristof, in the Sven voice, answered, "This thing can't take any more of your driving."

Wilhelm could see what was happening here, still didn't trust him yadda yadda yadda. The queen wants clarification to change my ways, she'll gwt claridication that will blow her mind. Wilhelm simply went up the two sisters and explained, "Look I know you want me to change but obviously no one believes I have, alright? So let's just go get the heart and forget the whole reformed thing because let's face it there is nothing that anyone can say or do to change me."

Wilhelm then runs up ahead of them whilst Elsa asks Anna, "should I do the plank again or come up with a new one." Her sister replies, "Actually, I have an idea." Soon after she said it, a snowball hit the back of Wilhelm's head. What the? He turned and asked, confused, "I'm sorry did you just throw a snowball at me?"

Elsa tried to seem innocent and shyly answered, "No"

Wilhelm knew she was lying, but then again it could have been Anna. Wilhelm turned back and kept on moving only to be hit by yet another snowball.

"You did it again!" Wilhelm said, this was not a figment of his imagination. Somebody was throwing snowballs at him and the queen trying to play the innocence card wasn't working. Elsa, who was now partially laughing along with her sister answered, "No, Anna did it."

"What?!" Anna yelled just before she was hit by a snowball. She would have said that Wilhelm threw like a girl if she hadn't plopped into the deep snow. Either way, he was going down.

"Princess or no princess nobody hits me with snowballs." Wilhelm said. He knew he was on a quest or whatever, but he was enjoying payback for the shovel conundrum. He threw another which Anna ducked below, completely missing her but hitting Kristof.

"Who threw that?" The mountain man yelled. He didn't want to start a fight but... Anna points to Wilhelm who ducks after a snowball is thrown at him. It hit Elsa square in the face. She was used to snow(obviously) but she needed a little bit of fun. The queen brushes the snow off, then with a snap of her fingers, made it rain snowballs. It was only a small cloud so it easier to move around. Steadily she moved it around, making sure everyone got their fair share of white powder. As the three took cover, Anna playfully yelled "That's cheating!"

Elsa merely said as she moved the snowball cloud around so everyone could get their fair share, "All's fair in love and snowball clouds."

Behind the sleigh the four (including Sven) proposed a plan. Kristof proposes, "If we get up close enough to her we could be able to hit her. So who's going to be the human shield?"

Kristof, Anna, and Sven all look at Wilhelm whose eyes widen in fear. He had not been aware that having friends would require being a human shield.

"It's like I'm being hit by a thousand rabid squirrels!" Wilhelm yells as the trio trough through the snow, Wilhelm being pounded by a thousand snowballs. Elsa had set up an ice chair where she sat, eating a sno-cone. She wanted to make it out as if she wasn't even trying(mainly because she wasn't. She was enjoying watching Wilhelm being used as a human shield. He fell about a quarter the way up Kristof took the role as the next human shield and ended up falling halfway Anna fell a few feet in front of Elsa. Anna collapsed flat on her face, not battered and bruised, but definitely given a workout. The queen looked down, asking, "Give up yet?"

Unhealthily optimistic, as always, Anna replied, "Never!"

Kristof honestly said, "We'll that makes one of us."

Wilhelm admitted, "I would wave a white flag however it stopped being white when I was over the cliff."

Anna formed a snowfall and threw it weakly. It plopped at her older sister's feet. Picking her younger sister up out of the snow, Elsa said, "That was the most fun I have had in years."

Anna agreed. Her sister did have fun and it was good for her, she was always working or conjuring something but she never had free time. Kristof raised his hand saying with his voice muffled by the snow, "I can't feel my face."

Anna went over and pulled him out of the snow, red as a beet. Anna tried not to laugh, but it was almost impossible

"What?" He asked as Anna stared at him. If it was about the shaving thing he knew he had to shave he was just too lazy

"Nothing, nothing, " she answered, not wanting to say anything. As Elsa made her way down the slope Kristof warned her, "Watch out there's a root."

"What?" She replied before falling down the hill next to Wilhelm. The man looked like he was in a spinning amusement park ride. He had actually not hated the snowball fight(in addition to the fact Elsa's hair was in his face and he was fighting the urge to sniff it(guys do that, beware))

"You know," Wilhelm said, brushing the queens hair out of his face, "You're surprisingly pleasant to be around when you're not trying to kill me."

He pulled the queen to her feet, who replied, "Likewise."

Looks like the crook COULD actually be friendly, although the queen didn't know why he tried to sniff her hair. Above them Anna looked down on them puzzled. Elsa began going back up and said, "We should get moving if we want to find that heart."

Wilhelm climbed up out of the snow and took one look at Kristof and said, "Whoa, you're as red as Elsa when we kissed."

Anna gave an "Ah Ha!" look without saying anything while Kristof looked for something reflective and Elsa gave a face that looked like she had bit her tongue. Anna was about to say something when Elsa interrupted, "before you say anything Anna, he was trying to poison me."

Anna didn't listen. Laughingly she said, "You and-"

"Poison! That's all!" Elsa clarified.

"Kiss?"

"I'm not saying anything I am not saying anything."

"Ha-ha, who woulda-"

"He was trying to steal my heart."

"In more ways than one Ha-ha"

Wilhelm interupted, "Don't you think that we should get going before Kristof realizes he looks like a tomato?"

A surprised scream can be heard in the distance.

"Too late." Wilhelm said. Although truthfully, he was glad. He had something he hadn't before, something he had never had, friends.


	9. A fate worse than Death

Chapter 9 A fate worse than death

As the four climbed up the final hill Kristof yelled up to the others, "Hey I know this path!"

He ran up ahead of them, bumping into many of the others. This was the ice seller's lake. Countless men were already snapping the ice in half and collecting it in various sleds. There were but a few buildings, all of them were crudely made and created only as a requirement. The smell of no using deodorant filled the air like death in addition to it's cousin the smell of horse dung. Wilhelm walked up beside him followed by Elsa and Anna. Anna had never been to Kristof's central lake, but she had heard a lot about it. Her husband had failed to mention the smell, or the fact the lake had never been entered by a girl. It showed, especially in the way some of the workers were looking at she and her sister. When he reached the top of the hill, Wilhelm said, "This is where the heart is located."

He knew the lake itself was a trap set by Archeo. A perfect trap, admirable by his standards. _Admiration, huh. Must be how close I am to the heart which allows me to feel._

"I don't get it, what's so intimidating?" Anna asked Wilhelm, baffled by the heart being at a lake. Maybe it was in one of the ice blocks, that wouldn't be too bad.

"The hearts at the bottom." Elsa deduced, realizing how much danger she was in. This was a perfect trap, a trap set for her. Wilhelm probably contributed to the matter but that was before he had changed. It didn't matter now, she had chosen to go on this quest and she was going to finish it. Trap or No Trap

"Exactly, and only the queen can go in." Wilhelm explained. Anna yelled, "What? Why my sister hasn't she been through enough?"

_Do I have to explain_ EVERYTHING?.Wilhelm answered, "A normal person goes in there, and they freeze instantly, plenty of witnesses to see if she fails, she tries to use her powers and she'll freeze the whole lake with her in it."

Elsa began making her way down the slope while Anna asked, "But doesn't this guy need the heart?"

Wilhelm explained, "No he needs the shard, if the queen dies it just flies off to the next person."

Wilhelm ended the conversation there, he didn't want to complicate this any further. Down below an ice man yelled up to Kristof. Kristof greets him and began trekking down to the ice man, going through the motions of how life has been, etc. Anna ran down to her sister who stood, looking deep into the water. If she used her powers then she would be trapped for eternity. The ultimate test. She was considering putting the gloves back on, but she had made a promise to herself to never put them on again. She had made a promise to Anna. Wilhelm could see them talking about something, not really caring at first but then he sees Elsa put her hand on her younger sisters shoulder, looking in her eyes and telling her something. Comforting someone, huh, not what he had expected from the Ice Queen. _You used to comfort someone, you know that? You were once a hero in someone's eyes even when... it was your fault._ It was in that instant that Wilhelm remembered everything, every dream, what happened to his brother, even his made up world. He smiled as he remembered the made up world, _Neverland wasn't it? Yeah and it had pirates, and Indians, and fairies, and... Mermaids_. He was hoping the trap couldn't get more dangerous. Wilhelm ran down the hill just as the queen dove in.

ICE

Elsa swam deep into the water looking around for any indications of a heart. She knew she didn't have much time before she ran out of air but she had to keep steady. She saw a strange dark shape at the bottom and swam further down to get it. Perhaps it was the heart, she didn't know, she was only trying to get something and get out.

ICE

"So they're going to drown her?" Anna asked as she followed Wilhelm whilst he took supplies from the ice men. That's what sailors said mermaids did, then again, not many mermaids had the queen at their front door. Wilhelm answered, "No they're going to give her a fate worse than death."

Kristof asked, "What's worse than death?"

Wilhelm answered, "They're going to wipe her mind and turn her into a fish."

He pulled a conch from his jacket and blew into it. It gave the diver just enough air to survive under there for a while, long enough to get the queen and the heart.

ICE

Elsa climbed up out of the water, soaked and gasping for air. She got up and looked around. She was in a dark and dreary cavern, not that she had ever heard of a happy and jolly cavern. It was complete darkness from her view but at least there was air. The chest was in plain sight. The queen walked over to the chest which moved farther backward the closer she got to it. She heard a bubbly laugh from behind the chest where a small girl held it, pulling it back. What was she doing here? If she makes it out of here alive she could bring the girl up to the surface, maybe find her parents.

"Hey, could you give me that chest?" She asked, reaching for it. She didn't have very appropriate clothes for someone in an underwater cavern, if anything she was dressed in dress from the American colonies. She had rosy cheeks, long hair and was almost stereotypic. The girl simply walked over to her and with her hands on her hips and asked, "Why should I?"

The queen didn't want to hurt the girl, she was probably as confused as she was, if not more so. Elsa calmly replied, "I really need that for a friend of mine and if you give it to me I could take you home."

The girl shook her head and firmly said, "Mm mm, the shadow said not to let anyone take this. Besides I don't want to leave."

Elsa gave a confused look. It was a dark and eerie cavern, being afraid was almost a requirement.

"Why don't you want to leave?" She asked. With a wave of her hands the little girl showed the queen the thousands of coral coating the cave. They lit up the place in false beauty.

"I need to care for this place, don't worry it'll make sense soon enough." The girl clarified, the shadow said the queen would come, she had to make the most of it. Elsa looked around, shocked and amazed at the same time.

"What do you mean it'll make sense soon enough?" Elsa asked, this girl wasn't making any sense. The girl took a flower from her pocket

"The flowers here have magical properties; all you need to do is take a bite." the girl explained. She loved being the guardian of this place, she wished Odysseus had stayed, but you can't have everything. Elsa stared at the flower, as if it were a Christmas present on the week before Christmas. She remained firm.

"I really need that chest." Elsa said reaching for the chest. The girl proposed, "Tell you what, if you take a bite of my flower, I'll give you the chest."

Elsa could see that this was the only way to get the chest without hurting the girl. She reached for the flower, only to be yanked back by a hand. The queen turned to see her sister desperately trying to hold on to the little air she had left.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled realizing she was breathing underwater. She looked down then yelled in surprise from seeing a fish tail where her legs once were. Elsa grabbed her sister and began swimming out of the cavern whilst another dark shape moved down to get his heart.

ICE

Elsa threw her sister onto land, both of them coughing up freezing water. The twenty ice workers around them weren't helping the situation. Thankfully the fish tail had dissipated. Kristof had gotten a doctor who was checking both of the sisters. Elsa watched her sister frantic, more concerned about that than anything.

ICE

Wilhelm grabbed the chest, only to end up playing tug-o-war with a merperson who looked like they had been starving. They both tugged on the chest, fighting a merperson in their element was suicide, but he kept pulling. Wilhelm swiftly opened the chest, knocking the creature backward. The heart was shaped like any other heart, except it was almost crystalized. One could easily tell who it belonged to simply by looking at where the curves and edges were. He grabbed his spiny heart and began swimming to the surface. Frost on the heart began growing with the cold of the lake. He did not think this through. Wilhelm's hair quickly grew whiter and ice spread across the heart. Just a little farther.

Above

The doctor examined Anna and ordered that someone get something warm. Wilhelm burst through the surface of the water, heart in hand. His hair had three streaks of white running down his strands, although it looked like twenty with his hair being all over the place. As he climbed up out of the water he saw the snow queen over her sister, crying and doing almost anything to help.

"Your majesty," Wilhelm said, Elsa responded, "What do you want? Don't you think you've hurt me enough? Don't you think you've hurt my sister enough?"

He backed down. _Fine, why should I help your sister anyway? ...Why shouldn't you? _Wilhelm stammered, "Just let me help, please."

Elsa reluctantly backed away. If he messed this up he wasn't going to live to see another minute. Wilhelm whispered in Anna's ear then moved away. Anna burst to life and Elsa embraced her, overjoyed. Wilhelm actually did something nice? The queen was shocked, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that her was safe. Kristof went over to Wilhelm and asked, "What did you say?"

Wilhelm replied, watching the sisters be purely happy to see each other, "Your queen wants you to stop."

Well done Elsa, you made it through a fate worse than death, living without your sister.


	10. Give it a little Whirl

Chapter 10 Give it a little Whirl

Elsa sat underneath a, spread out, frozen tree, pondering what Wilhelm did to save her sister. _He. Saved. Her. Why?_ _His brother. Wilhelm said that it was because of him that his brother died, he didn't wish the same fate for me. __Must be the fact he had his heart back, he cared enough about the two of us to save Anna. _Either way, Wilhelm had occasionally glimpsed her, just for a second. What was up with that? Anna probably knew, she had experience with boys. By another tree stood Kristof and Wilhelm. Kristof was trying to sleep, it was the middle of the night and he had nothing else to do, but it was hard to do so with a weirdo examining his magic heart.

"Can you put that thing away; it's kind of freaking me out." Kristof asked. It was. It was like glass that reflected no light and no hope but still had and aura of love. Frankly, it explained almost everything about Wilhelm, only by staring into it for a long period of time. He for one wasn't interested in knowing that much, plus it hurt his eyes if he tried. Wilhelm replied, "Are you kidding me? This is fascinating."

Kristof sighed letting Wilhelm play with his toy.

"Why did you tell Anna to stop for her queen? Wouldn't it make more sense if it were for her sister? If Anna would fight for anyone, it's for Elsa." Kristof asked Wilhelm. THe question was on his mind and clearly he wasn't getting any sleep. Wilhelm enjoyed examining his heart, it reminded him how lucky he was to be awesome(and modest). But, it couldn't hurt to go into great detail about how awesome his plan was. He explained, "I wasn't talking to the princess; she was suffering because of the cold, because Queen Elsa is the snow queen..."

Kristof finished, "The cold followed her orders."

Wilhelm smiled and nodded. Maybe Kristof does have a brain after all. He tossed the heart up and down like a ball once, then immediately stopped as he felt a little sick afterwards. Do not throw around a magic heart, it makes you feel like you were thrown around. He then went over to the queen. He hoped she was alright after nearly losing emotions. He also hoped this extra positive thing would wear off, he may have been holding back positive emotions for however many years but frankly the drastic change was embarrassing. _It could be worse, you could join Anna in chasing rainbows and butterflies._

"Hello your majesty," he said still holding the heart. He knew she didn't know what he did know, but she wouldn't know what he knew because he knew it was no problem but he didn't know if he would know how to know how to say this sentence.

"How?" She asked, baffled.

"I don't know how to say that sentence."

"What? No I meant saving my sister." Elsa clarified. What was he talking about? Wilhelm only had the sentence on the brain at the time. Might as well play the cliché hero card, she won't recognize it. Wilhelm answered, "That's not important now. What's important is that your sister is safe."

Elsa turned and stared at the heart, which was making a sound like a drum every second. It almost seemed to want to tell her something very important, but didn't know what it was or how to say it. Nevermind, it didn't matter.

"Why haven't you put that thing back in your chest?" She asked a little weirded out by the heart. Wilhelm held it up, and stared right at it, comically confused. He had not thought that part through. _Maybe you just stick it in like a cork. Do you have to nail it?_

"1. I have no idea how, 2. That little black thing there." Wilhelm answered, why was he telling her all this? It's me crystalized, talking about it is like opening yourself up to people. Elsa stared at the heart, seeing a little black dot which veined out to the rest of the heart like vines. It seemed to have entered like a splinter, cracking the heart where it first came in. She didn't know what it was, but she had a hunch.

"What is that?" Elsa asked, curious but still disgusted.

"When you were talking with your sister at the lake I remembered what happened to my brother. That little dot is grief." Wilhelm explained. _You moron, why are you explaining this to her? Hello? She tried to kill you. MULTIPLE TIMES! _Elsa sputtered, "Why aren't you crying then, you now know your brother died."

Wilhelm answered again, although his subconscious was going to pound him into a ink splotch after this, "I put my heart back in my chest and the grief will consume me, that and I'll be with him soon enough."

He pointed to his now whiter hair. Gathered, he had no clue how to get rid of it. _THAT AND THE GIRL YOU'RE RIGHT NEXT IS SLOWLY KILLING YOU! _Shut up conscious. _You shut up._ Leave me and the queen alone. Elsa looked back towards the ground. She knew more about freezing hearts than anyone, and even though she wasn't responsible directly she still thought is was almost her doing. _If you hadn't been so foolish as to fall for that mermaid's trick, he would be happy and well. _

"How do you feel?" She asked. She needed reassurance while her conscience was bullying her.

"Very heartfelt," he answered. _Really heartfelt. It's painful. Never. Ever. Be a comedian._ Even the queen agreed. Elsa said, "Well the grief can't be any more painful than that pun."

They both laughed. Then Elsa suddenly stopped.

"Did your heart just start beating faster?" She asked just before Wilhelm hid it behind his back. _You blew it man, you blew it._

"Uhh... I'll be right back." He said before running off. Elsa staring back at him quizzically. _Men are strange._ Wilhelm hid behind a tree, thoroughly embarrassed.

"How do I get this thing to shush?" Wilhelm asked himself examining the heart from all directions and complementing it with the occasional WHACK. _Why are you hitting yourself?_

"Oooh you love her." said Anna in a mocking tone. She had been eavesdropping. Anna was abnormally hyper and did not enjoy boredom. _Yay! Love! _That and her conscious and she were best pals.

"Do not!" Wilhelm replied, even though he was holding the world's first lie detector and it was useless. This heart was causing more problems than solutions.

"Well it works out perfectly, Elsa can get married as she's supposed to, and your heart will thaw." Anna piped merrily, her conscious still focused on the subject of love. Wilhelm replied, "No, no, no, I am not intere- did you say she has to get married?"

Anna said, "You're curious meaning that you do!"

Wilhelm brought his hand up to his brow, saying, "No, why does she have to get married?"

Anna replied as if it were a common thing, "Oh she caught the bouquet."

Wilhelm looked at her sarcastically. Anna admitted, "Ok so I gave it to her but it still counts."

Wilhelm then remarked, "You know maybe not having a younger sibling isn't so bad if they're doing this all the time."

Anna said, undergoing the common younger sibling stage of mockery,

"Wilhelm and Elsa sitting in a tree-"

"I have a knife in my pocket." Wilhelm said in his best "Anna" voice.

"First come love..." Anna said

"Not happening!"

"...then come marriage..."

"I'm warning you!"

"...then comes the little ones in the baby carriage."

"Kill me now."

A:

What do you think you're doing

Just laying around over here

What do you think your doing

That's something I want to hear

H:

That is none of your concern

My business is my own

My stomach slowly churns

So let me alone

A:

Why are you scared you'll mess up

Scared see can't see it

She wants to change you into who you always were

All you have to do is be it

Give it a twirl

To get the the girl

So go and

Give it a little whirl

You're almost there

It's almost better now

Give it a little whirl

It's not like it matters anyhow

H:

You're sorrily confused

Your advice is overused

Love is a pain in the butt

So what!

I'm gonna play it safe

Take that smile off your face

And pretty soon you'll see

We can both agree

That if I

Give it a little whirl

I'll be in more pain than possible

And if I

Give it a little whirl

It's her who will be responsible

A:

Look you're going to ask her

Look, not another word

You're not fooling anyone

I'm not quitting till my work is done

So go and

Give it a little whirl

Not going to waste any time

Give it a little whirl

This is just another mountain to climb

H:

I can't believe you would have the gaul

I'm talking to a wall

That is Not happening

You're already making me sing

What more do you want from me?!

A:

For the love of Pete

Face the facts that you're in love

swear it on the stars above

Lets face it you love is true

The only one who can't see is you

So go and give it a little whirl

You're almost there it's almost better now

Give it a little whirl

It's not like it matters anyhow

Go at a faster pace

Take a leap of faith

And pretty soon you'll see

Believe me

If you don't give it a little whirl

You will regret it

If you don't give it a little whirl

You won't forget it

So pick up your feet

So you don't repeat

The mistakes you've already made

So go and

Give it a little whirl!

Just a little twirl

So you can start anew

Just her and you

So go ahead

And give it a little whirl

Wilhelm was hitting his head against the tree. Then Anna asked, "Do you love Elsa?"

Wilhelm said, "Yes! Why did I just say that?!"

What the heck? Why would he... In her hand Anna held his heart. Time to see what all the big wup about.

"Give that back!" Wilhelm yelled only to suddenly lurch himself back. Interesting. Lurch it back and he lurched back.

"This is actually kind of fun. Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Anna said. Wilhelm was constantly hitting himsel. Wilhelm grabbed his arm and stopped it before it hit him again.

"Stop messing about!" He told Anna.

"Oh you're right," she said, "Why haven't you told Elsa how you feel?"

"Because a relationship is the last thing she needs, a bad date would turn the castle into an ice cube!" Wilhelm answered. Let's see what happens when I ask the heart. Anna asked again into the heart.

"Because I'm afraid I'll mess up- dang it!" Wilhelm answered. Anna said, "Well it wouldn't hurt to ask would it? Just give it a little whirl."

Wilhelm was hoping that Anna wouldn't start singing again. Wilhelm stood firm and said, "I remind you she's the queen and she won't say yes to someone who attacked her."

Anna said again into the heart, "Come on, and go ask her if she wants to eat somewhere, if she says no then so what?"

That's not how it works. Wilhelm stuttered and said, "No I will not ask the queen out and you can't change that."

Anna gave a fake sad look and then pointed to the heart. Wilhelm squeezed in worry, "Oh no."

3 seconds later

Wilhelm was grabbing onto the trunk of the tree with both arms whilst his legs tried to go the other way.

"C'mon I can't control both arms and both legs I only have two hands." Anna yelled to him, Kristof came to see what was up while Elsa stared at them from the other side of the clearing. What are they doing?

"Kristof come help I need you to control the arms" Anna said to her husband who put his hands on hers. It was a small heart, there wasn't much room. Anna didn't think of it that way.

"Aww our hands are touching." Anna said, to which Wilhelm yelled, "Get a room!" Anna hit the top of the heart and in sudden pain Wilhelm yelled, "Ah! Migraine!" releasing the tree and landing face first in the snow.

"Now get up" Anna said as she tried to get Wilhelm to lift himself up. Instead he was moving like a puppet who didn't want to go on stage. Elsa couldn't stand to watch any longer.

"What's going on here?" Elsa asked as she came over. Kristof answered, "Anna's using Wilhelm's heart to control everything he does check this out. Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?"

Wilhelm was not enjoying this. Elsa ordered that Anna give over the heart. Anna gave it over, protesting, "But he needs to tell you that he-"

Wilhelm covered Anna's mouth, only for his hand to be licked off.

"That he-" Anna started again only to be covered by a load of snow from the tree. Wilhelm was experienced in bumping trees hard with his elbow. The queen in the meanwhile had learned something about Wilhelm. Whenever he had something to say, it was vital for survival. Elsa then asked into the heart, she had seen Anna doing it earlier so it must do something, "Tell me what?"

Wilhelm, knowing that he had to tell the truth burst out saying, "I know how to defeat Archeo!"


	11. A game of Chess

Chapter 11 A game of Chess

"So this is where Archeo's hiding?" Elsa said, examining the doors she knew so well. Why here? Of all places. Perhaps it was attracted to the emotions she kept here, or the design. She didn't know, and it didn't matter.

"Yep, Archeo likes the indoors I'm not sure why." Wilhelm replied, examining the once beautiful staircase. Hans had wrecked it during his unwelcome visit, at least that was how the story went. It could easily be repaired, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. Elsa seemed...distant...as if she was back in the past, where she was all combinations of emotions. Elsa opened the doors, walking, once again, through her ice castle. It did not seem to be disturbed recently but the place brought her back memories, good and bad.

"We should split up into teams to cover more ground." Kristof said. He didn't know much about the ice palace, but after living in the woods for years, he knew how to outsmart a predator. That, and it would be better than Wilhelm's solution which involved a giant wooden Olaf.

"Archeo's after me and the queen, it's probably best if we don't go together to confuse it." Wilhelm noted. Plus he felt...weird...whenever he got near her. This was a perfect excuse. He only hoped he wasn't tagged with Anna. This place could echo very well and he had no intention of her singing about his something for the queen. Elsa wasn't really listening, she was one year ago. Kristof nodded, and said, "Anna, you go with Elsa, I'll go with Wilhelm."

The four split up -two taking upstairs, the others downstairs. Wilhelm was only glad that he didn't have to go through all that drama.

ICE

"Soooo," Anna said to her sister. She was going to get her sister hooked up if it was going to kill her.

"So what?" Elsa asked, mostly focusing on finding Archeo. Had she missed something?

"So has he asked you?" Anna asked her sister who was currently searching in every corner of every room. He who? Ask me what? Can't we just focus on finding Mr. Creepypants? Might as well talk with Anna, it would pass the time. Elsa replied, "Who?"

"Wilhelm, asking for your hand in marriage." Anna answered. Elsa nearly threw a rock at Anna. What the heck? Was she nuts? It's Anna, she just needs clarification. Her sister turned to her and said, "1. Wilhelm would probably agree, when I say that I don't like people who try to kill me. 2. We don't have time to deal with this drama; we're trying to find this shadow."

Anna was disappointed in her sister's reluctance to find a king at first then terrifying realization came to her. Shadow. Anna wasn't used to being afraid, that was her older sister. But, Archeo was a monster, plain and simple. Shadow.

"Elsa," Anna said in fear. Her sister really needed to know, but she was afraid that if she said another word the thing would jump out of nowhere.

"Anna if its anything that doesn't have to do with the monster, I'm not interested." Elsa explained, rummaging through a pile of random objects she found in the mountains. It was all perfectly organized. Helmets in the back, wallets to the right, Daleks on the left, and strange tablets that lit up and spoke a weird language in the front(yes those are iphones). Anna asked, "What did you mean by shadow?"

Elsa was still looking, occasionally looking at one of her little finds and examining it. It was a little while before she answered, "It was something the mermaid said."

Anna asked, "Elsa, how many shadows are in here?"

What a weird question. But, it could be important. The snow queen looked up seeing her shadow, her sisters, and- the one who just attacked them both.

ICE

"So you and Queen Elsa huh?" Kristof asked Wilhelm, who was searching every corridor. Anna had told him, it wasn't like the two had much else to talk about. However, the rogue wasn't too keen on going into the matter.

"Shut up now or else Archeo won't be the one you should be afraid of." Wilhelm replied. He was friends with Kristof, but he didn't understand the guy. It was a burly man with a regal, elegant person. It wouldn't work. That's how life is. _You and I both know you're not talking about Kristof_. Wilhelm hated his inner voice. Why can't inner voices be nice? Was that too much to ask?

"So it is true then?" Kristof asked him. Threatening meant somebody was hiding something, his father had shown him that. Wilhelm turned and looking Krisotf straight in the eye, and said, smiling, "Look, I took mercy on your wife because she's the princess, and I need to get on the queen's good side, but you, I would gladly butcher."

Kristof shut up. This guy was in love, but he had knives and magic dust.

"Wait, how many people are in this room?" Wilhelm asked Kristof. He had been so worked up with the romantic business that he had forgotten something. Splitting up was a death wish. The mountain man counted, "Two."

Wilhelm asked, "How many shadows?"

Archeo only attacked when his presence was known, and he made every attempt to penetrate his victim's darkest thoughts. Kristof counted, "One, two, thr- how on earth?"

The shadow flew directly at them, screeching as it went. The shadow was large and bulky, but could not be touched by anything that wasn't solid. Like a real shadow it slid on surfaces, anything that was a surface could push him back, but not hurt him. His mouth was nothing but caged teeth and a fiery inside. (Think of a mix between dementors and Sauron.)

"Great idea to split up scarf boy now they can get both of us." Wilhelm yelled as he was pushed against a wall. (Yes that was a reference to Scooby Doo). The shadow stabbed into his chest, searching for something that was no longer there. Wilhelm gave it a sly look then pushed it back. It spiraled down the hall, screeched like a banshee, and retreated quickly upstairs.

"Well done now they're going after the girls." Wilhelm said, glad to have his feet on the ground again.

"They what do you mean they?" Kristof asked but Wilhelm had already left.

ICE

Elsa was easily fending for herself as the two shadows tried to break through the ice barrier. Anna whacked them away if they got too close to her sister. Their were two shadows, one was small, lean, and sharp, the other, a heavy, hulking beast. As the two guys reached the top of the stairwell, they could see they were not especially needed. Oh, right, queen with ice powers and her sister who enjoyed hitting things with a shovel.

"So much for damsels in distress." Kristof said, getting a shadows attention. The lean one flew at him, howling. Anna yelled to Kristof, moving out of the ice barrier. The other shadow charged about to take her heart at her only to be blocked by Elsa. The shadow stabbed hard into the queen. The first shadow flew to another room the other following, with a white heart in its hand. Elsa was on her knees, it hurt, A LOT. She wasn't dead, nor was she dying, but she wasn't used to having her heart ripped out of her chest.

"Your majesty!" Kristof yelled running to the queen, followed by Wilhelm. Anna held her sister close whose white hair had returned to blonde. She was desperate. Anna looked up to Wilhelm, asking, "You saved me, maybe..."

The princess was crying. She couldn't take losing another member of her family, let alone her sister. Wilhelm clarified, "We need to get her heart back, that's all I know to do."

Anna pleaded, "An act of true love can cure any curse."

_True love! True love! Don't get me started on that! _Wilhelm turned and stared the princess in the eyes, saying, "Haven't you gotten it yet, you're her sister, you can't get any more true love than that! You thought she needed someone to care for her the way she cares for you but she already had that, she never needed a guy, that's why she didn't want to get married, all she needed was her sister. That is something I killed looking for, something I will die for."

Wilhelm made no intention of doing it for himself, or for Anna or for anyone else, no one but Peter. No more. No more people are going to die because of magic, that's what he always knew. And this was no exception. Kristof and Anna stared at him, silent beyond all recognition.

"Now," Wilhelm said, "I'll go get the heart but I won't be asking your sister for anything more."


	12. The People

Chapter 12 The People

The four walked into a large room, Anna and Kristof carrying Elsa. The queen still wasn't dead, nor did she expect she was going to be, but she wasn't ready to run a marathon. In the center was a black panel which was promptly lying on a pole to keep it up. It echoed in anger and regret, fear and wickedness, in addition to the many other shards. Most of them had flown into the ground, so they were easily found. The shadows were swirling around the mirror like a shark to it's prey.

"Oi!" Wilhelm yelled to them. He needed to have a little chat with them. He always knew who they were, what they were. The shadows flew down, shrieking and moaning in an attempt to terrify the four, but none of the travelers moved a muscle.

"You can stop now, I know who you are." Wilhelm said in defiance. The shadows stared at each other, at least that's what it looked like. The two shadows put what seemed to be feet on the ground. They both changed instantly, one into a full grown, shaggy man and the other into a small boy. However, they were only part of Archeo.

"Who are they?" Kristof asked in both fear and wonder. These were people, at least, it seemed that way.

"The two things that have always controlled me," Wilhelm said, pointing to the man, "guilt," and then to the boy "and grief." He knew who they were in his life, his brother and the man who killed him. But they weren't Archeo, neither was the mirror. Wilhelm clarified, "But they aren't Archeo. I am, or at least the voice in my head."

"You said you knew how to stop them, now would be a good time to do so." Anna said, setting her sister on the ground. This guy better do something fast it felt like, for a second, like the ground vibrated. Wilhelm turned to her and explained, "There are certain conditions that need to be met. Now give me a moment."

He turned back to the former shadows. _What hope have you of stopping me, I am you, I am your conscious, I am the darkness inside of you, I am-_A blabbermouth Wilhelm thought.

"The black mirror brings out the worst in people; you controlled me so you figured you would turn me into a monster period." Wilhelm said. That would release Archeo. Wilhelm was pacing around the mirror, careful not to get too close, although his conscious was screaming for him to go towards it.

"But then I found people to defend, people to protect and a villain couldn't have that now could they?" Wilhelm said, returning to where he originally stood. Anna yelled to him, "Wilhelm this is no time to play games, I can feel her getting colder."

Wilhelm smiled, this was the moment. Anna was trying her best to keep Elsa awake, but it was difficult.

"You know what that is Archeo? Know what that is? It is a cry for help! She is the Snow Queen and she is dying and calling for help!" Wilhelm said, ignoring everything his conscious said. The castle seemed to moan, as if it were taking a lot of force. Anna and Kristof barely noticed.

"The queen protects her family and her people. Who protects the queen? Answer me that Archeo! Who protects the queen?" Wilhelm yelled. _Not the king wise guy. _The castle moaned again, a bit of snow falling to the floor. The shadows explain, "You cannot defeat us. You are but a slave, just like us, just as you always have been."

Wilhelm just kept smiling. He had no master now, not the evil queen, not Elsa, not Archeo, he was free, she was free.

"Wrong! The king isn't the protector, want to try again?" Wilhelm said a little overexcited. The castle moaned yet again. The walls shaking in anticipation.

"That's right! The people! The people protect the queen!" Wilhelm announced, _You're insane. _He looked around the room, laughing as if the world counted on it.

"Now final question! Final jeopardy!" Wilhelm yelled, raising his index finger. He stops and turns to the shadows, smiling as if it were Christmas.

"Who are the people of the snow queen?" He asked as the castle lets out the loudest moan and the castle walls began to disperse into small fractals of ice and launch themselves at the shadows. Who was going to save the queen? Her people. Every sliver of snow on the mountain stopped and hurried to their queen's aid. Wilhlem had to duck as the ice and snow trapped the shadows in a sphere of winter brutality. The room immediately began getting much colder, the people giving almost everything they've got to slay the shadows. Wilhelm gradually crept towards the mirror which, along with the shadows, had been encased in a swirling vortex of white and blue. This only destroyed the servants, he needed to destroy Archeo. And he was Archeo, he stared at his heart, which gradually began covering in frost. He then stopped at the foot of the mirror. Wilhelm had done his job, he had protected the people he cared most for, and he had no purpose anymore. Anna yelled to him, "Get out of there!"

Wilhelm was crying tears of joy as he looked back to his friends and said,

"_Don't_ _Run for the Sake of your fellow man!_

_Or else you will regret it_

_Don't run for the sake of your fellow man_

_Don't you forget it _

_Instead of running for just another man_

_And never let yourself be free_

_Go and run for a good man_

_Pretty, pretty, please, run for me"_

Wilhelm looked back at the mirror and picked up a white heart that lay among the wreckage, the snow and ice still swirling around him. His hair turned completely white and he froze from bottom up to his head, but all the while, he was only letting loose a smile. When the snow cleared the shadows had vanished and in the center stood an ice sculpture with the queen's heart in hand. Archeo, was dead. Anna ran up to the shadow and pried one of the two hearts out of the statue's hand. She could tell which one was her sisters and which one was Wilhelm's, the difference was clear. Kristof took out the bag they had confiscated from huntsman, sprinkling some dust over the queen. He didn't know how this works, he just hoped his bride didn't stick her sister's heart into her stomach.

"I really hope this works." Anna said as she pushed the heart into her sister. Immediately Elsa sprang to life and embraced her sister. She was alive, more importantly, Anna was. She wept in tears of joy for seeing her sister.

"How much do you remember your majesty?" Kristof asked Elsa who was more interested in being with her sister again. She didn't remember much. However the queen calmed herself and answered, "I was dying the whole time. It's kind of..."

She saw the snow moving on it's own. That was... something. The snow lifted on its own, gradually shifting away. Elsa really hoped Anna had a good explanation for that. Anna explained, "You were saved by what Wilhelm called, 'your people' "

People? Elsa guessed snow was her people, the matter made her head spin, but she guessed that would be the case. Elsa rose to her feet and brushed herself off, asking, "So where is he anywa-"

She paused when she saw the sculpture. The queen slowly walked towards it, hoping it wasn't who it was. She knocked on it, seeing if it was a figment of her imagination. Not a figment, but instead a statue. In one hand she assumed was where her heart had been, the other was his heart, solid as a rock. Her people. Defend the queen from threats, from monsters. Wilhelm had been Archeo. She took the heart and stuffed it in her pocket. (The dress doesn't have pockets but she could make one...it's just how I imagined it Ok?)

"Please tell me I didn't do this." She said as she walked around it, horrified. She didn't want anyone to die because of those accursed powers. Anna, aware that her sister would not be able to live with herself if she did, assured Elsa, "No his heart first began freezing as soon as he took it out of lake. The cold air, the snow and ice that came to protect you just finished him off."

Elsa left the room, trying to keep herself together.

"What's the quickest way down the mountain?" She asked Kristof, who replied easily, "Sven can get us all down, very fast."

Elsa didn't look away when she said, "Good get him ready, I'll be there in a moment."

Kristof left leaving the two sisters. He knew when he shouldn't interfere. He didn't know family matters and knew when it was best for someone to be left alone, unlike Anna.

"Elsa, I know..." Anna began but her sister clarified, "It doesn't break my heart that he's gone, all I need, all I'll ever need is you. It breaks my heart that another person sacrificed themselves for me."

Anna went up to her sister and said, in an attempt to cheer her up, "I call front!"

Elsa whipped back into reality and yelled, "Oh no you don't I am not going to be stuck between all that stuff."

Elsa needed to let it go, like she's always had to do, and now she knew how. The two sisters chased each other down to the sleigh, happy to have each other. In the light of the ice palace the statue stands, forever a monument, forever smiling, happy to be free.

Arendelle castle two years later

Anna held a small baby in her arms, gently rocking it back and forth. The baby had red hair that hinted of blond. Anna was humming a motherly tune as she set her young Gilda in a wooden crib. Everything was perfect. She brushed the young girl's orange hair, there was only a sliver there, but it put her to sleep. Elsa ran in, as quiet as running could possibly be. She said, "I heard screaming what's happened?"

Elsa had been frantic ever since Gilda was born. That, and she had forgotten there was a major difference between humming and screaming. Anna shushed her and explained, "Elsa calm down, Gilda's fine, that's not why I called you in here."

Anna smiled happily, Elsa sputtered, "Why what else could be wrong? What-"

Anna calmly asked her, "Calm down and be absolutely quiet."

Elsa obeyed childishly and she heard something, something she hadn't heard in a very long time, a heartbeat. Only a heartbeat, nothing along with it. She fled the room, calling for the royal coach.

ICE

The snow queen hurried up the icy steps to a large room covered in small ice shards. The ice sculpture in the center had halfway thawed. The baggy pants were obvious to the world. Elsa walked towards it and was about to say something when a boy interrupted.

"How?" The boy asked rhetorically, "I forgave him."

The boy was sitting down in midair with a familiar smug look. He wore the typical pants and shirt, all made of leaves. He looked a lot like his older brother, except with joy, and innocence. Elsa began, "You're-"

The boy nodded, answering, "Peter Petrigal Pan, his younger brother."

He made no attempt to prove himself anything, but a jester of sorts. The boy flew over to the snow queen and before she could say anything, Peter said, "Yes, yes I am, but hey, I'm now doing what I was meant to do, what you and he are meant to do, protect people, whoever those may be."

What? This guy would not stop talking, and, frankly, enjoyed showing off his flying capabilities. Peter flew to a window, walking along the edge as if a balance beam.

"Your majesty, there are three types of people, the people who scare us or lead us in the wrong direction, the people we care for and prevent us from becoming monsters, and then there are us, the fire and ice, the protectors, people who will do whatever they can for you no matter what the cost." Peter said. He looked after children, Elsa looked after Anna, and Wilhelm(who was thawed up to his arms) protected his family. Peter looked down at the sculpture which was almost done and flew away. He was indeed dead, but, he had his ways. Elsa turned away from where Peter was and stared at Wilhelm, who looked no different than he did two years ago. He was stiff, gathered, and took a small while to move again. He took one look at her and said, "You didn't kiss me did you?"

Elsa laughed and embraced her friend then immediately recoiled, discovering he was sopping wet with melted ice.


	13. Aftermath

Chapter 13 A year Later

Anna was trying her best at her hand at motherhood, she really was, but as it was her first child, she had no idea what she was doing. She knew one thing for certain, she was not going to sentence Gilda to the same childhood fate she and Elsa had. Anna was going to keep Gilda safe and far from harm... she was getting deja vu moment but didn't know why.

"Alright we'll take it one step at a time." She said to Gilda who was trying her best to pronounce the various Norwegian symbols. Anna's poor penmanship did not help. Although Anna knew her sister was there, the queen still hid, worryful about what may happen to the child. She didn't know what to do. Gilda looked so much like Anna when she was younger. The queen only hoped that Gilda didn't have the same fate. She had considered putting the gloves back on, but Anna had made her promise to never do it again.

"I did it mommy I did it!" Gilda yelled, rather pleased with herself.

"Good! Lets go tell daddy." Anna said, taking her daughter by the hand.  
>"Hello Auntie Elsa!" Gilda said as she raced out of the door, as she knew the queen was there as well. Elsa came out of the hall, and stood in the doorway. Anna saw her sister come out into the open and said, blatantly, "That's the fifth time this week and let's face it you're not good at hiding."<p>

Elsa just kept her eyes on Gilda who was running up to Kristof and telling him everything.

"Anna, we live in a world with mermaids, and shadows, and trolls, and people like me." Elsa said, forming a whisp of icy wind from the palm of her hand and gently pushing it upward. She was supposed to protect Anna and the citizens of Arendelle, it was merely her duty.

"Elsa, she'll be alright, just let me be her protector." Anna said as she began walking downstairs. Elsa was overreacting, nothing could go wrong. Gilda was fine, Anna was fine, she should be too. Elsa nodded then hid behind a suit of armor. Let Anna be the protector? Then what am I? Anna has everything she could ever want, what else could she need? Anna had no need for me to watch over her anymore. Then what's the point of...sigh. Anna said, without stopping, "That's not calming down."

Elsa came out and then, watching her sister with her family, smiled, making sure they were safe. I'll try to maintain the safety, that's all I can do. She began walking down the opposite corridor, only to bump into Kai, the royal advisor and butler.

"Your majesty I wanted to ask you about your decision with the appointment of the head of guards." Kai said. If it were up to him he would not have appointed such a hooligan. Elsa turned to see Anna and Kristof playing with Gilda, not knowing whether to be happy or sad, then followed Kai to the meeting room.

ICE

Elsa shook her head firmly stating, "I trust him with my life, I don't trust him with my purse but I trust him with my life."

Liar. Kai knew exactly why Elsa kept the Huntsman around. It was all mushy gushy stuff, etc. But it was a foolish decision. Kai clarified in a sarcastic tone, "We are aware of your relationship with the head of security, your majesty. In fact, I am, we are all shocked that you gave the job to a low life, filthy scoundrel, who has no real experience at all in the military."

Behind him a voice said, "Well at least I'm not a pear shaped butler."

Kai squealed in fright then hid behind a chair. Wilhelm came out into the open, he wore a blue military uniform and had a long sword at his waist. He had been accustomed to wearing military clothes, but he still preferred the loose, ragtag clothes he used to wear.

"Well congratulations Kai, in a castle with a queen, two princesses, and 17 maids, you still have the girliest scream." Wilhelm said, amused by the butlers fear. He didn't like Kai, at all.

"Hello your majesty, I was here to ask you something." Wilhelm said, not a care in the world for what baldy had to say. Kai interrupted, "Whatever you have to say Wilhelm can wait, the queen and I have an important matter to discuss."

Wilhelm immediately said in response to the butler, "Yes we should use Kai as target practice."

Kai hid back behind his chair. Elsa clarified, "Actually we were talking abou-"

Kai once again interrupted, saying, "Nothing of your concern! Good bye, farewell."

He pushed the huntsman out the door, with heavy resistance from the younger of the two.

"I still have a question!" Wilhelm began. Kai continued to push him out. Elsa sighed, saying clearly, "Kai, stop! Wilhelm you'll have to ask another time."

Huntsman said nothing. He looked to Elsa then saluted, trying to hide his depression. Queen before king...right.

"Alright then, I'll be going." Wilhelm said, disappointed. Elsa watched him go, sad that she hurt him, only to be led by Kai away. Wilhelm was her friend, she didn't...Just like Anna, her relationship with Wilhelm was falling apart.

ICE

Wilhelm didn't know whether to be depressed or angry. Instead, he focused on the main thing. In his hand was a silver ring. _You should get rid of it, crush it, like she crushed you._

"Hello!" Olaf said, happily greeting the huntsman, having been asked to cheer him up. Wilhelm stuffed the ring in his pocket before reacting. Wilhelm stared at the snowman, then gave a half smile.

"Hey Olaf." Wilhelm said, pretending that all was well.

Olaf explained he was asked by the queen to cheer him up. Wilhelm just kept his half smile and said, "Well you seem to be doing a good job. Tell ya what, how about I show ya a trick."

Elsa stared out the window at the two, upset that she hurt her friend, but glad he was finally starting to get a life in Arendelle. Maybe... no, that would be ridiculous.

Wilhelm took his bag of dust from his pocket and sprinkled a little on Olaf's head.

"Now think happy thoughts" Wilhelm said and soon Olaf's head began floating in midair.

Olaf laughed as he flew around his butt, which tried to jump up and fly as well. No legs were not to it's advantage. Wilhelm picked up the butt and put it back on Olaf who was now swirling and spiraling in the air. Olaf just kept laughing while the huntsman smiled, glad to have a little brother again.

**Once upon a time fans! My next big thing is Frozen in story brook. For whatever reason everyone endured to the end whether it was Huntsman/Elsa or just the story please review if you want more. You may read part 2 and Part 3. (Don't worry Huntsman and Elsa will get together)For those of you who want to use the huntsman please ask and tell me the context. Also much later is a really big project, I won't tell you what but it is really big, bigger than life, it's going to be awesome...trust me, It's doctor who.**


	14. Welcome To Part 2

Chapter 14: Welcome to Part Two Note from the author: I'd just like to say thank you for enduring 13 chapters of my writing. This is just a brief overview of part one's little things for those of you who did not catch it before. 1. Plot For all of you Shakespeare fans, you have probably guessed what Elsa/Huntsman is. No? It's taming of the shrew, with huntsman being the shrew. Now it adds up doesn't it? 2. Theme This is a more obvious one, the theme was protectors, and older siblings. Peter pretty much summed it up for you. 3. Characters Did any of you catch that Huntsman is what Elsa would have become without Anna? Well that is the case 4. "Get on with part 2." Alright geez, I just thought you guys would think that was interesting "We don't!" Ok without further ado, here is part 2 


	15. The Original Mirror

Chapter 15: The original mirror

24 years ago a black mirror was made, a mirror that was meant to make a fool of heroes and turn them wicked. Of course someone was sent to stop it. His name was Jacob, a tall man who echoed no age. He was supposed to stay in Arendelle, his home, but did he listen? No, obviously not since was riding with his lover towards a massive black tree that would give a grown man nightmares. But a prince had to prove himself, no matter what the cost. Little did he know what that cost was.

"Nora stay down here, you shouldn't have come anyway."

"Jacob, I'm fine."

"You and I both know its not you I'm worried about. You can fight normally but in your current condition."

"Don't think of it as a battle scar."

Nora was pregnant. Plain and simple. She didn't know at the time who her child would grow up to be, but she knew she was going to be great. Jacob began climbing the tree. He had to prove himself, he had to be on his guard too. He shouldn't have taken Nora. The tree was littered with beans that crumbled to dust when touched, a reminder of who this used to belong to. The current ruler, however, was not going to let Jacob succeed. The first shadow reached out of the tree, trying to grab the man. He kicked it away and climbed faster, hacking at the other one as it came around the side. The first went through the tree and clawed at his hand. The other snapped at him. Jacob sliced at the first and knocked the second away. He continued knocking them away until he reached the top. A mirror that shined with shadow stood in the middle. The shadows had vanished, a trick perhaps, or something else entirely. He approached it, sword in hand. This ended now.

Down below Nora lay, waiting. She was hoping for something to do. She couldn't just keep still. Still she had to do something. Then she heard a crack like a peal of thunder. The mirror, it's broken. Jacob did it. That went surprisingly well. Too well. Hundreds of shards of glass flew down from the top, flying every which way. Nora took cover but it seemed like they were following her.

Above Jacob had made his steady descent to the bottom, hastening once he saw the shards. Most of them had flown who knows where but Nora had been hit.

"Nora! Are you alright?!" He yelled, running up to her. She was fine. Nora explained, "Yes I'm ok, and so is Elsa."

"As long as both of you are alright." He said as he brushed her off. Elsa had been hit with a shard, she hadn't been born yet and she had been hit. Her parents would find out in due time of course, and do what they thought best, and that made all the difference.

25 years later

Any day where Elsa could "let loose" so to speak was a fun day for everyone. This day was one of them. Specifically it was-

"Happy birthday Gilda!" Olaf burst with confetti flying around the place. Gilda had woken an hour ago, inheriting her mother's excitement. She was three today, and had been cooped up in her room while the others prepared, mostly Elsa. The courtyard was coated in ice that curled around the columns in slides. Snow fell through every room and overall, the queen was lost in the moment. Gilda skidded downstairs, riding the staircase rails as she went.

"Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Elsa!" She yelled, running around like a mongoose. Anna came out of her room, dressed for the occasion.

"Good morning Gilda. Happy Birthday." She laughed, "Come on daddy's waiting." Gilda ran holding her hand, with Olaf tumbling close behind. Kristof had organized the townspeople who were nowhere near as happy as the queen but still were joyous every day she let loose. The birthday of Princess Gilda was no exception.

Elsa had lost track of time, completely and totally. She had inspiration, and nothing could disturb her(artists you understand this best)

"Ahem."

Except for the guy who didn't understand it one bit. Wilhelm tapped her shoulder.

"Your majesty, the guards are at every doorway, and window. Nothing will disturb the castle." Wilhelm said. Wilhelm was taking his job seriously, which he should, just not be that serious today.

"Wilhelm, today is a celebration, try to loosen up a little bit." The queen said, smiling. Wilhelm only went to the "at ease" formation. Wilhelm had two modes, serious and sly.

"A little less loose in the military fashion." Wilhelm stayed at ease. He was going to loosen up whether he liked it or not. Maybe...

"I am a soldier now you can't-COLD!" Wilhelm said right before Elsa dropped ice down his back. I think I said enough of that in the matter. Elsa asked, "Now will you loosen up?"

"Ahh-geh-eeh!" was the response as Wilhelm shook the ice out of his shirt.

"Phew, glad that's out." Wilhelm said, relieved. Elsa nodded and went over to a series of panels.

"What's that?" Wilhelm asked.

"You know how the Chinese showed us fireworks for their visit?"

"Yes, I think the general was a girl."

"I designed this so we could see something like that, watch." Elsa shot a blast at the top panel, it ricocheted to the floor, wall, another panel, out the window, and into the courtyard.

"Okay that was-" Wilhelm said before it flew into the air and turned into a massive snowflake which burst into magic which flew to the slides, interlocking them to form a dome. Wilhelm stood dumbfounded. Then he said, "You did that deliberately to show off didn't you?"

A snowball in his face was his answer. That was a yes. Wilhelm had known the queen for a while now and had become familiar with her ways. Elsa was showing off, same as everyone does once in a while, but he also knew who she did this for. The queen was staring at her sister, as happy as Elsa was about freedom and understanding between her and her people, she still felt... unnecessary to her sister. Arendelle was safe, and her sister had found her happy ending, what now? Wilhelm could see it clearly. Elsa asked, "Do you ever feel unnecessary?"

"I'm the head of guards for a queen who can turn people to sno cones. Do you really want to talk to me about unnecessary?" Elsa laughed. Wilhelm believed what now, but he found hope, you gave him hope. But still...

"We should get over there before Anna eats all of the chocolate." The queen said. Wilhelm nodded, and went to the door. The island was called the Royal's Crown. It was dedicated to her parents and was made entirely out of ice. Elsa stepped onto the boat, followed by Wilhelm. She lowered the island back into the depths of the lake. The island was preserved by the cold water, and at the same time a defense technique she learned when getting Wilhelm's heart. The boat was rowed to shore and docked.

"Your majesty that was absolutely astounding!" Kai said running up to her then stopped once he saw Wilhelm.

"You! What were you doing with the queen?!"

"Talking about guard formations."

"No you weren't were you!? I bet you had something more gruesome in mind!"

It was at this point Elsa interrupted saying, "What?!" Kai further said to Wilhelm: "If you lay a finger on the queen I personally will have you executed!"

"Really want to bet on that small fry?" Wilhelm said, angered while Elsa tried to keep them from killing each other, finally freeze-forming a wall between them.

"Elsa!" Anna said, running up to her sister.

"That was amazing!"

"Thank you Anna."

Kristof came up with Gilda riding on his shoulders.

"Well Done your majesty."

"Thank you."

Gilda piped up, "Hi Auntie Elsa!"

"Hello Gilda."

"That was really cool did you do that?"

"Yep"

"Wow you must have practiced that a bazillion times."

"I did."

Kai at this point in time remembered what he was going to tell the queen.

"Your majesty, there is news from the southern isles."

"What?!"

"They have news you might want to hear."


	16. New King in town

IChapter 16: New King in town

The messenger was clad in red and gold, the colors of the southern isles. Elsa sat at her throne, acting unimpressed. She was impressed, impressed that the people of the southern isles were so foolish as to dare come back after what their prince had done. Wilhelm had the messenger checked for weaponry. Nothing. Anna stood by her sister at the throne, bitter as she could be(which wasn't much but was still enough of an indicator of how she felt). The messenger passed by Wilhelm and Kristof, who made no attempt to conceal their weaponry. Finally the messenger spoke, scroll unwounded.

"Dear.. Your..Majesty... Queen Elsa of Arendelle... The southern isles..has been won over by a new king.. And he would like to invite you...to the southern isles...to establish...a peace treaty."

Elsa did not respond. A peace treaty made sense, but she didn't know the king. It could be a trick, perhaps if she brought a few soldiers, it would get our point across. Any attack they try will be counter attacked. She nodded towards Wilhelm. He gave a confused look then shook his head and went to assemble the guards.

"You may leave messenger." Elsa said, trying to seem intimidating. The messenger thanked her, still stammering.

"Kristof, get the royal ship ready." Kristof nodded and Anna left to take care of Gilda.

"You seriously think this is a good idea?" Wilhelm said, completely dumping his serious mode,

"Your buddy Hank or whatever is a con man, and I know cons. This is probably one."

"It's Hans, and I know this is likely a trick but if it isn't we will never be at peace with them."

"So what? Tad reminder, you can freeze people!"

"I am not a weapon, and I don't plan on being one." Elsa said, closing her bags. Anna was going as well, mainly so that she could have the joy of breaking Hans' nose. Kristof however needed to take care of Gilda while the others were gone. Olaf was well, Olaf. The three, including Anna who included a boxing glove, went to the docks where a ship awaited. Kai did not bother beg for then not to go this time, with Wilhelm there, it was useless. Who knows maybe he'll die and he'll stay away from the queen or decide to stay there with the other villains. Meanwhile the the trio boarded the ship. Anna asked Kristof,

"Are you sure you can take care of her?"

"Yes. I'm a Dad taking care of a three year old, what could go wrong?"

"That's not reassuring."

"Come on Gilda back me up here, Gilda?"

"That's even less reassuring."

"Found her, she was playing who can lean over the farthest over the water."

"Actually why doesn't Kai take care of her?"

Wilhelm and Elsa were mapping a course, pointing to each of the corresponding points.

"We could take the right route, veering us away from the maelstrom."

"True but that would take us by the kraken's keep."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Or we could just take the center pass."

"That puts us right into the sea of death, blood, storms, and sharp rocks please avoid."

"Oh please, that's just a mistranslation. It's one of those suggestions like food expiration dates."

"Can you get any more foul?"

"No I cannot your majesty." The ship was ready to sail, eventually. It was a medium sized ship, prepared for travel and only battle if necessary. The ship set off at dawn. The queen as well as the many workers and passengers waved the citizens goodbye.

The southern isles was said to be a peaceful and fun place but from what the three could see, it was anything but. Various people walked around, all poor, one even seemed to be a soldier. Who would treat their people this way? It wasn't this way before. Elsa knew something had changed, and it had something to do with the new king. Anna was distracted with something else. She could swear she heard a strange sound, like sun after rain. Anna looked towards where she heard the sound. A tiny light could be seen in an alleyway. What on earth? She crept towards it, unaware to the others. Was that a- The light flew off. She chased it eagerly, getting the attention of her sister and Wilhelm.

"Hey wait up!" Anna yelled, chasing after it.

"Anna stop!"

"Princess Anna!" Anna made quick time with heels, which was quite impressive. She ran over carts, stands and general garbage. Elsa meanwhile had made the world's first monorail to catch up, while Wilhelm just tried to keep up. Anna eventually followed the light to a square with no one to be found. The light vanished. It seemed deserted all but for a grunting sound. A small girl was being chased through the street by a large man with a whip.

"Thief! Thief!" He cried, chasing the girl until she bumped into Anna. She fell down then scooted away. The man approached Anna.

"She yours?"

"Oh, no."

"Thought not, nothing but a thief."

"What did she steal?"

"One of the few pieces of bread I have left in my bakery, if she wants it, she'll 'ave to pay for it."

"Do you think maybe she can't?"

"What are ya blabbering about? I have my own family to worry about!"

"What if I paid for her?"

"Really? Suppose that could work." Anna handed him a copper coin. He leapt up and hugged her, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Thank you mam!" The man said, crying in joy.

"Barclay!" A voice yelled, a man surrounded by guards, suited in more gold imaginable walked into the square, "That is princess Anna of Arendelle, unhand her or I will have you executed!"

"I'm sorry my king I'm sorry Princess Anna." The man said, backing away then running. Elsa finally caught up to Anna, with Wilhelm, who was panting of exhaustion. He had run into a pack of dogs, a barn, and a whatever the heck that thing was. Don't care? Ok. Elsa yelled, running up to her sister, "Anna!"

"Ah Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, how nice to meet you, I am king Sebastian." He kissed both of their hands in respect(Wilhelm nearly blew a gasket when he kissed Elsa's). He then said extravegently, "Welcome to the southern isles!"


	17. Silver and Gold

Chapter 17 Silver and Gold

The king lead the group into the entrance hall, which made no attempt to be humble. To put it another fashion, the rich were really rich and the poor were really poor.

"Please, make yourself at home." The king said, motioning ahead. Anna was a little taken in, although it was slightly lessened by hatred for the king's brother. Wilhelm didn't care. Elsa remained unimpressed, granted it was difficult to impress someone who made a palace of ice in two minutes.

"Your majesty we will discuss the peace treaty in the library just this way. Your sister and your bodyguard are free to explore the castle." The king said, walking towards the library.

"I'm not leaving my sister's side" Anna said, stepping forward.

"Nor I my Queen's." Wilhelm explained, arms crossed. Sebastian was not deterred or annoyed. He had prepared for this.

"I had hoped princess Anna would get a chance to pound my youngest brother until his head spins." Sebastian said proudly. Anna smiled, it was what she came for after all. She told Wilhelm to watch Elsa and went looking for Hans. Sebastian lead the way to the library, followed by Wilhelm.

The library was well stocked with books of various sizes, not as impressive in width as Arendelle, but it compensated in height. A table was placed in the center with two chairs across from each other. Sebastian sat at the far chair.

"Please, sit." He invited, gesturing towards the other seat. Wilhelm stood at the door, sword at the ready.

"Let's get to work shall we?" Sebastian said, bringing forth a document. "This peace treaty states that all conflict of any kind is behind us and we will resume to our mutual existence."

"Does your brother feel the same way?"

"Indeed he does, after much persuasion."

"What kind of persuasion?"

"Oh no no, we haven't tortured him or anything, we made a deal with him so he might forgive you."

"Forgive me?! He tried to kill me and left my sister for dead."

"Now now, this isn't a way to establish peace is it?"

This man was a snake, not as much as Wilhelm, but still a snake. The deal was the more important part. What would you gain? Peace, tolerance. What would you lose? It seemed to be nothing. Elsa reached for the quill. "Enough, lets get this over with." She said, and began to write.

In the dungeon Anna crept around, looking for her personal punching bag.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to whack that smile of his traitor face with a hi or hya or a..." She stopped her ridiculous fake martial arts moves when once again she heard grunting. She hid behind a corner and looked into where the grunting was coming from. It was Hans, being whipped. So that was his punishment. She would have expected after 4 years the punishment would have stopped. She had to admit this was cruel, Hans deserved it of course but for someone else this would be unbelievably cruel. Anna crept in, trying not to make a sound, only to knock over a suit of armor, then a skeleton, then a rope holding a chandelier, crushing the torturer.

"That's exactly what I meant to do." Said Anna who pretended to act professional.

"Oh Great, none other than the princess of Arendelle herself to finish me off." Hans said, scowling. Anna said, angry and shocked, "Who is keeping you down here?"

"My brother Sebastian."

"I have to warn Elsa."

"Don't bother, she won't last a second."

"Please this is Elsa we're talking about."

"Yeah she doesn't know."

"Know what?" Hans looked at her, a mixture of wickedness and fear.

"Who he is."

Elsa had almost finished writing, completely focused on the paper. Wilhelm just kept standing guard, watching Sebastian. He was smiling, and not moving a muscle. Sebastian looked a different direction from facing the queen for just a second. What was he looking at? Something's not right. Wilhelm followed the line of vision to the window. He could see something moving but he wasn't sure what it- oh no. Wilhelm pushed the queen out of her chair onto the floor much to her and Sebastian's surprise. It was the last thing Wilhelm ever did.

Elsa was pushed out onto the floor, freezing it where her hands landed. She rose angrily, only to look and see what happened. Wilhelm lay on the ground, an arrow in his head, dead.

"That's why I didn't want he or your sister to come," Sebastian said, rising out of his chair, "They might interfere and cause unnecessary damage." Elsa saw the silver ring on the floor. Probably stolen, but it was the thought that counts. Elsa picked it up and examined it. She put it in her pocket and turned to face the king, a snow storm brewing in her wake.

"Oh don't bother miss, I wouldn't try it." The king said, removing the hardly noticed black gloves. A heavy blast of snow and hail burst out at him, only to deteriorate. The king's hand was hideous. Stuck in the aged bone was a shard, just like Elsa's. Except this one wasn't white. The king reintroduced himself, "In answer to your question I bought it, guess the freak didn't know what it was. It's a shard just like yours. Now, let me clarify. My name is King Sebastian Midas."


	18. Escape from the Southern Isles

Chapter 18: Escape from The Southern Isles

Sebastian shot forth a blast of his own, which lunged towards the queen like a claw. She slipped out of its grasp, releasing a whirlwind of snow. Sebastian blocks it with a wall, which melts down and fires back up, knocking Elsa into the air. She lands back down, freezing the ground instantly. Sebastian fires a blast of gold, trapping her.

"You know, if its this easy to take you out imagine how easy it will be to kill your sister."Sebastian said, crushing the queen with the gold structure. That got Elsa's attention. A blizzard knocked Sebastian off his feet and broke the gold structure. Elsa got up and let loose another blast. Midas blocked it and pushed a wall of gold forward at the queen, warping it to have spikes as it got closer. Elsa pushed it back, to no avail. She turned around, she was being pushed right out the window. Better to jump than be impaled. Elsa jumped out, landing on the snow covered roof, gradually sliding down. She had to find Anna before Midas.

In the dungeon, Anna was running. The king was king MIDAS? As in gold? She ran back up the stairs from where she came, only to run back down when she heard voices above her. Anna ran back to Hans.

"How do I get out of here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just tell me!"

"Let me out." Hans said, shaking his chains. Anna huffed and unlocked them, only to immediately have them around her neck.

"Time to finish, what I started." Hans said, gritting his teeth. Anna stomped on his foot, and took a sword from a suit of armor.

"Start leading the way." Anna said, taking charge. Hans backed away and gestured her to follow him.

Sebastian saw the queen on the frozen lake. Following her would be a death wish. He, of course, had a plan B. Sebastian called for one of his guards.

"Lucius, lead the guards into the dungeon, and eliminate princess Anna. If you see my brother, bring him to me, I want three new statues for my gallery."

The guarded nodded in response and went downstairs. Somebody was going to die tonight.

Anna was lead into a boathouse. It was really creepy, that was certain.

"Looks like that monster has already done her share of damage." Hans said, seeing the frozen water. Anna looked down at it, thought for a second, then pushed Hans onto the ice. It didn't break.

"Good, we can run across it." Anna said as Hans moaned. Anna leapt onto the ice, slid a little then ran ahead, followed by her would be husband.

"Elsa must be around here somewhere." Anna said

"Leave a monster, go back to a monster, oh joy." Hans said, an arrow flying past his head. The guards were firing at them from the boathouse. The two ran across the lake, trying to get out of range. One of the guards brought forth something else, something much more dangerous than a crossbow. Hans knew what it was and stopped.

"Hans what are you doing?"

"It's no use."

"We can outrun the crossbows."

"That's no crossbow... That's a cannon." The cannon shot a ball straight at Hans' feet blowing the ice apart and sending the prince flying. Anna ran as the ice behind her fell apart. The guards began reloading. Anna knew she couldn't outrun it but she had to try. The cannon was loaded, and fired. Anna braced herself. A massive ice barrier encased the cannonball, stopping it in it's tracks. Elsa stepped forward and took one step, pressing her foot hard on the ground and a massive ball of ice went spiraling at the boathouse, blowing it to pieces.

"Are you Ok Anna?"

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here."

"Don't worry, I have a plan, follow me."

Sebastian watched the queen and her sister. He was furious. They were not going to escape, one way or another. Sebastian shot forth a sandstorm-like blast of golden dust. It swirled around the two sisters. He was not going to let another Arendelle queen escape from him again.

The cloud was massive, the ice dome was protecting the two but it would break eventually.

"Any time now Elsa!"

"I'm working on it!"

"Please!"

"Give me a sec!"

The gold broke through, only to be knocked away by the Royal's Crown bursting out of the water. It lowered back into the water, the two sisters inside, and safe for now.


	19. Coming To Terms

Chapter 19: Coming to Terms

The Royal's Crown rose out of Arendelle's waters at noon. Kristof immediately ran up to his wife and hugged her, Gilda following behind. Elsa was the only other person who came out of the ice structure. Kai ran up to the queen.

"Your majesty, are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Did Wilhelm do something to you are you-"

"Yes he did."

"What?"

"He died."

Kai stepped back. He didn't expect the head of guards to actually die. The Southern Isles obviously weren't in the mood for peace. Anna was caring for Gilda, pretending that nothing happened. Kristof could easily see through it, but they still had to help Gilda. Elsa walked up to her people.

"People of Arendelle, the Southern Isles have rejected peace. They have killed many of our soldiers, and came close to killing both Me and Princess Anna. We also know they have a magic user by the name of King Midas. You all must retreat to the ice palace, you will be protected by Marshmallow the snow golem. Princess Anna and Prince Kristof will lead the way. I must stay here and face Midas. You are the people of Arendelle, and I will do anything in my power to protect you, no matter what cost I must pay."

Elsa forced back a tear when she said those words, remembering Wilhelm. She knew what she was doing. It was a strategy Elsa learned from her advisors, pressuring. Her sister now had to take the citizens up the mountain. Elsa knew she could die, but at least no one else... no one more... had to die with her. Anna was crying into Kristof's shoulder, as she knew the same, her daughter holding her tight.

Elsa was clearing away Wilhelm's room, some of the items could be useful. Some of them only pained her. The bag of black fairy dust, could be useful. Liars knives, maybe. His heart, now dusty and empty. Elsa stared at it, a reminder of experiences, good and bad. On the 2 year anniversary of the Great Thaw, he wanted to ask me something, the queen knew what it was now, but maybe if she had let him ask he wouldn't be... Kai came in, interrupting Elsa's train of thought.

"Your majesty." He said, Elsa turned around, facing the butler.

"Suppose you want to know how he died don't you?"

Kai nodded, partially grieving, partially pleased.

"He pushed me out of the way of an arrow."

Kai forgot the whole pleased part and said, "I'm sorry... I think I misjudged him."

"No, you didn't."

"..."

"Everyone knew who he was, they just didn't understand the motive."

Elsa held the ring in her hand, fumbling it. She took a box in the drawer and placed the ring inside

. "Destroy this." Elsa said to Kai. Kai took it, they both knew he wasn't going to destroy it, but it was better for it to be out of mind. It was here when the queen began to sing.

Look at these memories

Which I have grown to love

Look at these tapestries

I have grown so fond of

Don't know why I love them

Just so much

Maybe they remind me of him

Or that they're silky to the touch

Why why oh why

do I trifle with this

These silly things which I miss

Of time gone bye

A box on the counter

Holds my wedding ring

Why do I encounter

The monsters that life did bring

Time gone by

Don't know why

I even bother to forget

When I think I'll find

They are set

Deep in my mind

I want to know why

I cling onto

Why I still respond to

Time gone by

Time is what makes us strong

Time deters from our wrong

So why shouldn't I

Why couldn't I

Cling onto

Time gone by...

Anna had organized the massive retreat, with help from Kristof. It was only a temporary move of course, but it was an emotional one. She had been watching her sister in their castle. They both knew what was at stake, and retreating was the only other option. The people of Arendelle weren't fighters, only Wilhelm and Elsa knew of the subject. Now there was just Elsa, the Snow Queen, left to fight. Anna was the only thing Elsa had left to lose, and she didn't plan on losing her. The citizens of Arendelle began their steady trek up the mountain, and the queen stayed for her death day.


	20. The Spider's Trap

Chapter 20: The Spider Trap

The battlefield was not Arendelle, the lake was. Elsa felt more comfortable fighting in her element, literally. She stood at the shoreline, waiting. What if she died? What then? Sebastian wouldn't go after Anna, he had no reason to. What if she lived? Then what? It wouldn't be happily ever after. Not now that Wilhelm was dead, not now she knew there were others. This battle was nothing, it changed nothing whether she lived or died. Elsa had no intention of holding back however, and the web like structure proved it. This was one of Elsa's more thought out creations. An icy spiderweb was under the surface of the lake. If anything touched it, she would know immediately. And something did touch it, a big something. Elsa stared at the fleet, each one had at least one cannon. The only way into Arendelle was by ship, that was certain. (For disney fans reading this, you probably recognize this battle is going to be a lot like the one in Maleficent). For now the two were just staring at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Sebastian knew what he was planning. He had no intention of killing the queen, yet. But either way it was going to be difficult. Sebastian turned to his men. He was tired of my life I've been

A nobody and a beast

Now I am a sight to be seen

And all that blabber shall cease

Under my command

Simply by demand

There's a word I can't quite say it

If there's something I need not obey it

The word for standing tall

The word for above all

The word is unstoppable

Unstoppable

Nothing's bringing me down

I'm Unstoppable

My feet are on the ground

I'm unstoppable

Don't doubt me

About me

Being unstoppable

I'm unstoppable

See me wearing this crown

I'm unstoppable

See me ruling this town

If you dare to defy me

If you dare to lie to me

If you dare not follow my wishes

You'll be sleeping with the fishes

I'm unstoppable

The most powerful on earth

I'm unstoppable

Now monster from birth

I beseech to you

To

See that

I'm unstoppable

Know that Im unstoppable

I'm unstoppable!

"FIRE!"

If they want a monster they're going to get it. A dozen cannonballs flew into the air . Elsa merely stepped onto the lake, freezing it. Time to use the web for two things. The many sharp slivers of the web flew up out of the ice, shredding a good number of the ships and tearing the cannonballs to pieces. The smaller ships collapsed, quickly coated by ice which pushed the remains below the lake. The cannons fired again, only to be blasted back by a blizzard.

Sebastian watched the cold air pushing the sails back, some of the ships being tipped backward by the breeze.

"Even in battle she shows off." He remarked and signaled to his men. Each of them wore (essentially cleats) and began to walk on the ice.

Men were walking on the ice, that could be seen, plain as day. Elsa didn't want to hurt them...much, but something had to be done. She fired a series of blasts, rather that freezing their hearts though, it coated them in frost. The men were preserved and stuck in their position, as if something from a cartoon. Midas was losing easily from Elsa's perspective, although this was the first time when she used her powers when she felt...woozy.

"We will not be able to defeat her my King." A soldier explained. Sebastian turned to him, calm as could be and explained, "Relax, I have no intention of defeating her, she will defeat herself. The snow queen has a shard in her heart, the more she uses her powers, the faster her heart beats until..." He made an exploding motion with his hands.

Elsa was fending off every attack, exhaustingly. She should feel powerful but instead she felt like her heart was going to burst. She couldn't see straight. Was that one cannonball or two? Elsa couldn't tell. Who was she fighting again? Where's Anna? Who was that guy who saved her again? What's going on? Elsa, the snow queen collapsed, defeated. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. The last sight she saw was Sebastian, proud of his success

Anna and Kristof had been marching up the mountain to the ice castle. Kristof had tried his best to prevent Anna from looking back, but it was futile. Both she and Gilda had looked back every so often. She didn't expect her sister to lose, but Anna didn't expect her sister to win either. The entire lake was a battlefield, anyone could see that, and her sister wasn't holding anything back. Anna knew she couldn't do anything to stop it, but she still felt like she could do something. Anna thought she had to get down there, but she didn't know how. She wasn't going to lose her sister like Wilhelm lost his brother. Wilhelm's brother. Anna turned to Kristof and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He asked. Anna was smiling. This was not the reaction he expected.

"Wilhelm's brother!" Anna said, gesturing to Gilda. She was the key to fighting back against King Midas. She could summon Peter, and with him comes magic.

Elsa woke up in a pit. A dark, creepy pit, nothing more. She looked around, she wasn't dead of course, but this could be assumed to be... No it's not. Elsa told herself.

"Hello your majesty!" Sebastian said. He stood by the queen, smug.

"You no good, wretched son of a-"

"Language! Watch your tone your majesty."

Elsa was stuck in a golden container that shined with sadness. It was a while before she asked,

"... Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you do this?"

"Revenge."

"For your brother?"

"For what your mother did! I was the one who slaved away for her, not that so called hero of a father."

"..."

"I bought the shard so I could be a hero like your father but instead I only made it worse. When I heard the queen of Arendelle had magic powers I thought it was her, I didn't know she was dead until you arrived."

"Why attack me then?"

"If you were dead then I would be considered a hero. Sebastian the conqueror, But I can't kill you, because your her daughter."

The guy was crazy. Plain and simple. Elsa could tell, but she was just stalling. The gold chamber broke free and she leapt out, firing a quick blast at Sebastian. He whisked it away and shot a blast of gold into Elsa's heart. She cringed back, her heat still in pain from earlier. Midas said, satisfied, "Now your majesty, be happy, you're what you've always wanted to be, alone where nobody will ever find you."


	21. The Song of Children

Chapter 21: The Song of Children

Anna and Kristof arrived at Oaken's as soon as they could, Gilda following behind. Oaken's was the nearest shelter, and likely the best place to summon Peter. Plus it had a sauna! Anna came in first, carrying Gilda. Oaken was at the counter, managing a few things. He turned to face the princess, cheery as ever.

"Oo oo! Autumn sale, 25 off sweaters, pumpkins, and Halloween masks that look like my cousin Fergus." The shop owner said, placing a variety of the items on the table. Anna covered Gilda's eyes when they looked at the mask of Fergus. Hesitantly, Anna clarified, "We need a room for Gilda to stay in."

Oaken walked over to a door on the far side of the shop and opened it to show a room with a fireplace and window. It was comfortable as far as a cabin goes.

"It's 200p a night." The man said, fumbling his hands.

"We'll take it. Kristof come in!"

Kristof came in, and Oaken's response was quick and curious.

"Aren't you dat man who called me-"

"No you must have me confused with some other handsome blond ice seller."

"It is you! Why you-"

"Sorry gotta go."

Kristof ran into the room faster than either Gilda or Anna. The two princesses entered and prepared to summon Peter. Summoning Peter Pan is surprisingly easy, at least when you have a child. They are the only ones who know the call. Gilda sat in the middle of the floor, patient but excited. She didn't know how to call him, but she would find a way. Gilda tried calling his name, bird songs, even morse code. Nothing. Anna and Kristof had fallen asleep. One was a tangled mess with drool coming out and the other was Kristof. There was one last thing Gilda hadn't tried. The girl went up to the window and whistled for Olaf. The snowman was outside, frolicking about and occasionally falling apart. Olaf came inside, and climbed in through the window. They hugged and laughed, Olaf's nose nearly poking Gilda's eye out. Sometime before 3:00 Gilda was using Olaf as a mini sled with his arms as handlebars. The two were swirling around the room, Gilda laughing hysterically the whole time. Gilda had forgotten about why she chose to bring her cousin in, but she was enjoying it. They hardly noticed the figure who had been watching them the whole time. Gilda sped past a chair, only to bump into a table. She fell off Olaf onto the ground, bruised. Olaf quickly got up and went over to her.

"Ow."

"Gilda!... Hug?"

"Sure why not?"

"Shame about that though."

"It's alright..."

The bruise was fading away as sparks of green light flew around it. Peter walked toward Gilda and looked over the arm.

"See? Good as new."

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Haha I know Olaf. Now, lets wake up the parents shall we?"

Peter clapped his hands twice, arousing Kristof and Anna. Kristof woke with a start and got up. Anna woke up then fell back asleep.

"Princess Anna!"

"Elsa did it!"

Everyone stared at the princess in confusion. She simply shrugged then straightened her hair.

"You called?"

"Yes we need your help."

"I quite agree."

"You already know?"

"About your approach for Gilda?"

"What? No this has nothing to do with my parenting skills."

"Oh really? When was the last time you played with her?"

Kristof tried to butt in here. "Anna and I are great parents."

Oh really, you're paranoid, you're out

Of your league

If you could find out

something you're doing right I'd be intrigued

You're a worrywarts,

You're bad at sports

But try to see a light at the end of the tunnel

Try to see some light or you'll pummel

People always think that children is too much stress

Well that's a matter I must address

Either you cut it,

You probably have done it

Every little flicker of fear,

Waiting for some hope to appear.

Well allow me to clarify

So that you're not terrified

Of. the. situation.

It's time for you to take my hand

Then you'll understand

What it means to fly

There's nowhere to run

So try and have some fun

Time think a happy thought

Give it all ya got

Wave all your troubles goodbye

That's what it means to fly!

Believe me I know this well

Listen to that twinkling bell

This is where I stand

Now I'm in command

So try to understand

What it means to fly

When you are cold and afraid

When your light is in the shade

When your hope is dark and scathed

Try and remember

What it means to fly

To rise out of the ashes

To survive life's many lashes

Then you will go

Then you will know

What it means to fly

Rise up out of the dark and cold

No more fear, time to be bold

A happy thought is all it takes

Despite every last mistake

Then you'll see what I mean by

What it means to fly"

Anna and Kristof just stood there, watching him. Finally, when Peter finished he explained, "Now, lets get back to Arendelle, you have a kingdom to win back."


	22. The Rise Of the Snow Queen

Chapter 22: The rise of The snow queen

Elsa was alone, at least it seemed that way. How could this possibly get any worse? Oh yeah, she was gradually being turned into gold. The snow queen just sat there, doing nothing. She had no power, was dying , and was bored.

"How are you going to get out of this one?" She said to herself, isn't that you do in prison, think and talk to yourself while you rot away? Elsa got up on her feet. She could never keep still, even when she was captive in her own home. The queen walked around for a while, the whole time, feeling like she was being watched. She just kept walking, hoping to ambush whatever it could be. The queen whipped around to see only a small light. Is that the same light Anna saw? No. That was yellow, this is blue. Elsa slowly crept towards it. (To all of you tinker bell fans YES this is Periwinkle and the other light is Tink. I mean I already have PETER PAN for Pete's sake, I think I can pretty much throw in as many characters I want.) It was a fairy, it flew over and stood on Elsa's hand.

"Ok...this is a first." The queen said, staring in confusion, "So I'm delusional now."

The fairy crossed her arms and spoke although all that came out was bell sounds.

"I can't understand you."

The fairy rubbed her chin then gave an "Aha!" face. The fairy flew up and began skywriting in fairy dust.

"'My name is Pumpernickel.'" Elsa read. The fairy looked back at the words, baffled and shook her head.

"It's not my fault your writing looks like chicken scratch."

The fairy imitated the queen for a second the went back to drawing.

"'My name is Fairytwinkle ...Periwinkle.'"

"Ok Periwinkle, what do you want?"

"'To get you out of this pit.'"

"I'm dying and that's that, as long as my sister is safe, I'm fine."

"'She's going to fig-'"

"What?! Anna has no idea what he's capable of, I need to save her."

"'That would involve getting out of the pit.'"

"You have any ideas?"

"'I know the way'"

"Does it involve rainbows or butterflies?"

"'That is a misunderstood stereotype. There's a secret passage this way.'"

"... Wait... Fairies are powerful right?"

"'Yeah'"

"Is it possible to raise the dead? Only one person, I promise."

"'No... But I know someone who might be able to do that.'"

"Lead the way"

"'Okay, your choice, not mine'"

They arrived at the darkest part of the pit by nightfall. Most people called it a very specific name which it easily lived up to: Demons Cape. There was nothing except darkness and what seemed to a poorly made cabin with a yard sale.

"So where is this guy?"

"'Its not exactly a guy as much as a-'"

A figure was crawling behind Periwinkle, it lunged at her only to land flat on it's face. Both the fairy and Elsa backed away as the creature rose. It was hideous, not as hideous as Anna in the morning but still enough to make one cringe.

"You're the Mad Merchant?" Elsa asked, slightly afraid.

"Oh yes.. That is 1 of my names... Another is the monster, the snake, and the most used of all... Frankenstein's Monster."

"You're Frankenstein's Monster?"

"Yes."

"How are you not falling apart?"

"One shard is all it takes otherwise the monster breaks."

"You have a shard?"

The creature nods and lets forth a bolt of lightning into the sky.

"Uhh... We need to bring back someone who died."

"The answer to that is clear."

"What is it?"

"You have a shard! Figure it out!"

"Please! Lets make a deal!"

"Deal? Hmm... Sounds good. Made deal with shiny man a while ago."

"Shiny man?"

"Yeah stuck shard in hand, without it he nothing."

"No hand..."

"That freebee! here real deal! Give me something and I will tell you how to bring him back."

"What do you want?"

"Something only he can give you."

"Could you narrow it down?"

"You'll know when it comes."

"... Ok deal."

"Hehehehee ok here's what you do: you and shiny man have to return what you took from him."

"What do you... Statues... Sebastian's shard can create living gold, then I give Wilhelm back his heart and he'll turn human!"

"DUH!"

"Thank you merchant."

"Remember our deal!"

Elsa nodded and ran off, Periwinkle following behind. The snow queen had just made a deal she didn't know the cost of, with Rumplestiltskin. On the bright side, she knew how to defeat Midas, and she wasn't going to stop until her family was safe.


	23. The Maelstrom

Chapter 23: The Maelstrom

Peter lead Anna and Kristof to the castle without anyone noticing. Apparently flying boys carrying royal lovers, a snowman, and a little are a common sight in Arendelle. Peter opened the window and let the couple in. Anna had enjoyed flying, Kristof had enjoyed getting airsickness.  
>"So we're in the castle, now what?" Kristof asked, closing the window. Anna pondered the question then answered, "We need a distraction!"<p>

"Like what?"

"I don't know Sven." Olaf said, hopping around merrily. Anna and Kristof stared at each other and nodded.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"What the blazes?!" The guard yelled, running after the snowman.

"That was easy." Anna said, "Now we just head to the throne room and force Midas to tell us where Elsa is. Lets go!"

Anna ran off in the other direction. Kristof merely stood there waiting for Anna to realize she was going the wrong way. The princess ran back towards the other side, followed by Kristof and Gilda.

"I don't want to be a henchmen, it's just my job." Lucius said, crying with Olaf beside him  
>"Will a hug help?"<br>"(Sniffle) Yeah."  
>Elsa burst into the room, looking around.<br>"Olaf where's Anna?"  
>"Going to fig-"<br>Lucius interrupted, blubbering like a baby  
>"Please will you forgive me your majesty?"<br>"Uhh...sure...you...guy?"  
>While the guard wouldn't stop crying Olaf explained Anna's destination. Elsa nodded and began to form ice magic. She had a plan.<p>

Sebastian sat on his throne, pleased with himself. He had successfully defeated the Snow Queen. Anna burst in with a shovel, followed by Kristof with a pick axe. Sebastian stared at them.  
>"Really? This is my doom? A princess who can't keep track of her shoes let alone her family, and a man who smells like a monkeys armpit. Pathetic." Sebastian said before firing a blast of gold. It was easily blocked by a wall of ice.<br>"Elsa!" Anna yelled in joy. The snow queen came in, flurries at the ready.

"Don't hurt my sister!" The queen yelled, firing another blast of ice. Midas angrily shot a blast of gold, bursting the decoy into fluff. One half of the snow reformed into the fake Elsa, who wore a clever smirk. The other half, formed another decoy. Anna stood dumbfounded, this was impressive, even for Elsa. Sebastian gritted his teeth and fired again.  
>"You're not really getting this are you?" The three decoys said, crossing their arms. Sebastian kept on shooting and blasting until the entire room was coated in decoys. Sebastian looked around and burst a massive golden scar. All of the decoys dissipated and the snow began forming in the center of the room. Marshmallow didn't care being split into fifty copies, but he did enjoy the look on Sebastian's face.<p>

"So, where's the real queen?" Kristof asked, seeing Marshmallow. It was at this time the entire castle shook.

In the center of the lake, Elsa stood, smug. She could understand why Huntsman enjoyed trickery so much, it was kinda fun. Risky, but fun. Periwinkle had told her everything. Peter knew about Midas and sent out Periwinkle and Tink to stop him. It didn't work. It was Elsa's job to stop Midas now and she had a plan. The queen stomped in the middle of the lake and gradually the ice began to turn. It was churning rapidly soon enough, forming a whirlpool. Wait for it. Wait for it. Elsa saw Sebastian fly out of the window and land on one of the ships. Now it was up to the others to get that shard.

Marshmallow threw Midas OUT THE WINDOW. Anna and Kristof ran over to the window. Midas had landed on one of the ships but once again she was wowed. The entire lake was a whirlpool!

"I'll protect Mother, you get shard." Marshmallow roared, jumping into the water.  
>"What shard?" Kristof yelled, barely able to hear anything because of the whirlpool.<br>"He must mean the magic shard in Midas. We have to pull it out of his hand. Come on." Anna yelled picking up Gilda. The two approached the window.  
>"Uhh you go first."<br>"No you."  
>Gilda jumped, ignoring her parents' blabbering. Anna quickly jumped in after her, followed by Kristof. Anna landed on one of the ships, having caught Gilda. Kristof landed on one of the masts which immediately collapsed. The iceman barely held onto the side of the ship. The couple gradually began making their way to the other ships.<p>

Sebastian rose dizzy and uneven. He looked around. A whirlpool is how she planned to stop him? He had had it with the queen. Sebastian began to walk towards the side of the ship, only to be whacked back by a shovel. Anna stood armed with a shovel and Gilda at her feet. Kristof stood beside her and began to charge only to shot to the other side of the ship like a rag doll. Anna backed away as Midas neared. Hastily, she attempted to hit him with the shovel. The king knocked it away as if a fly.

"This is where your story ends, princess Anna." The king said prepared to turn her into gold. He was, at least, until Gilda started crying. Peter lifted Sebastian into the air, dropping him in the crow's nest.

"Be prepared to catch Anna!" Peter yelled, bringing forth a sword from his belt. As Sebastian got up Peter said, "En Garde!"  
>Sebastian smiled grimly and a golden sword formed in his hand. He lunged first only to be blocked. Peter swung back, parried by the king who swung again. Peter swung against it, gradually pushing it down. Peter stepped on the hilt of the blade and sliced off Sebastian's hand. The king screamed in pain and watched as where his hand once was a golden hook grew.<br>"Hello Captain." Peter said, smirking. Down below Anna caught the hand and yanked the shard out of it before throwing the hand overboard.


	24. Aftermath 2

Chapter 24: Happily Ever After

As the whirlpool died down, Elsa began walking to her sister who held the shard in hand. Peter flew down, carrying Hook. Anna ran up to Elsa and hugged her. Kristof had picked up Gilda and gone over to them.

"Elsa, your hair." Anna said, pointing to the yellow streaks in her sister's hair.

"Oh Midas struck me, don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Elsa took the shard and walked over to the center of the ship.

"Elsa what are you doing?"

"An act of true love." The queen answered as the shape of Wilhelm began to form out of gold. The statue merely stood there, motionless.

"And one finishing touch." Elsa said as she took the heart from her pocket and brought it to the statue. The gold gradually began turning to skin, and the figure began to take motion. Wilhelm gasped for air, nearly falling over.

"Woah note to self arrow equals head rush." Wilhelm said, clutching his head. He looked around, seeing his friends.

"What did a meteorite hit or did I miss a really crazy ball?"

"We're not dead! You're alive!" Anna yelled. Wilhelm nodded, still panting.

"Ah.. You sure?"

Everyone assured him they weren't dead.

"So... Who saved me."

Elsa stepped forward and showed the ring.

"Ah yes, I ah um have a-"

Elsa kissed him to shut him up. It wasn't one of those 2 hour long kisses but it was a real kiss. She stopped and Wilhelm stood there, more shocked than the fact he wasn't dead.

"And I thought the arrow was a head rush." Wilhelm said, surprised beyond belief. Behind them Hook escaped Peter's grip and fell to the floor. Elsa and Wilhelm turned to face the crook.

"You go ahead."

"No he killed you so..."

"I insist." Wilhelm said, motioning for her to go. Elsa went up to Hook who stared at her in hatred.

"What are you going to do? Punch me overboard?"

"No, of course not." Elsa said then snapped her fingers. Marshmallow landed on the ship nearly sinking it.

"He is." The queen said, pleased by the look of horror on Hook's face. The golem picked up Hook with only his fingers and through him 10 miles away. Peter flew off after him, he had to keep an eye on the pirate. So you pretty much imagine what happens next, Elsa and Wilhelm marry and happily ever after. However there was something they were all forgetting.

In the darkest corner of Arendelle sat Rumplestiltskin. He knew his deal well and in his own madness began saying,

"Something only her can give her, something to me she must deliver, something only he can give her."

The creature wore a toothy, wicked, grin as it cackled in his evil delight. Before him, the object of his delight, a baby carriage.

Protectors of the Queen part 3 the conclusion is coming whenever I feel like writing it.


	25. Welcome to part 3

Chapter 26: Welcome to part 3

Hi readers I just wanted to go back over part 2 before I begin writing part 3.

Plot: Playwrights this one was a little bit more well hidden. It was Les Miserables for those of you who got it. I won't be going into great detail in that as Elsa said she would freeze me if I did.

Characters: A lot of you did not like Midas I get it. I just like to raise the point that what makes the fire guys any better? To save time I'll just tell you all of the shards and what they do.

1. Elsa's shard(winter)

2. Sebastian's shard(gold)

3. Rumplestiltskin's shard(lightning)

4. Upcoming characters shard(fire)

5. Elphaba's shard(magic)

6. The cracked shard(e-

Everyone: We get it!

Alright alright why do my characters hate me? I am trying to point out that there is a fire person coming up. She is not supposed to be fire and ice, in fact it's Wilhelm she has the big connection to.

Theme: "What it means to fly" pretty much explained the entire theme. No matter how terrible a state you might be in, you have to rise up.

By the way I also have a thing where you are allowed to interview me and the characters about Protectors of The Queen. While I regret to inform you that part 3 is the final part :*( the interview will always be open and I sometimes go back and make edits to chapters such as songs, etc. Also if you have any ideas for a story consult me. I guarantee that I am the toughest Frozen critic in Fanfiction. If it has my approval then you can't go wrong. Lastly when doing the interview you may ask about ships such as Elsanna, Helsa, Kristelsa, etc. Consider it payback for trying to freeze me Elsa.

Elsa: I know where you live

Uhh..Get ready for part 3 guys! And please do something so the queen doesn't hurt me.


	26. Interview notification

Sorry everyone part 3 is coming up as soon as I'm done revising part one. I was recently informed that question-answers things are not allowed on Fanfiction(who made that rule?) so I will be moving the interview to a new story and have it be responses to fanfictions, etc. On a totally different note I am throwing a Frozen custom song contest the winning song will be in Part 3(if I can find a way to make it fit) remember nothing too suggestive or with too many inappropriate words. All types of music are accepted. I will come up with a prize for the runnerup. To submit a song follow this template:

Singer: Elsa

Title: Let it Go

Music style: Pop

Closest resembling song: Defying Gravity

Song: (insert song here)

Name of submitter:Disney

Mood: Rebellious

End of template

To send it in to me either PM or review this chapter


	27. Part 3 sneak peek!

**Hey readers, I am here with a sneak peek of Protectors of the queen part 3. YAY! Part 3 is coming very soon, and I guarentee it will not disappoint.**

It was dark. Everywhere in Neverland it seemed to be dark, darker than anyone could believe. The sky was dark, the ground was dark, everything, was dark. People believed Neverland to be a beautiful place. It was, at day, but by night it was dark. Just dark. People had grown accustomed to it, as they had many of Neverland's wonders, but the newcomer was not, and his first impression wasn't a good one. Hook was in shackles in the main deck of the Jolly Roger. Only one was in the room with him his name was Peter. For those of you who think you know a lot about Peter Pan are more wrong than wrong. If you've learned anything from these stories, or Frozen itself, it's that the people who seem good may be bad, and the people who seem bad may be bad. Whether this applies to life now, I don't know, but, Peter Pan did come across as good didn't he?

Hook winced as the whip hit him again. He had been a king, now he was a prisoner being beaten like a dog. It was too dark to see the scars, but he knew they were there. They burned. A lot. The whip hit again, resulting in a profound gasp in pain. Hook gritted his teeth. Now here he was, being tortured by a child nonetheless, a child indeed, but mad. Both kinds. The whip struck again, followed by a short scream. Why did he make that deal, why did he make that a cursed deal with the monster in the pit? None of this would have happened. The queen wouldn't have defeated him, his brother wouldn't have been killed, and this child wouldn't be torturing him to find out where the monster was.

"Where is he?" Peter asked. He sent his fairies to aid the queen, in hopes they would find Rumplestiltskin, but they hadn't said a word. Now a man who had sentenced countless people, and crushed the dreams of every child in the Southern Isles, wasn't speaking. He hunted this man down through oceans and mountains. This man had met Rumplestiltskin. Peter knew that for a fact. Now he wanted to know where Rumplestiltskin was, and the man wasn't saying a word.

"Tell me Hook!" Peter shouted, yelling into Hook's face, only to be spat in the eye. That little fiend needs a little more persuasion does he? Fine. Peter grabbed the back of Hook's shirt and stuck Hook's head out the window, making the crocodile below apparent. The beast was massive, and hungry. It tried to snap up and bite Hook every so often, but missed barely. Hook screamed at the sight of the reptile and tried to get back inside the ship, but Peter wouldn't let him. The boy held the collar firmly out the window, close enough so you could drown a person in the waves crashing against the boat.

"Do I have your attention now?" Peter yelled in Hook's ear. Hook shook his head, sealing his mouth shut. Peter pushed the pirate's head closer to the water, close enough for the crocodile to reach. It smiled wickedly, at its meal. Hook screamed and yelled, "I'll tell you please!"

Peter ripped Hook's head back just before the crocodile made a massive snap where Hook's head was. Peter grimly pulled Hook back inside and threw him onto the wooden floor. Hook struggled to his feet, wiping the mixture of sea water and sweat off of him. He looked back towards Peter a broken and disturbed man. Peter didn't care at all. He walked towards Hook cruelly, before bending down in front of the disaster. Hook breathed heavily nonstop, and Peter waited until Hook thought he was safe before he rose his question again.

"Now, I shall ask only one more time, and you will answer, or the crocodile will swallow you in chunks." Peter said, setting himself on one knee. He had gotten his anger across, now it was a matter of finishing the job. Finding the answer to the question, that had been on Peter's mind for so long. It nearly drove him mad. The truth itself couldn't be believed. The answer from the witness will cure everything. Peter grabbed Hook's chin and turned the head towards him.

"I will ask one more time, and I will not ask again. Where is Rumplestiltskin, where is my father?"


	28. Part 3, Chapter 1: The Hunted

**What's this? A new chapter? Everyone out in fanfiction knows what that means. The Protectors Series is about to have part three! I will give you a first chapter for part three here, others will soon follow. Also, if I get enough reviews then Protectors will not be a trilogy. It will be a full on series with multiple parts, one of those ones that never ends like Star Wars. I mean there are like fifty Star Wars things it's crazy. Anywho, get ready for part three in ****_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

Chapter 1, Part 3: Hunted

The wind was a vicious one, anybody could see that well. A storm was brewing. Anyone could see that. But to most, it was not noticeable. To most it was just the sky throwing it's daily fit. To most it was whatever watched them being mad at someone. Of course the one who overlooked it, wasn't most. She wasn't like most people. She was strong, she was brave. She would fight for light where there was none, and find it somehow. Her mother was exactly the same, still was. However, things that will pass shall in the end. Whatever the winds of fate permit. But, while I am telling you who this girl will be, I am forgetting to tell you why. Why would anyone be who they are without a reason? Why would a theif be a theif? Why would a knight be a knight? This is the story of a girl, a very young one, nonetheless, and how she became who she needed to be. Who is she? Not who you think she is.

The woman ran through the woods, her ragged dreess behind her tearing at every branch and her soul. The stomrm continued to thunder above her in the night sky, ready to touch down and put her out of her misery. Bt it didn't, whatever was above didn't feel like she deserved even that. The woman was caught on a thorny bush, sacrificing what little bit of fabric that wasn't torn to rip off of it. The woman ignored the thorns and branches cutting into her flesh. She ignored the branches swatting into her with little decency. She ignored it all, except for what she carried. He cargo was wrapped up in barely a blanket, the wool tearing at the both of them. SHe was a young woman, shouldn't be old enough to have the cargo in her hand. Should be in a hospital rather than running through the woods. But, she had to. For both of their sakes.

There were two storms brewing, one above, and one below. The were armed poorly, bt efficient enough t hurt the woman and her cargo. THey were fools, most of them, but ready to kill anything different. They had killed the residents here. They were going to kill those two. Torches crackled in their angered faces, wishing for mutilation for no crime other than her color. Their superiority had killed many of the others, now it was time for their work to continue. They were monsters! Hideous! Ready to kill anything that was foolish enough to come into their path. It took one to know one. The pitchforks blazed brighter than the torches, a token from whatever god the mob stood for. Whatever god would be glad to let this happen. They burned any trees in their path, releasing their dogs which like them hadn't eaten in months and were blaming others for their wrong doing. The dogs made it faster along, barking and growling, the foam and slobber enough to kill a man.

The woman ran, using herself as a shield to protect her cargo, despite the dogs snapping at her and trying to go for her neck. She just knocked them away. She was too focused to notice the small cliff. She slipped, guarding her cargo as she smacked against rocks and slashed into branches. She got up, limpingg still as she tried to walk the best as she could. The majority of dogs chose to go around the fall with their ones who did dare to do down the hill, were snapped like twigs. The woman went on a few feet before realizing she was inches away from a gushing river, the water chashing against rocks like she had. She couldn't go farther. She had to do it here.

The woman brought out an aged book from the little clothes she had, which the mold grew fruitful on. The woman slammed into onto the riverbank before opening the stale cover and pages, flipping through without taking any time. The mob was getting close, too close for comfort, but this might be the only chance. The men were already trying to get through the tree line, but as long as the cargo was transported. The woman began to find the page marked with markings older than father time himself. She began to read, and as she did, it began to happen. A flicker of green flame began to encircle the cargo. It was scared. The woman couldn't blame it. She was scared too. The green flames began to rise, blocking the child off from the rest of the world.

The mob charged from the side, yelling at the woman. The woman finished chanting and wept a single tear.

"I'm sorry Abigail." the mother said, kissing her baby on the head before the green fire and the baby rocketed into the sky, taking them to their destination. The mother stood, wiping the tear and blood off her face before tossing back the hood. They feared the color, behold it! Her skin was as green as a watermelon, minus the red, sweat, and tear. The dogs charged, but the woman just held her hands out to the world with a few last words.

"You're too late fools." the woman said before she, the wicked witch of the east, was eaten alive by dogs. The cargo was safe, that's all that mattered. Her daughter was safe. The witches would live on, and thye would take back what was rightfully theirs.


	29. The Price of Love

Part 3, chapter 2, the price of love

Elsa had woken up like any other person. Well, not exactly. Any other person didn't hum let it go in their sleep. Any other person didn't have nightmares of dating the head of guards. Emphasis on nightmare necessary. However, aside from that, she woke up like any other person, hair uncurled and in her face. As soon as it uncurled so much she couldn't breathe, she choked herself awake. It was a weird experience, but amusing to watch. However the only one who had ever done so, had been shot at with fractals of ice. Elsa woke up quite plainly otherwise, trying to keep her proper appearance even at night.

The Snow queen sat up and stretched a little first before cracking her neck. Her room was the sty that Annas was, nor was it close, but to Elsa, it was still missing something. What, she did not know, but she would in time. She got out of bed, her slender figure walking briskly to the closet where she took a bathrobe. After a quick experience with this new "plumbing thing" and using up all the cold water, she dressed. I will not go into it, because lonely men at home are reading this. Jeff, I'm looking at you.

The dress she wore today was typical for the rich of Arendelle. It was mostly black in the upper regions, with the family crest sewn into the green. It was only slightly different from what she had worn during her coronation, with one major detail. Her hair, as usual in the morning, was uncurled. It was longer than one would believe, the tips curling at the end out of it's standard position and because of how it grew. She planned to leave it like that one day, as an experiment, but for now, she was going with her standard braid. It just barely made it through Kai's daily "ladylike" posture check.

She left the room in the best portrait she could portray. Hands folded over one another, back straight, and greet everyone with at least a nod. The Snow Queen went for a while before noticing Anna's room. It was now Gilda's room of course, but she was used to calling it Anna's. She walked up, slowly and steadily and peered inside for anyone.

"Hey Auntie Elsa!" Gilda yelled behind her. Her voice and vocabulary now matching her age. She was five now, wasn't she? Just past being a toddler.

"Good morning Gilda. Where is your mama?" Elsa asked, looking down on her with an open smile. Gilda didn't stop to think when she squealed, "She's still asleep! She shouldn't be sleeping this late!"

Gilda made a grouchy face. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. The girl had inherited her mother's immaturity, and inability to be taken completely seriously.

"Well, we should go wake her up shouldn't we?" Elsa asked, finishing up her laugh. Gilda nodded with a humph. Elsa took her hand and began to lead her down the hall. Kristoff and Anna had taken up residence in the old master bedroom, for private reasons. Once again, lonely men at home, talking to you Jeff. Elsa opened the door a crack to make sure the two weren't busy before Gilda burst in, not caring if it wasn't Christmas.

She jumped onto the bed and shook her mother. Elsa had seen this a million times. For the little bit of Kristoff in her, there was always a big clump of Anna.

"Mama, Wake up! Wake up!" Gilda yelled. Anna slowly rose, her hair enough to poke someone's eye out, which it has done.

"Ok Gilda, I'm up!" Anna moaned, resting on her elbow before falling back into a snore. She flew back up.

"Still awake!" she murmered before she lumbered out of bed.

"Glad to see somebody hasn't changed." Elsa said with quiet laugh. Anna responded well-ish with a little arm pulling at hers.

"Having a kid changes a person changes a person to be more mature." Anna corrected. She was asking for the next comment.

"Indeed, I can see Kristoff becoming more mature as he takes care of two children." Elsa said, holding back a chuckle. Anna was dragged away by Gilda before she could respond. Kristoff groaned awake, grabbing Elsa's attention.

"Good morning your majesty." he grumbled, wiping gunk out of his eye with his palm and a yawn.

"Good morning indeed. It seems like you're enjoying married life." Elsa said, looking out over the room. Kristoff nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Did Anna already leave?" Kristoff asked, looking up with tired eyes.

"Gilda wanted to play with her, she's probably getting ready." Elsa said. Kristoff nodded before he went to his closet. Elsa didn't want to see that mess, unlike some of the girls reading this. Hi girls reading this who have a brain and support Kristanna! Thank you for being awesome! Elsa went back into the hall, spotting Anna being dragged around, somehow managing to fix her hair...or not. Pretty average day in the Arlington household. Elsa began to make her way through the hall, walking down the auburn stairs before bumping into Kai.

"Your majesty, we have to settle our financial problem immediately! Our investors say it must be done by the end of the week!" Kai blabbered. He had done so, the week before, and the week before that. Kai's basic instinct seemed to be to find something to complain about. Before this was the water damage, and before that was the horses. The things just got more and more burdening. Elsa knew that if he told him she paid for everything as soon as she saw it, he would just move on to the next thing. It gave him a purpose.

"I will get to it, thank you Kai." Elsa said with a nod. Kai bowed before walking away, muttering to himself, flabbergasted. Anna finally managed to get downstairs with a deep breath. She was wearing a lighter green along her shoulders that spread to most of the dress.

"I finally got Gilda to do something." Anna said in a huff, trying poorly to fix herself up.

"You gave her my notebook again didn't you?" Elsa asked. Another typical day.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No worries, I planted a new one where mine usually is, it's just an early birthday present is all."

"You're a life saver."

"It's alright. You seemed to have your hands full so I got something to keep her mind off things."

"Well you'll be there soon." Anna said, still huffing from having to run around the place.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, although she had a hunch that she didn't want to be true.

"You'll have kids one day."

"No, Anna, I can't do kids, ok?" Elsa said, trying to end the conversation with a gesture.

"Why not? There are plenty of guys who would-" Anna began only to be interrupted.

"No, it's not that, I'm just not...ready is all." Elsa lied. She wasn't ready of course, but it wasn't being unable to be ready to have a kid. Well there was a little bit of that but that was aside the point. She had a debt to a very bad, very dangerous, man, if you could call him that. It was only afterwards that she realized her mistake. The man, or monster, was named Rumplestiltskin. No one knew what he was, or where he came from but he had done this sort of thing before. A deal. One to save Wilhelm, but cost something only he could give her.

Elsa hadn't thought much about what it was at the time, she was in a hurry, but she had done everything to stop it. She had held him off by giving her wedding ring, by giving up the marriage, by giving every gift from Wilhelm to the frog-like creature. Elsa had done everything. She paid him off every week, but it still came back to get the child. Her actions to protect Wilhelm and whatever child she might have eventually had cost her those exact things.

"Is this about Wilhelm? You broke up with him, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" Anna said, tossing her arms in the air around her.

"It's not that, I just...I have the kingdom to take care of, and you, and I can't juggle a child in there!"

"You can, I believe in you." Anna said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa looked away to hide her regret. Letting her sister see, might cost her too. This deal was taking away everything. Wilhelm's life, for hers.

"Let's do something to keep your mind off the subject, let's see him now." Anna suggested. Elsa raised a hand in objection.

"I can't, Anna. I just-"

"Come on, either way, it's better than lying in the dust and feeling sorry for yourself." Anna said. She grabbed Elsa's hand and began to pull her away. Gilda had gotten that quality from her mother. Elsa was dragged through the garden to a man she knew well, but didn't speak to anymore. Wilhelm Pan was reading, an art he didn't know well, but knew well enough to shut out the rest of the world, especially Elsa.

Anna pulled her sister into the garden, pushing her slightly towards Wilhelm. Elsa gave a worried look to Anna before turning back to the man. His head was down, not even bothering to look up, but he knew who it was. The spearmint smell gave it away.

"Hello." Elsa said quietly. Wilhelm could hear her, clear as day, but chose to ignore her. It was the same voice that gave him hope, but he rejected a month ago.

"Hello." Elsa repeated, a little louder. Wilhelm looked up as he said, "Good morning your majesty."

"I've come to talk." Elsa said, her eyes looking at the book. Poems. She didn't recognize the writing though.

"About what?"

"Anything, anything you want to get out."

"Why would you care?"

"Because..." Elsa began looking to Anna, who just gestured to continue.

"I don't want the two of us to be at our throats because we made a few mistakes." Elsa lied. What she wanted was a chance to have a life. Even this was risking the inevitable.

"Because you got rid of everything I gave you?"

"Yes, among many other things."

"Shall I list them, in order of importance? Would you like that your majesty? Things that are more important than other things?"

"No, I am trying to help. Anna put me up to this."

"Well you can tell Princess Anna that I would not like to go into it, and I don't plan to."

"I just...don't want us to be at each other's throats."

"We're not, I ignore you, you ignore me. I am just another one of your servants."

"...Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes, please!"

"I-" Elsa began before he spotted something only she could see. A frog eyed man with stiches and mismatching body parts crept up behind Wilhelm, leaning on the back of the bench. It grinned and shushed before making a finger gun and pointing it at Wilhelm's head. Elsa shook her head, wide eyed in fear, stopping when Wilhelm looked up.

"Well?" he asked, not even seeing Rumplestiltskin. Elsa looked ath the finger gun, then at Wilhelm and said, "I never cared about you. Ever."

Rumplestiltskin grinned before raising his finger gun and heading back into the shadows. Wilhelm stood up and looked at her and said directly to her face, "I wish the feeling was mutual."

He threw his black book back onto the bench before wallking out angrily back into the castle. Elsa looked back at him with a sad sigh before looking back at the book. The Snow queen leaned over and picked it up, flipping through to the first page with words on it. It was signed Wilhelm Pan, in the closest he had to cursive.

**Hello Readers, DFF here, wishing you a very happy whatever day of the week it is on your side! I want your opinions on every chapter, including this one so as you are hopefully feeling a shimmer of sadness at home, I want you to write how you feel and what you think Elsa should do. PS. Sorry for the previous chapter, I picked the right document this time, I would go back and read the actual first chapter of part 3**


	30. The fault in prophecies

Part 3, Chapter 3, The fault in prophecies

Elsa knew the truth, but she couldn't tell. Not Wilhelm, not Anna, not anyone. She had sentenced them all to this. The only way anyone's suffering was ever going to end was if Rumple got what he wanted. She couldn't let that happen though. Never. No one was going to suffer because of queen tried to keep that up, but the more she looked out the window at her people, living and dead, the more she knew that could never be the case. He room had gotten colder since she had realized the truth, not just because of the frost, but because it had the little happiness it had ever had sucked out of it. About a month ago it was filled with the most happiness it was ever going to see. A couple, by any other name, coming in here after their wedding. A happy woman and man, two people Elsa knew she could never see again. What was it a month, two, three? It didn't matter. She had forgotten it in time.

Elsa sighed before she stood up, keeping her form as she walked out the door. She looked at it and the decorations. She had spent thirteen years looking at that door. This was number fourteen she supposed. The queen looked down and away from the paint before walking away. She turned a corner before bumping into Kai.

"AHH! Oh sorry Kai, you surprised me." Elsa said, hand on her heart. The butler hid his rolling eyes before speaking.

"Your majesty, the peace summit will be here tomorrow to finally end the hostility between the nations. You will end it with the Southern Isles and Wesleton, and Arendelle might actually not be the laughing stock of Europe." Kai explained, eager to be at the summit surprisingly. Arendelle, after all these years was going to have a successful standing. The coronation had failed after all, and the meeting with King Midas had failed, this was one of the few chances left.

"Good, who will be arriving?" Elsa asked, pretending nothing was wrong, as always. Kai, opened his jacket and took out a list from his inner pocket. He unrolled it before beginning at the top of the list.

"King Daniel Midas of the Southern Isles, Queen Elenor of Scotland, King Arthur of the Britains, Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene of Corona, and Queen Abigail the third of White Haven. It's about time we settled our dispute with the last one." Kai said, closing the list. Elsa was quickly confused by his comment. WHite Haven? She hadn't done anything with White Haven.

"White Haven, what did we do wrong with them?" Elsa asked, desperately trying to hide her confusion.

"Oh it dates back to your Grandmother Stella, she went there once and somehow started a dispute. I don't know what went wrong, but when she returned she blocked off all communication with the place. Haven't heard from it since." Kai explained, not knowledgeable of the subject, and honestly, not caring. Elsa thought for a moment before excusing Kai. Her grandmother? It was probably nothing. She clutched her stomach as a splitting ain struck her. It was sudden, but ended slowly.

"Kai, could you get me some Ginger Ale? I have a small pain in my stomach." Elsa asked, trying to staighten herself as she looked back at Kai. The butler nodded before leaving. The pain faded. _Wow, what did I eat? _Elsa thought before she continued to walk along. She came upon the garden, sitting down at the bench. She would be fine, it was just a stomach ache. The queen needed a distraction, something she could focus on other than love issues or peace summits or-

"HELLO!" a friendly voice said. Small snowy feet hopped along the path to her, a carrot sticking out of the abstract body.

"What are you doing?" Olaf asked, a smile behind his buck tooth(teeth?).

"Oh, hey Olaf, I'm just sitting here thinking about things."

"What things?"

"Love, the peace summit, just things."

"Wow, I usually just think about Summer, ooh and bonfires! And candles! And how cool it would be to be a fireman!"

Elsa stared at the snowman. Did he know that...? Those flurries weren't going to last forever and...umm...

"Cool wouldn't be the word I would use." Elsa said, trying not to break her creation's dreams, "Why don't we talk about something other than heat?"

"Like Salt?"

"...Umm... How about what you like to do?"

Olaf jumped up onto the bench, his barely feet dangling over the edge of the bench.

"Well I was just now playing tag with Sven." Olaf said merrily. The reindeer was slowly creeping up behind him to get the nose, only for Olaf's nose to turn away at the last second. Elsa held back a laugh.

"You know sometimes I wish I was like you Olaf."

"A snowman?"

"No."

"You wish you had a carrot nose?"

"No, I wish I had no worries, or at least didn't think about them."

"About what?" Olaf asked, standing up on the bench and cocking his head in confusion, only for it to fall off. The body felt for it's head before finding it down on the ground. The snowman picked it up and placed it firmly on his torso.

"Look I have freckles now!" Olaf said in joy looking at the pebbles that had gotten stuck in his snow. Elsa picked a few of the pebbles out before brushing him off.

"You just have no stress, no problems, no worries." Elsa said, looking back at the ground. Olaf laughed at the comment.

"Of course I do, I could fall apart any second! I just don't notice them." Olaf said, not noticing Sven was trying to sniff at his nose. Olaf turned back to Elsa just before Sven could eat the carrot nose.

"So, you think that I should just ignore them?" Elsa asked, baffled by the idea, but if Olaf managed to do it...

"Ignore what?"

"Exactly." Elsa said, getting up. She thanked Olaf before leaving. Could it be possible as that? Just ignoring them? Not if the problems had anything to say about it. Kai ran up to her with her ginger ale, which she took kindly. That's the stomach problem down, now it was just Rumple and the peace summit. She could try ignorance. That's all she knew to do. She should know by now though after her time on the mountain, you can't run away from your troubles, or they will find you. Rumplestiltskin had. The man was hiding in the shadows of course, but he knew something she didn't know, other than the obvious. His prize was waiting, he just needed to wait.

Elsa continued down the hall, unaware of anything else. Just ignore the troubles and it will all be ok. Hakuna Olafing Matata. She walked around with a smile, humming the tune.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase..." she began, spotting Anna. She hurried up to her sister with a wave. Her sister waved back before doing the same.

"Where's Gilda?" Elsa asked, looking for a sign of the girl.

"Oh, she's with Kristoff. I'm glad to see you're in a better mood."

"Yeah."

"So do you think you're ready for a real conversation with Wilhelm?"

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Yes."

"...I'll talk to him at the peace summit. He won't recognize me with a mask."

"But you won't recognize him either!"

"Please, this is Wilhelm, you can smell him a mile away." Elsa said. It wasn't meant to be a joke but it got both of them to laugh.

"I'm glad you're in a better mood. I know you can patch things up."

"Thanks, now, we have a peace summit to prepare." Elsa said before she walked down the hall up into her room. It was a short time after that the first ship arrived. The others came in time. However, only one matter to Rumplestiltskin. The one people took for granted. He needed to get his prize soon, before the witch arrives.

**Shorter, I know, but this was meant to be a chapter with a lot of questions to raise. All of them will be answered, I promise. Anywho, what characters do you want to see at the summit? What do you think will happen next? And will Elsa's Hakuna Matata last past this chapter? The answer to the last one is no. This is Elsa we're talking about. All of your questions will be answered. If you have any I haven't thought of, ask me in a review. Remember reviews will lead up to sequels, so keep them coming. Until then, see ya later!**


	31. Masquerade

**Hey readers, sorry for the delay. The summers over so I'm back to school, unfortunately. Anywho, here's the next chapter:**

Part 3, chapter 4:Masquerade

The peace summit was set up by Kai, and probably the most colorful event Arendelle has ever had. Red, yellow, and blue banners hung from the columns like an eager banquet, and the ball room had been filled with streamers and torches. As always, the queen had made a sculpture to celebrate to occassion. It had to be something mature, and formal, but at the same time, something that would have to please even the foulest of guests. The miniature ice palace lit up in the colors around it, contantly and gradually changing to the mood of the queen, no matter how far away she was. A servant stood at each of the doorways, each still wearing a mask.

It was a masqarade party, meant to unite people despite their differences. When one does not see who a person is, they can not prejudge. This, was however, also the problem. The queen had made sure the security was locked up in case frog eyes decided to show up, or any other threat that had nothing else to do. Elsa had no choice but to increase security, whenever she felt insecure about the matter. The queen couldn't help but think about it. It was her instinct. Her Hakuna Matata was breaking, easily nonetheless. Elsa knew it didn't matter now, if she became frantic then she could try and calm down. No need to overreact because of a part-"AHH!"

Elsa chutched her stomach again. That pain was back. What the hell was up? Was it stress, was it cramps? It was just a stomach ache probably. Elsa got to her feet, wincing as she returned to normal. It didn't matter. If she just took it easy maybe it would go away. _Think of something else_ Elsa thought, opening her drawer. She skimmed through the clothing, picking out a dress and laying it on the bed. After more stuff laonely men at home would love to hear. **Jeff, I'm talking about you. **She looked in the mirror, straightening out any creases that might chose to stay. It was her standard blue ice dress. It comforted her, reminded her of the freedom she once had. She of course had to cover it up a little with a deep blue cloak so she wouldn't easily be recognized. She was going to talk to him, tell him the truth without him rejecting you.

"Hey Sis!" Anna yelled, bursting in. She had not bothered to change her dress. Elsa nearly had a heart attack, but stopped herself as it had become routine by now. Elsa greeted her quietly.

"So, you're finally gonna do it?" Anna asked, plopping down on the bed.

"Yes, I am going to actually talk to him."

"Good, it's about time you got back out of your shell, find some freedom, ya know?"

"Yes, I think so." Elsa said before she clutched her stomach again in pain. This one was more recent, and more improtantly, Anna could see. The younger ran to her sister, trying to help her...poorly.

"What-are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Anna, just a cramp."

"Well do you want anything, I could ask Kai to get you something."

"No, I'm fine..." Elsa lied, biting her tongue. She got back up, looking back at her sister.

"How often has this been happening?" Anna asked, cocking her head.

"It happens more often each time." Elsa said, taking no mind of her sister's questions.

"Hmm...Kai could you bring us some chocolates?" Anna asked, still focused on her sister as she called to the servant.

"Anna, you shouldn't eat before dinner." Elsa corrected as the tray was brought into the room. They did look pretty good. Elsa took one, then another, then another and another.

"It spoils your appetite..." Elsa continued, taking another chocolate, "And you end up being rude and not at least tasting."

Anna gave a smug look before pointing to the empty tray. Elsa looked at it awkwardly, then at her sister. She gave a fake cough before acting as if nothing had happened. Anna connected the dots faster than the readers did. After all, she had been through it too. She smiled ecstatically before running to tell Kristoff, leaving her confused sister in the dust. Elsa shook her head. Some things she would never explain about her sister. Elsa sighed it off before continuing out the door.

ICE

"KRISTOFF!"

Anna rushed to her husband, dancing all the way with the occassional skip. Kristoff barely had a moment to turn around before she jumped onto him. The two toppled to the ground. Anna apologised and got to her feet, her hands tight together with excitement. Kristoff got up, blowing his hair out of his face before putting his arms on Anna's shoulders to calm her down. It never worked.

"Anna, what is it? Calm down!"

"Elsa did it!"

"Did what?"

"She's gonna-Eee!"

"Gonna what?"

"I can't let anyone know though."

"Know what?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked both way before whispering something in Kristoff's ear. His eyes widened at the statement before he looked back at Anna.

"Really?"

"YES!" Anna squealed in excitement.

"Should we tell-"

"Absolutely!" Anna said, grabbing his hand and running away with him. Kristoff tried to keep up as best as he could, but stumbled as his wife dragged him like a rag doll. In the bushes Rumplestiltskin had heard everything, coming to a grim realization. He thought for a moment before looking back at the castle. His deal was going to be kept, earlier than the queen believed.

ICE

Elsa wore a blue feathered mask as she entered the ballroom, the mask glimmering in the light. Only the eyes and mouth could be seen, from both ends. Many people of Arendelle were here, as well as one or two foriegners, who Elsa greeted merrily. The mask was constant. Only Kai knew who was who. She walked through the crowd. No one knew who she was. She wasn't the queen, or a monster, or anyone. She was just a normal person. It was...great! Fantastic! It wasn't going to last though, she knew that soon enough someone was going to interrupt it.

"Hello your majesty." a sweet voice said behind her. Elsa turned around to see a woman wearing a green mask with feathers sticking out of the creases. Her dress was particularly odd, with intentional ripples of black admist the sparkling green. Her sleeves went up to her shoulders before the erupted upwards in green feathers. She wore no cloak, but she would stand out in a crowd like a flare. Her hair was wildly shot up like it had been in a tornado before it was moved in one general direction. She was young, or so it seemed, with green everywhere she could, excluding her skin.

"Hello Miss." Elsa said with a bow. The woman returned the favor.

"I am Queen Abigail of Whitehaven, it is an honor to meet the Snow Queen herself."

"I assure you it is just as much as an honor for me."

"It is good to finally see Arendelle. It is a beautiful place."

"I am sure Whitehaven is just as beautiful."

"Not since the war a few years ago."

"War?" Elsa asked. This was the first she had heard of this. Abigail nodded.

"Indeed, the residents of one of our towns, Nottingham got out of hand. They destroyed almost everything."

"I'm so sorry, I wish we had been there to help."

"It's not your fault, we managed to control them. Your grandmother was of great assistance."

"She was?"

"Indeed, the war could not have been won without her." Abigail said sweetly.

"What happened that we could be seperated, it sounds like our kingdoms got along well."

"Our...ancestors disagreed on something. It doesn't matter now. We resolve it tonight." Abigail said, almost angrily. Her mother definetely didn't agree to what had happened. She owed once more before going back inot the crowd. Elsa stared for a second. She had seemed angry about something. It's very brave of her not to let her anger get the best of her for the greater good. She wished she could do that, or at least try. She would find out soon enough. She had other things to attend to, like resolving another conflict. She needed to find Wilhelm.

The snow queen wandered through the crowd, looking for her former lover, but hopefully not former friend. There were more people coming in by the second, making the process even more difficult. It was a small while of drowning in people before a hand pulled her out of the crowd.

"You alright?" A masked figure asked. He was dressed like Wilhelm, excluding the red mask. Elsa nodded, ready to finally end this.

"You?"

"Yes, of course." was the man's reply. It was mostly awkward silence.

Elsa was quiet for a moment before she started to say something. The words fell back into silence.

"Care to dance?" the man asked, lending a gloved hand. Elsa thought for a moment before nodding. She was interrupted by Anna.

"I have good news Ellllllizabeth!" Anna began, slowly realizing who the man could be. Elsa gave her a look.

"Aaaannable, I'm sure it can wait." Elsa said, still trying to conceal herself. One wrong word and he'll know who she was. Improvisation always works.

"Its very important." Anna insisted.

"I'm sure it can wait." Elsa murmered, a tip of anger and fear. Anna looked between them awkwardly before running away. Elsa gave a fake cough before trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Now, where were we?" Elsa asked quietly.

ICE

Anna left the ball room a little rejected. Sure her sister needed space but, she had pushed her away. She had hoped that Elsa wouldn't do that any more, that they were always together, with no secrets, no lies. However, obviously her sister didn't feel the same. She was keeping the secret from herself, and Elsa wasn't fooling anyone that she was hiding another secret from the rest of the world. Anna walked through the garden, head lowered in disbelief and thought. She looked up when Kristoff came to her.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked looking at her. Anna didn't stop to think before speaking.

"Elsa wouldn't let me tell her or Wilhelm and I know she knows something that I don't know." Anna explained. Kristoff was still trying to say it.

"You know that she knows that- what?"

"Exactly! And when I try to tell her she just pushes me away! She was too busy talking with Wilhelm."

"Well that doesn't make sense."

"I know! She shouldn't be pushing me away anymore!"

"No, I was just talking with Wilhelm." Kristoff said. Anna paused, trying to put the two together. If Kristoff was talking to- What?

"Where is he?" Anna asked. Kristoff gestured for her to follow him.

ICE

Elsa danced alongside the assumed Wilhelm. Don't dance and can't dance were apparently the same thing to the queen. She constantly ended up hitting somebody's foot, including her own. She had been taught to dance of course, buts ad never had the opportunity to, and frankly, didn't like it. But it was necessary if she wanted to end her opposition with her partner. The First step was conversation... Actually the first step was crushing the other persons toes but...

"So, I have a friend."

"Yes."

"Who I treated badly. I robbed from him I lied to him, and I did so to protect him."

"To protect him from what?"

"A trickster, a lunatic, a monster by any other name."

"Have you told him?"

"No, I fear for his own well being but if I tell him, the...thing will kill him."

"I am sure if you told him he would understand." The man said. Elsa smiled and hugged him, looking past him through the crowd. Her eyes widened. Wilhelm was standing there. Elsa looked at him before pushing the other man away in fear and anger.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Elsa yelled, but she knew the answer. The man lifted off his mask, a wicked smile underneath.

"Hello your majesty, I'm here to keep up our deal." Rumplestiltskin said.

**Hey writers, remember to leave a review so I keep this going. How many of you thought the stomach pain wasn't important? Be honest. It is actually the most important thing in the entire part 3. Take a guess. Here's a hint: What would a married couple do immediately after a wedding? Food for thought. Also, responses are very much appreciated. I want to give Rumple more hate mail.**


	32. The Storm

**Before you start reading, should I just make the chapter name one word? I think it's more dramatic**

Part 3, chapter 4, The Storm

Rumple paused, looking around at all the people with a scaly grin. One or two of his teeth were gone, if they were ever there in the first place. The crowd had gasped and gawked at the creature, but most of all backed away from it. A perfect circle of space was around Rumple, with Elsa being the one person who dare step foot in it. Rumple circled around behind him, making sure everyone got a glimpse of him. He was a showman. He liked to be noticed. Rumple slowly looked back at Elsa before whipping back to face her. He held out his arms, taking off the leather gloves to reveal reptile-like hands with long fingernails. He let it sink in and people get comfortable before he finally spoke.

"I, am Rumplestiltskin. For those of you who don't know me, I am an experiment, a creature made up of the parts of your dead relatives." Rumple echoed, enjoying the obvious attention. He looked up as if he were speaking to God himself before he whipped back to face the terrified guests.

"I come with only one purpose!" Rumple continued, walking along the outskirts of his circle, getting too close for comfort to the people. He raised his index finger before he walked over to the other side.

"...To steal the queen's child." Rumple said, his index finger pointing back at the queen. In the background Wilhelm watched, glancing down every few seconds to make sure he didn't cut himself getting out his knives. Nobody hurts the queen on his watch.

"You see, she and I made a deal, that in exchange for saving her friend's life, she would give me her first born child. I am here to fulfill that deal. For Queen Elsa of Arendelle is pregnant." Rumple said, turning to his back to her and walking back to the center, but still pointing a slimy finger at her. As he had hoped, murmuring arose in the crowd, discussing the deal and the pregnancy. Rumple silenced them with a hand.

"I am going to say this once, and once alone. Those of you who try to stop me, will die!" Rumple said, looking into the crowd with a sneer. He knew none of them, excuse a few. However, he had obviously gotten before...no. The monster was here. Rumple frowned as he looked back to the center, looking slowly up at Elsa.

"You are coming with me." Rumple bluntly stated, not wishing to delay in this castle any longer.

"Please, I need more ti-" Elsa began, but was quickly interrupted by the creature.

"Silence! I do not have the time to wait for you to pop. I need that child out now!" Rumple yelled. He had to get that child before it was too late. He would take the queen away, somewhere where she won't be found. When the child is given, he would take it.

"No." Wilhelm said, walking out of the crowd into Rumple's little circle. The creature turned around to face the man, raising an eyebrow and laughing.

"The father? Come to save his family?" Rumple asked the crowd. He gave a taunting finger to the man, eager for a fight. Wilhelm tossed a knife, hitting the far wall instead of Rumple. He ran up, kicking off of it with another knife directed at the creature. Rumple moved aside before slamming Wilhelm to the ground with a slap, pounding him into the cleaned wood. The huntsman fell, making a slice for Rumple's feet. Rumple jumped up as if he were dancing before crushing Wilhelm's hand with a boot. Wilhelm grabbed the creature's leg, pulling him down to the floor and grabbing his knife again. Wilhelm neared, ready to end this thing's wretched existence before Rumple whipped around with a clawed hand in the air. A bolt of lighting struck Wilhelm, tossing him away like a piece of bad meat. Rumplestiltskin rose to his feet, brushing himself off as the crowd stared at the fallen soldier as well as the man who did the damage.

"Now, your majes-" Rumple began, turning around slowly, impressed with himself. He stopped halfway when he realized she was gone. Rumple growled with anger as he ran down, slamming onto the ground as he looked for the queen.

"Where are you?!" He roared, ripping back a few curtains to see what lay behind the windows. He glared out over the open water, directing his attention to the bridge. A familiar icy blue dress was running across the stone, her heels tripping and failing on the cracks. How was Anna so good at this?! Rumple roared in anger again before he looked back through the crowd, pushing away any bystanders that dare get in his way. The creature knocked the door open, the frame shuddering as he went down the velvet hall. Sparks flew off his feet as he tromped down, turning a corner to a small troop. The guards wore typical clothing, not metal, but rather green uniforms with golden patterns. The Arendelle crest was embedded in their shoulder pads.

"I would get out of my way if I were you." Rumple suggested. The guards drew their swords in response.

"Wrong answer." Rumple said, lighting erupting from his fingertips. The sparks flew from sword to sword, and from sword to guard. The green soldiers, feel in a heap of pain and embarrassment. Their killer watched his step as he walked over the unimpressive bunch.

ICE

Elsa's heels clicked and clinked like metal on the cobblestone. _I have to run. But where? The castle isn't safe. Arendelle isn't safe_ Elsa thought, breathing in and out before she ran into a figure. She screamed, holding up a shaky hand to shoot it. A confused Anna backed away from the hand in surprise and confusion. Something had her sister uptight.

"Woah, Elsa, it's me." Anna said, holding her hands up in surrender. Elsa clutched her heart as she started taking slower breaths to try and calm down. The queen lowered her hand before looking back at Anna, fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, putting her hands down and getting closer.

"Anna, I have something to tell you."

"I know, you're pregnant"

"No its not...how do you know that?"

"Elsa, I'm your sister! I know everything!"

"Not...everything. I ...made a deal with a very bad man when I was left to die by Midas." Elsa admitted. Anna changed from calm to worried.

"What man?" She asked

"His name is Rumplestiltskin. He told me how to bring back Wilhelm and he said that he would allow Wilhelm to live if I gave him my first born child."

"Elsa! Why would you do that!? Don't you know that making deals with crazy people is a bad idea?"

"I was desperate! I was in a pit! I was hurt! The kingdom was in danger! There was nothing I could do." Elsa said, trying to find reasoning in her fault. Anna took a deep breath and sighed.

"If I didn't have Gilda I would have done the same, but we need to find out how to undo the deal. A way to get out of the deal and stop this guy." Anna said, looking back at her with the most optimism she could muster. Two dirty boots began to walk across the bridge.

"You can find information on him in the Archives, good luck." Elsa said before she walked out onto the bridge to face Rumplestiltskin. Anna watched a second before running to get help, leaving the two. Elsa stared down at the ground slightly before staring up at the freak. Rumple just smiled in glee.

"Shall we?" He asked, reaching his arm forward as if for a dance. Elsa shot first, a blast of ice locking his boots in place. Rumple just giggled and pointed up to the sky. Storm clouds began to form, but no rain followed, only the sound of thunder. Rumple raised his hand as if reaching for something. A bolt of lightning flew down into his hand, loose and wily like a whip. He laughed before swinging it at her, the electricity flying off in sparks as he swung it a second time. Elsa ducked down every lash before blocking the last with an ice wall. She pushed the ice wall forward in an attempt to seal Rumple in an icy prison. Rumple flicked his wrist, a bolt of lighting striking the wall. A deafening sound emerged. Elsa covered her ears as it rang through the city like a gong. Rumple merely kicked off the ice and walked around the ice wall to the squirming queen.

Elsa would not stop covering her ears, the ringing constantly going on and on like a river. She felt someone grab her, but couldn't tell who. Rumple stopped at the sound of a crossbow. Anna, Kristoff, Wilhelm, and a bunch of guards no one cares about stood on the bridge, weapons ready to take out the creature. Rumple grinned one last time before pointing up to the open sky. The clouds began to swirl with lighting buzzing inside of them and touched down onto Rumple and Elsa. The man waved goodbye as the two were consumed in the wind.

**Do you know what I have noticed? Chapter four in all my parts is a major action scene. Or chase scene. I guess my main excuse is when Frozen itself reached it's chapter four point Elsa decided to run away. I have other patterns too, but I don't want to mention them. Anywho, there's your bit of action for now. As you know chapter four is the most substantial action point in a good story of mine. Yes I know part 2 had more intense action but I said GOOD story of mine. So, review, favorite, call me an idiot and lock me up(jokes on you, you'll never find me). Do whatever ya want. Just remember, this is going to be better than part 2, so please keep reading! **


	33. Messages from the Dead

**Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with school, yadda yadda yadda. I'm sure no one wants to hear my poor excuses so here is the next chapter. Also, I know it's not one word but it's hard to sum these up with one word. I promise the next one will be.  
><strong>

Part 3, chapter 5, Messages from the Dead

Anna was going through the castle archives thoroughly, well, as thoroughly as Anna could. So, she was basically tossing anything remotely dull behind her and trying to find something remotely important. So far she had found a box of chocolates, and Olaf's nose. However, despite her absolutely ridiculous findings and inability to read formal documents for more than 10 seconds, she was determined to find her sister and get her back. Anna tossed another book behind her, the papers spreading out onto the floor like confetti.

"No, no, no! Nothing! Most of the records are on the floor and still no information on Rumplestagleminkerson." Anna said, tossing another book to the ground. How could Elsa do this all day? It's so BORING! Anna liked to do things, like ride bikes or...SOMETHING. This was ridiculous! Who had the time to write all this? It's not like anyone was READING it. **Wait a minute... **Anna continued to look through what she had already dropped on the floor.

"We should be off looking for her not going through books!" Anna insisted. Kristoff was just trying to pick up everything she had chosen to break or destroy or ruin forever. He leaned over to pick up yet another treaty.

"Well, the queen said to find the information on Rumplestiltskin, I'm not one to object to her judgment." Kristoff said, stuffing a bunch of random papers into a binding. Gilda seemed to be the only one enjoying herself, doodling on priceless papers. So cute.

"Well her judgment just got her kidnapped!" Anna yelled before sighing. What had she gotten herself into this time? A mess, that was for sure. Was this the routine? We just always have to be separated by some monster or villain just for us to be separated again? She couldn't be with her sister without some lunatic getting in the way? Was she worth all that? What was she saying? Of course she was. She was her sister, the person who was there for her. She helped her more than anyone else. Elsa looked out for her, and she looked out for Elsa. If she needed help, then she was going to get it. Anna sat up and closed the book. Kristoff was still reading. What did she know about her sister? She controlled ice and snow, she was formal, but she still made time for Anna. Elsa wanted trust in people more than anything and would always be up for a little fun, especially...

"I know where it is!" Anna said with a confident smile. She grabbed Kristoff's hand again before pulling him away. Gilda skipped after them. Anna finally stopped in the most unlikely place ever. It used to be a guest room, then a play room, now it was Olaf's room. Anna knocked on the door three times before peering underneath. Two snowy feet wobbled up to the door. Olaf had to jump once or twice before he reached the doorknob and opened it. The door opened, the snowman hanging from the knob before dropping to the ground, wobbly, as usual.

"Hello!" Olaf said merrily, completely unaware of the situation...or any situation for that matter. Anna, however, was determined to know.

"Olaf, we are looking for anything that Elsa might have given you, like a paper or something."

"A paper? Ooh! I do have one thing." Olaf said, jumping into a pile of snow and pushing through to grab a small circular canister.

"She said she might need it again." Olaf explained, giving it to them. He had peeked a couple times, but it was just a paper. He had no idea how to read, or a brain, or bones. Anna unscrewed the capsule, slipping out a paper. Anna began to read. The information on Rumplestiltskin was actually written outside of the original document, as if someone was in a hurry.

_"Rumplestiltskin was believed to be a merchant I found on the side of the road. He made a deal with me in exchange for riches. I would dig up the graves outside of the church and compose something for him, and he would give me gold. It seemed odd of course, but I was broke at the time. I was excited by the project. I was defying God, defying death itself! It wasn't until I added the final element that I realized what I had done. I had given the maniac a walking body, a monster. He approached me with a hand but I managed to fight it back. It tried to comae at me again but I grabbed a torch on the wall and set the creature aflame. It screamed, running out into the street and trying to grab at people. We managed to chase the hideous beast into the mill. One of the women set the wood on fire, hoping to destroy the creature. It was only just this morning I found out it was still alive. It told me I had ruined the deal and in fear I offered him a new one. I said I would restore the best's wife Eve as well in exchange for my life. The beast agreed, giving me only one chance. If I guessed his name, all bets were off. I constructed the creature's wife, but it failed to come alive like her husband. I needed to find the name, as you might imagine. When I gave the creature my answer he nodded, for it was true. He was the merchant on the side of the road, he was Rumplestiltskin. I had given the devil a body, however all bets were off. He took the gold he had spun, he took my home my money, and as I write this, he is killing me. Fear my monster, fear Rumplestiltskin._

_Signed, Viktor Frankestien of Corona."_

As Anna finished reading out loud she slipped the document back into it's capsule.

"Oh Elsa, what have you unleashed?" Anna whispered to herself.

"Elsa? What did she do?" Olaf asked, just now paying attention.

"She made a deal with this thing, and it will cost her everything, just like this man." Anna explained. She sighed before handing the parcel to Kristoff, who tucked it away. Find his name, and all bets were off. Elsa was going to try and find his name, and save her child. That would kill Wilhelm though. Well, then, there was only one thing they could do. They had to find Elsa and bring her back. She knew what to do.

ICE

"Wakey wakey." a crooked voice said in Elsa's face. She was just now waking up. Elsa's eyes fluttered before they shot open at the sight of the one overlooking her. She lunged for Rumple's neck, knocking him to the floor with anger. Rumple clutched her hands at his throat, prying them off with gritted teeth before tossing her off. They got up at the same time before Rumple raised a hand. It was a silencer and a threat.

"If you attack me again, I kill both of you." He said angrily. Elsa lowered her hand. It was too risky to kill him now. He expected it. Rumple lowered his as well before gesturing to his home.

"Welcome to your home for the next several months." he said, gesturing to the almost destroyed castle. Elsa didn't even want to think about what might have happened here. It was a big place, littered with red, but not a murky red as in looming, but red as if a sun. Five large windows coated the far wall, and a damaged dinidng table had been her bed. He was showing off. Plain and simple.

"Like it? You better get used to it." Rumple stated, enjoying her somewhat confused reaction to the place. He walked over to the fireplace on the left wall, igniting the wood with a spark of lighting. He rose up again before turning down the hall past a door. He closed it behind him. Elsa knew his actions were pointless, but she was more focused on other things. She put out the fire and quickly began to try to climb up the chimney, failing, but trying nonetheless. She barely made it four feet before aligator face was back.

"Really? That's the best method you would use to escape?" Rumple asked before he simply pushed her back down with a gust of rain. Elsa came down thouroughly soaked and, as you might imagine, not too pleased.

"I would get to know the castle if I were you before you try and escape." Rumple said, smirking before he walked away, examining his china. Elsa huffed before she went back down the hall, looking for at least something to dry her off. Rumple pretended not to listen, tending only to his things. He put one thing in the light, examining it thouroughly. It was a cup, just like any other. It was one thing that set it apart. A cut, around the rim. A single dent. That was all he needed. A thing from time gone by. He held it in the light, smiling, not wickedly, but smiling warmly as he looked at the cup. Chip. He chuckled before putting it back on the shelf. Reminders kept him who he was.

**Now I know a lot of you are going either "DIE RUMPLE DIE!" or "I don't give an Olaf!" but I know a majority of you are wondering "What's with the cup?" or, most likely of all: "OH MY OLAF! It's Belle! EEEE! Once Upon a Time!" I assure you Elsa is not Belle, thankfully, but Belle does play a part in this. This takes place in a small sliver of time that I made up. But, yes, it is Rumple from OUAT. Continue geeking out, I know I will.**


	34. Oblivious

Part 3, chapter 6, Oblivious

Wilhelm had been shot 20 ft and laid on the ground like a dead man. He had been shot with an electric blast and he was pretty sure part of his hair was now white. Furthermore, he was fried and just had the tar beaten out of him by a walking corpse. He couldn't possibly understand how this day could get remotely worse. Oh wait. His ex-wife is pregnant and was just kidnapped by said walking corpse. Worst of all, Anna was in charge. The kingdom would last longer under Olaf's rule. He rose from his hospital bed, clutching his burn mark and bandages. He ached like hell, but he had learned not to sit and wait for something to happen, because if you did, you get bored. He looked around the white doctor's office. At least, it was white. With all the patients it was hard to tell. Most of them were already dead, and some of them were guards Wilhelm knew. This guy had taken out he and a load of guards in the matter of a few minutes.

He rose, getting to his feet. At least they were stable enough. Wilhelm looked around the hospital. No doctors in sight, probably off draining someone of bad blood. He limped over to his clothes which were hung on a metal rack, slipping them on and buttoning them over his wound. The navy blue was faded, a little singed from being struck with 10,000 volts. Wilhelm had yet to figure out how he survived any of this, but he could feel pain for sure.

"Good, you're awake." A nurse said. It was a fairly old woman, dressed in cloth and a pinch of wool. She walked over to him, taking a cane off of the wall.

"You'll need this, you've taken quite a hit." she said, watching him pace himself. She didn't act surprised, but she was very much so.

"Well, at least I have something to show for my work. Where is everyone?" Wilhelm asked, leaning on the cane as he walked.

"The princess and her husband visited you earlier just before they left. Everyone else thought you were dead." the nurse stated, undeterred by his suffering as she watched him limp.

"And the queen?" he asked, exhaling as he looked back up at her.

"The...thing...took her. She has not returned since." she said gravely, glancing down at the floor in fear.

"I need to find her." Wilhelm said, trying to step past her, only to be stopped.

"I cannot let you leave in this condition."

"Well, I don't have time to waste, so move out of my way and let me save my wife."

"I can't let you do that sir."

"I need to warn her."

"About what?"

"About the monster and the power that it weilds. I have faced it before, I know what she is up against. You need to let me pass. What she saw at the peace summit is child's play to this thing." Wilhelm said, looking her in the eye before he pushed her out of the way. He left the nurse to think, trying to imagine what kind of monster plays with storms for fun. The huntsman made his way through the castle on his cane, stopping when he passed a small window. He looked out over the bridge, the light of the sun evoking both fear and hesitation. A circular spiral of debris stood in the center of the bridge. It was little things, hay, wood, but it had all been brought to that point. That's where he had taken her. Wilhelm stared for a second as the guards tried to clean it up. The huntsman sighed before continuing his walk down into the stables.

ICE

Anna and Kristoff boarded the sled. Sven was already at the front. Hopefully, for all of them, their embarkation wouldn't involve crashing into things, like last time...and the time before that...and the time before that. They really, did not get a break. Anna climbed in, securing her belongings. Gilda was being taken care of by Kai, so they expected the worse already. Kristoff heaved another one of their bags onto the sled, the rear just managing to keep them all in. He would be fine if everything fell out though. Kristoff doubted they needed to bring that much chocolate. **He's wrong, there is no such thing as too much chocolate...give or take...** Anna took a deep breath, not a sigh but a breath. It was more focused on a reaction than depression. Here Anna was, going after her sister yet again, having to take the long, and usually snowy path. She drummed along the side of the sled, eager to go. Kristoff tied the final knot before walking in through the other side.

"Should we bring Wilhelm?" Kristoff asked, looking to her. We all know the girl should be in charge, otherwise the guys end up in a river.

"No, he needs rest, besides, he's probably already going." Anna said. That, and he might slow them down.

"Yes, but we need someone who has ventured outside of Arendelle and knows Rumplefroggyface." Kristoff explained. They both didn't care they weren't getting the name correct. Anna thought for a second, trying to come up with another reason and opened her mouth to speak.

"If I may, I wish to settle the adversity between our two cities." A voice said, grabbing Anna's attention. She looked at the person, sucking in her gut to make her look esteemed and dignified. The princess didn't last a second before gasping for air.

"Yes?" she asked, regulating her untrained breathing.

"I wish to form a bridge of friendship between our cities. With the queen taken by Rumplestiltskin, you a-" Abigail began, only to be interrupted, like many people in this story.

"Hold on, you know Rumplestalagmititis?" Anna asked pointing to her with a curious look. Abigail nodded, her posture almost bowing as she did so.

"Indeed. You are not the only one who has crossed paths with the beast." Abigail said, hands behind her back formally. Anna gave Kristoff a look. They had found an expert.

"Get in, we need somebody who knows about him and you're perfect for the job." Anna said, offering a hand to help her up. Abigail pretendied to think for a moment before taking it. Anna pulled her up onto the sleigh, letting her sit snugly in the back. Kristoff looked at her kindly before taking the reins to Sven.

"Go Sven!" he yelled before the sled took off.

ICE

Wilhelm came into the stables a short time after, examining the room where the sled had been. They had left, and recently. They must have some way to Rumple's lair, like a map or a guide. It was simply a matter of finding them. Hunting. Wilhelm chuckled, playing with a piece of straw as he stood up. Just like old times. Except now, he was on the right side. He was hunting for good. The Huntsman was not a good man. No person is completely good with age, but he was the man for the job. And his reward, instead of misery, was the little happiness he would have in his life. Wilhelm looked to one of the stable doors, throwing it back to see a black horse with occasional splotches. He unhooked it, tossing the rope onto the ground as he threw a saddle onto the beast. The horse didn't seems to notice yet. He was enjoying hay.

Wilhelm hoisted himself onto the horse, finally getting it's attention as he took the bridle. Now it was a matter of starting it.

"Go!" Wilhelm said, bracing himself. The horse didn't listen

"Forward!"

"..."

"Mush?"

"..."

"I have apples."

The horse finally galloped out the door, the so called hero heading for his impending doom. Thankfully, this is not the old type of Disney movies, and Wilhelm will not get to her first.

**Don't worry, there will be another chapter with Elsa soon enough. Please review! And Bri, because I do NOT want to look up said hormones please just say it. Also, a song is coming up, so be prepared. Review, take a guess what's going to happen next, and please favorite as well. I've noticed some of you are reviewing but not favoriting. What the Olaf? Please like it! Until next time, this is DFF, signing out. :p**


	35. Pointless

**Hello Readers! I have finally, I think, come up with a sort of schedule to write. I am busy with life sometimes so...you know. Expect my posts to be on Tuesdays and Thursdays from now on, ok? I will make exceptions. Anywho, time to write, because we all know, you don't give an Olaf about my OCs, you only want to hear about Elsa. Not the way Jeff does it. Seriously man? Seriously?**

part 3, chapter 6, Pointless

Elsa had become more comfortable with her prison. She had explored the library, kitchen, even the room that Rumple used to play eyeball golf. It's as gross as it sounds. However, as 'cozy' as Elsa could try to make her current position, it was still imprisonment. That was the story of her life after all, being a prisoner because of a mistake. That's all that waited for her... She sat in the library, looking up the occasional book on how to escape. It was quite dull actually. Most people would have someone believe that being held captive was horrible, but, truth was, it was a matter of finding something to do. Oftentimes, it was playing chess with yourself for days. Her bump has just begun to show, and the pains had come more often. It was only a matter of time before Rumple tries to get his prize and she puts an icicle in his head.

Elsa put down the book with a sigh. She needed a way out, something full proof. She had considered staying though. This place was shelter, even if it was a prison, and both of them needed it. Rumple came in with a tray with a sandwich. He cared for her like a doctor, but nearly fried her when she tried to go out the window.

"Lunch, enjoy." he said before walking back to the door. Elsa took a bite, only to spit it back out. She didn't like it. Normally she loved this but...it just wasn't right all of a sudden. Rumple paused. He knew that spit. He muttered something under his breath. That was just what he needed right now, a picky eater.

"I don't like it." Elsa bluntly stated, a look of disgust apparent. Rumple paused for a moment before he turned.

"Actually, you do, but whoever is in your womb doesn't, so pipe down!" Rumple said urgently. His voice was of devastation and the oncoming stress, on both their behalves.

"...Do you have any pineapple?" Elsa asked. It just came to her. Pineapple sounded good. Elsa had no idea what pineapple really was, she had tasted it only once and even then it was a small portion. Now she was in the mood for it.

"Pineapple?" Rumple asked, baffled by the suggestion. Of all the things, pineapple? Why pineapple? Who would even consider that?!

"Yes, pineapple." Elsa answered. Rumple gave a look of disgusted confusion before he turned and went down the hall. _Pineapple. We don't have any-oh, we do have pineapple._ Rumple scrambled through his cellar, tossing anything back that wasn't pineapple, namely, meats, bread, a rat, the usual. He finally found...not a pineapple. The creature threw the boar's head to the side before opening a crate. Nothing but rats were in it.

"I really need to get a cat." he concluded. Rumple slammed the lid shut and made his way back upstairs. His footsteps echoed on the wood surface, singing a song of bewilderment.

"We don't have any pineapple!" he yelled down the hall before he turned away so he wouldn't be bothered by any other meaningless tasks.

"What about duck?" Elsa yelled back to him. Apparently her child had a very diverse pallet.

"Duck?" Rumple whispered to himself in confusion before he let out a sigh. He stepped outside to a small pond. Ducks were easier to come by. He dipped a finger in the water, sparks running through it in jagged ripples. Rumple smiled cruelly as he took two dead ducks from the pond, bringing them back inside by their necks. After a while he slammed the tray in front of her again, thoroughly exhausted.

"Eat." he commanded before he began to walk away again. Elsa began to eat, her food hopefully sufficient. Rumple had barely taken a step out the door when he heard her speak.

"Why do you want my child?" she asked, looking up. Rumple took a step as he turned around. He wasn't confused now as much as startled. He had expected insults, mockery even, scolding, but nobody had ever asked him why he would be evil.

"What?" he asked, trying to make sure he heard her correctly. Elsa put down her silver ware and asked again.

"Why do you want my child? You have power, you have riches, you don't need ransom. Instead you want a child." Elsa said, listening. In her experience, it was one of her best defenses. Make the lunatic go on a monologue while you beat him senseless.

"That's none of you concern." he said, trying to escape again, only to be interrupted.

"It is, it's my child." Elsa said, not leaving him be without an answer. Rumple turned back around, looking at her.

"You want to know why I feel dignified to take your child? Why are you so dignified to take mine?" Rumple asked, glaring at her calmly. Elsa pondered the comment, watching as Rumple left. He seemed distant as he said it, as if something else was on his mind. He had a child. Somehow he believed Elsa had taken it away.

ICE

Rumplestiltskin's chalet was just outside the rim of Arendelle, nearly crossing over into the more intimate part of Norway. It was snowy, like all parts of Arendelle, but it was mostly a dew covered land, constantly smelling of grass and pine needles. Abigail knew from experience, Rumple enjoyed pleasure more than most things, and the serene atmosphere calmed him. He was about to have all that energy beaten out of him.

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked, interrupting Abigail's thought. It was hard to hear over Sven's clomping, but just within range.

"Nearly, it's not my fault your boyfriend can't steer through a dense forest." Abigail said. Kristoff was taken aback by the comment, turning his head away from the path to object to the woman.

"For the record, I didn't-" Kristoff said before he was interrupted by a pointing finger. Kristoff followed Anna's gaze, steering Sven away from the rock of death and doom. Ironically it was covered in butterflies.

"How much farther is it?" Anna asked. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could pound Rumplestereotidywidies. Abigail didn't take real notice of her, but replied nonetheless.

"A few miles." Abigail answered. Sven came to a stop in angered confusion.

"MILES!? Sven has already been running without rest! He won't make it miles!" Kristoff yelled. The reindeer seemed grateful for his defense.

"Sorry Blondie, but unless you want Ice Cube to be taken by Bug Eyes, you're going to move that oversized donkey." Abigail said, crossing her arms and laying backward in spoiled laziness. Anna had to hold Kristoff back to keep from killing her.

"Kristoff, let me take care of this." Anna requested calmly before turning back to Abigail.

"Look you stuck up freak! You are not going to sit there and do nothing while Kristoff and I are risking life and limb, yet again, to save my sister. SO sit up, look straight, and put a cork in it!" Anna yelled. All of them were shocked for a moment, especially the queen. Kristoff was busy gaping, and in the midst of it all, Abigail straightened her back and crouched into the corner. She held her knees in fear.

"Yes mam..." Was all she said. Her voice was shaky, as if not expecting punishment. Anna calmed down, going back to her typical optimistic self. She plopped back down next to Kristoff, perky as ever.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. Anna shrugged before turning to him merrily.

"When you're a mom for a while you pick up a few things." she said simply. Kristoff was still dumbfounded, but he pretended to still be focused on steering Sven. He was now scarred for life. A long silence penetrated all of them before finally Kristoff spoke.

"Maybe we should camp out for tonight." he suggested, still a little shaken. Abigail nodded, still shivering in fear. Anna piped up again, "Of course, we all need some rest."

ICE

The sled was tied to a tree at daybreak, the wood still being cleared of hair upon hair, and that wasn't even including Sven's. Kristoff was going through what they had in the back, trying to find more blankets. Anna was just beginning to turn in, her hood already compensating for the little comfort she had. What she wouldn't give for her bed right now. She had more experience in the woods than her sister, but nobody can say they enjoy sitting on the ground in the cold with bugs crawling all over you all night. Perhaps that was why Abigail had left to get firewood, and find some actual shelter.

However, Abigail wasn't. She was trying to get away from Blondie and Freckles. The woman wandered a while before deciding that they couldn't hear. She took a mirror from her small collections of items. It was spreading. Abigail pulled up her sleeve, revealing green skin growing like a disease. It had happened faster this time. The woman took out a small flask, and gulped down a bit. She coughed, spitting a little out, but she winced as she swallowed the liquid that was still in her mouth. She wished it wasn't. It tasted like hell, and burned her insides, but the effect, was worth it. She looked back at her sleeve. The green had faded, as if it were never there.

"You can't keep doing this." a voice said. It was hypnotic, as if God himself was speaking. But it wasn't. It was someone much worse. The mirror Abigail had laid on the ground began to crack before shattering into a swarm of flying glass. Rather than cutting anyone or anything it realigned, forming a new shape. A man made entirely of glass stood above Abigail. He wasn't like a statue. His features had edges, like the shards he was made of.

"You need not hide it." The Magic Mirror said. His voice echoed like a drop of stone in the cold. Abigail got to her feet, covering her sleeve back up as she backed away from the structure.

"You should not be ashamed of your power, nor your race." Mirror continued. Abigail shook her head. She did. It was the only way she had anything, had a life, had feelings. Being human was the only way to be human.

"I do not wear it in shame, I wear it in fear. You know what they do to witches!" Abigail cried, holding her arm as if it had been scraped.

"I am very much aware, but we all know that is going to change. A dawn approaches, I promised you this." Mirror said, standing still as a mountain.

"But, I don't want to...I am human. I am not a witch! I will not hurt anyone anymore. That's what I told you." Abigail said, pointing a finger.

"And yet, here you are, going to get the thing that will prove once and for all, that witches are not to be trifled with." Mirror said. He began to circle her. His feet fell apart as he walked before quickly realigning for the next step.

"But-"

"But, what? They are fools. They will know the power you possess. That you both will possess. A dawn is coming. A dawn where what was once hunted, and sold for meat, will be the hunters. Predator will become prey." Mirror said, coming back to his original position. He flew apart again, whisking back into the mirror. Abigail stood there, holding herself in revelation.

"Predator will become prey." she repeated.

**Dada! We know the villain for Part 3! Who expected it? Everyone on the Dear Writers should expect the villain. This is our first glimpse of the villain, so please review and get ready to face off against the most powerful species in the world.**


	36. Stella

**HEY READERS! Guess what? ...Or you could just keep on pretending to listen...this just got awkward. Any(doctor)who, let's get to the story. I know that all of you are probably going to kill me if I keep talking...it just got awkward again.**

Part 3, chapter 7, Stella

Abigail heard a shout from the camp. Mirror fell apart, his shards scraping back into the small pouch. Abigail bent down and pulled the strings closed, hoping nobody would see. The witch turned around to see the princess walking up to her. One wrong move and they're both done for. She could easily just kill her now, just slit that freckled throat or choke her with her own braids. But the witch wouldn't. She needed the princess. Not the princess herself, but just need her alive enough.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Anna asked, innocently enough. Abigail just shrugged and shook her head.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." she lied, pursing her lips in anxiety. Anna gave her a look before gesturing back to the camp.

"Come on, Kristoff's already made you a blanket bed." Anna invited optimistically. The princess had spent enough time with Elsa to know when something was up though. Abigail was hiding something, and Anna had found out from experience that when you eat to much chocolate you tend to blurt out things and rat your older sister out to Gerda about that one time she froze her butt. It was hilarious at the time...for the sisters.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I don't need Blondie to make me a bed. I require no help at all." Abigail said confidently. Anna narrowed her eyes with sass.

"Suit yourself." she chuckled. It would take only a few seconds for her to realize she needed help. Abigail huffed before she went to find supplies. The witch held out a hand at the trees. The trunks began to vibrate, curling into a little hobble of a home. Abigail wore her smug look like a dress. The witch laid on the ground beneath her homemade roof, taking a breath before closing her eyes. A crack rang through the forest, awakening her. The trees snapped back into their original shape, thwacking Abigail over onto her face. The bark reformed like a pencil, completely straight up to the sky. Abigail rubbed the red mark on her face where the tree had chosen the knock her.

"You were saying?" Anna asked, hands on her hips smugly. Abigail narrowed her eyes, looking back at the princess.

"How long have you been standing there?" Abigail asked, turning around. Anna laughed.

"Long enough to see your home slap you in the face. Come on, you can still sleep back at camp!" Anna invited. Abigail shook her head.

"No, I can take care of this myself." she said, before another tree branch hit her skull.

"Why not?" Anna asked, almost puckering with demanding inquisition. **Man, I am good. **

"Well obviously someone doesn't want our kingdoms to be at peace, therefore, we aren't at peace and you aren't listening are you?" Abigail asked, trying to tend to the branches, only for Anna to snatch them away from her.

"What could _possibly _be that bad?" Anna asked, unaware of anything, as always. She had seen Abigail warp the plants, now it was a matter of finding out why Elsa and Abigail weren't getting along like two peas in a pod. Maybe she was allergic to ice!

"Your grandmother took out a quarter of our population, that's what. We called her over to help control the revolution, next thing we know we have ice tearing up the place." Abigail said, concealing a green flame to light a lantern.

"Wait Grandmother Stella had Elsa's powers too?" Anna asked. Abigail nodded, tightening a knot.

"Yeah." Abigail said as if it were obvious. Anna thought for a moment for what to say before she was interrupted.

"Don't think she was like your sister. That lady killed armies, tried to steal a magic flute, even kidnapped Kai at a young age." Abigail said. She remembered Snow Queen number one alright. Stella slaughtered witches, consumed their souls. Abigail wasn't saying the apple fell far from the tree.

"How do you know all this?" Anna asked, baffled by the suggestion, but curious nonetheless why somebody would make such accusations. Abigail paused, taking a second the mouth a swear before looking back at Anna.

"A friend told me." she lied. It wasn't the fact she had been told that was a lie, it was the fact that the one who told her was a friend. Mirror was anything but a friend. He was a slave to her, thankfully, but whenever he spoke it just gave her chills up her spine, as if the glass figure was touching her soul.

"Well your friend is wrong. Grandma Stella would never do that." Anna stated firmly with a huff.

"I'm only telling you what I was told Red." Abigail said, finally fixing a hammock roof. The structure almost immediately collapsed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Abigail cried, kicking the pile of rubble. She failed to se how this could get any worse. A peal of thunder was a reply, trickles of rain falling down from dusty clouds. Abigail shrieked, immediately diving under the tarp for protection. Witches plus water usually didn't end well.

"It's just a little rain." Anna said, watching her squabble. Abigail wore the tarp like a hood, trying to cover as much as she could.

"I do not like rain!" Abigail explained, her face childishly angry.

"I need shelter now!" the witch yelled. Anna looked at her with a bemused smile before rolling her eyes.

"Well Kristoff does have a camp set up, but you said you-" Anna began, almost tauntingly, only to be interrupted.

"Yes! Fine! Just get me out of the rain!" Abigail cried, getting up into Anna's face in an angry beg.

ICE

Elsa kept reading her book. The bump was definitely prominent now. Probably was only a matter of time. Rumple was currently dusting one of the old bookshelves. The wood here was never dusty due to maintenance, but it was better than eyeball golf. Rumple dashed into another crevasse, the brush putting more dust in than taking it out. Elsa watched him. He was distracted now, he might blurt out a few things.

"Who is your son?" Elsa asked, pretending to still read her book. Rumple kept dusting, ignoring her but replying simply for the sake of sincerity.

"What?" he asked, still focused on a bead bug that was lodged between two nails.

"You said I took your son, who is your son?" Elsa repeated, not giving up until she got an answer. Rumple sighed, blowing away some of the dust as he exhaled.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, turning to face her, the duster still in hand.

"Because I still don't know the answer to the first question." Elsa said sternly.

"Well too bad." Rumple said with gritting teeth. He returned to dusting.

"Forgive me for wanting to know why a lunatic wants my child." Elsa said. Rumple ignored her. Elsa spoke again.

"Forgive me for being taken from my home and imprisoned. Forgive me for knowing you destroyed my one chance at an actual life. Forgive me for-" Elsa began, but she had gotten his attention.

"FORGIVE ME FOR WANTING TO SAVE MY GRANDSON!" Rumple yelled, whipping back around. Elsa stared wide eyed for a moment before putting the pieces together.

"Grandson?" She repeated, getting out of her chair. It hurt like heck, but she needed to see something.

"Forget it." Rumple ordered quickly, returning to dusting. Elsa looked back at the man.

"You're Wilhelm's father aren't you?" she asked, looking closer at the man's face. He may have taken a new eye or two over the years but in the end it was still the same face. **For reference, look up Sirius Black. **

"Forget it!" Rumple said again, slightly louder, as if that would make a difference.

"...You electrocuted your own son?!" Elsa finally exclaimed. Rumple had a hard time explaining it before countering with something we all can agree on.

"Like you haven't wanted to before?" He asked poorly. It was good enough though. Elsa shrugged before walking back to sit down.

"So you just tore apart my life to meet your grandson? I divorced your son because of you!" Elsa yelled. Rumple whipped around.

"You did what? How could you do that to him?! Wilhelm may not be some prince but he's a good man and you just left him?!" Rumple yelled, flailing his hand around.

"_You _forced me to."

"You are either pretty brave or pretty stupid to stand up to me! I control the entire sky, what can you do? Nothing!"

"...I can have mood swings." Elsa said. When will men ever learn? The females always win an argument. Rumple stood there for a second.

"You win." he mumbled, before returning to dusting.

ICE

Wilhelm wished he had gotten a map BEFORE he had set out to find Elsa. He was pretty sure Rumple's castle didn't have camels.

**Yet another chapter just for answering a few questions? Nope.**

ICE

Elsa sat down for a moment. It was only a matter of time wasn't it? Before she popped? That's how it had happened with Anna. Gathered, Anna wasn't imprisoned in a castle with a lunatic grandfather who fried his own son. Anna was probably only thinking about Anna stuff, like trying to learn how to play Kristoff's guitar or...she didn't know she wasn't Anna. Elsa supposed she should try thinking about, maybe she could try thinking about hopefully her kid didn't turn out crazy, she could think about hopefully she won't have powers, she could try thinking about-"AHH!"

Rumple didn't listen for a second. He just kept dusting.

"The...baby..." Elsa said, only for Rumple to keep ignoring her.

"It's probably just another kick. If you're going to have a kid with a soldier that's bound to happen." Rumple said.

"No, the baby...is..." Elsa sputtered.

"The baby is what?" Rumple asked, now aggravated. He looked at the floor.

"Oh, it's here." Rumple said, a deathly pale.

**Hey readers! Yes the baby is here! Da da! I know I sped up the process, but do you really want 10,000 chapters of eyeball golf and Elsa barely able to move? I didn't think so. Anywho, do you guys and girls want a boy or a girl? And if you want, come up with a name. Til' then, this is DFF, signing off**


	37. The before picture

Part 3, chapter 8: A before picture

The group sat around the fire awkwardly. At least the rain had stopped. While Kristoff was busy drawing stuff in the sand of what looked like an octopus with a monkey's head, a squash for a nose, and was covered in buttons. He was trying to draw Anna. Anna just looked between all of them optimistically, as always. Abigail was pretending to listen to everything.

"So, were you born with them or cursed?" Anna asked, breaking the silence, much to Abigail's dismay. The witch looked up, giving a tired look before putting her head back down. She didn't want to talk about it, so Olaf off, you pain in my side. Anna didn't listen to Abigail's inner thoughts remotely.

"How about stories. Kristoff's got this great one about a sorceress!" Anna piped, smiling almost desperately.

"Well I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything but it is pretty good." Kristoff said nearing the fire to give himself more of an eerie look. Abigail looked up again just to correct them.

"Oh please, there is nothing that scares me. My land was full of witches! Nothing scares me." Abigail said firmly.

"Oh really? Kristoff, if you would." Anna said, gesturing to her husband. Kristoff gave a quick cough to begin his tale before being yet again interrupted.

"I'm going to get more firewood." Abigail said, walking back into the woods. Anna watched her leave, looking back at their pile of firewood. They had firewood. She was just trying to avoid us! Well tough luck, you brought us out here, and you are going to sit down and participate!

"Should I tell my story or not?" Kristoff asked, interrupting Anna's train of thought. The princess stared for half a second at him before looking back into the woods.

"Yeah, go ahead." Anna said, hoping the story would draw Abigail back in. Suspense was mankind's second greatest fo0rm of manipulation. The other one isn't appropriate for children. Anna leaned in intently to listen as Kristoff began his tale.

"The tale of Nicholas Flamel and the White Witch." Kristoff began. The word witch caught Abigail's attention. She stopped in her tracks before turning around, just to listen by the tree. Anna could see her, but felt it best not to let her know she could. Draw her in, and find the truth. Kristoff had begun his tale.

_"Once Upon a time in a far off land, there lived a dark sorceress, capable of powerful magic that wiped out cities, and with a graze of her wand, could turn people to stone with ease. She ruled the kingdom with an iron fist, seizing cities with the might of her power. It was when she came upon on particular city she found something odd._

_The boy's name was Kai. He was young, ready for life, and all it's splendor. He usually just messed about, but occasionally, he would find happiness in other things, much to the witch's dismay. The witch watched him from afar in a cave filled with crystals and gems, overlooking all. However, all the witch wanted to see was this boy. Witches aren't allowed to love you see, but she had chosen to make an exception, never of course speaking to him. But, she watched him, day and night she watched him. She loved him. _

_One day a man came into town in a carriage draped in red. He was a very odd man, not one which the likes of people had ever seen. _

_"Come hither! For I am Nicholas Flamel, master of magic. I see all and know all!" the man cried, trying to wow the crowd with a few illusions._

_"Ask anything and it shall be yours!" he declared, sprinkling green dust out over the crowd. The boy Kai stepped forward. _

_"My fine sir, I feel I am watched." Kai said, "Allow me to see who watches me."_

_The showman nodded, throwing back a blood red curtain to reveal a cabinet of magical oddities. He opened a drawer, taking out a hand mirror that glistened in black shadow._

_"Behold the black Mirror, capable of seeing all evil and malevolence." Nicholas said, raising the mirror in the air for all the kingdom to see. He turned back to Kai, delicately handing him the mirror. The boy examined it, thanking him._

_"Thank you fine sir." Kai said, beginning to walk away, only to be stopped by the sorcerer._

_"But be warned! Do not shatter it! Or else you shall see no good in anyone ever again!" Nicholas called to him. The boy took no heed, taking the mirror back to his home." _

Abigail continued to listen. Mirror? Like...no...it can't be...this was the black mirror. Completely different. Kristoff continued his tale.

_"Kai looked into the mirror, trying to see what could be watching him. A vision did begin to appear, slowly coming into view. The sorceress was ashamed at the sight, seeing that image could be her. She shot a quick spell in the shadows, shattering the mirror before Kai could see. Now Kai had paid the price. The mirror's shards flew up into his eyes, blinding him to everything except evil. He screamed at it all, looking around. People he knew were now almost ghosts, only partially being evil. He could only see monsters, everywhere, and in terror, he fled the town up into the mountains. The sorceress watched him, horrified at what she had done, and quickly raced up to help him. _

_She stopped him, and to Kai, she was more visible because of her darker soul. He still panicked nonetheless, but was distracted by one of the witch's spells. It drawed him in close enough for her to pluck the shards from his eyes. She took Kai in, caring for him kindly. She finally had what she wanted, and soon Kai began to see the good as well as the bad, including for the sorceress. Soon enough, they were a couple._

_Back in the city, the people had heard what Nicholas' mirror had done to Kai and now planned to end the man. They banged on doors, shook his carriage with him inside until he finally stepped out to face them._

_"Please, I know what I have done, If there is any way to make it up to you, speak." Nicholas yelled out over the crowd. A girl piped up._

_"No! There is nothing you can do! My husband could be dead now!" the girl yelled. Her name was Gerda and she believed she loved Kai more than anyone else in the world. _

_"No, he is alive! I have seen it!" Nicholas yelled, taking out a crystal ball._

_"He is in the keep of the White Witch, slowly being tortured!" he cried. In reality he was stuck to her like glue occasionally doing...well...you know. _

_"Then I will find him! And if I don't, you will be sorry!" Gerda yelled before she went back to get her things. It was years before she finally reached the castle, and by then, Kai and the witch had tried to start a new life. Gerda knocked on the doors, answered by Kai. THe two rejoiced at the sight of each other, but sadly, not the sorceress. Gerda took Kai back down into town, the city rejoicing at the sight. The sorceress however, was not pleased. She went back down the mountain, claiming she changed her ways. In truth she only wanted to be closer to her true love. Every night the two would meet at the castle, the boy eventually becoming a part of staff. They would go against their wedding vows to be together, sadly the sorceress was still at work in dark magic._

_Kai begged the sorceress to give up her ways, but no matter what, she couldn't. The townspeople grew restless, wishing for the sorceress to be slain and punished for her crimes, but the witch held them off. The townspeople could not stand for their leader any longer, so they paid Nicholas to slay her. He came in the middle of the night, dressed as Kai and stabbed the woman to death, leaving her body to rot. When Kai found out what had happened he vowed revenge. He went to Flamel's land and revolted against the wizard. _

_Nicholas was chased far and wide, trying to escape the man's wrath, but he always found a way. Finally Nicholas called a surrender. They met in a castle just outside Germany where Kai waited, no men, no nothing. Kai had laid the peace treaty on the table, all it needed was a signature."_ Kristoff continued. Anna listened intently, as did Abigail. Abigail was interrupted by a scratching on her leg, a notification Mirror needed to talk. The witch looked back at them before walking deeper into the woods. She finally made it into the center of the wood when she took out her pouch. Mirror formed faster this time, in worriment.

"What? I was listening to a story!" Abigail cried and gave an immature pout. Mirror didn't even acknowledge her.

"The queen is having her child. You must move now." Mirror echoed, his glass fractals glistening like shadows. Abigail went wide eyed, returning to the reason she had gone with these bunch of fools.

"No? As in right now?" Abigail asked, pointing to the ground for verification.

"Yes. You need to move if you wish to do anything. Go!" Mirror barked softly. Abigail let the shards fly back into her bag before running back to the others, rushing through leaves and bushes. Kristoff was still talking when she burst into the clearing.

"Elsa is having her baby." Abigail said, breathing in and out slowly as she stopped.

"What? We need to go." Anna said, getting up urgently and climbing into the sled. She went back to get her blankets and stuffed them into the back like they were useless papers. Kristoff grumbled that he didn't get to finish his story, but tied Sven up with the reigns nonetheless. They had not a moment to lose. Abigail jumped into the back, scrambling to get into order. It was to no avail.

"GO SVEN!" Kristoff yelled, pulling down on the reigns. The reindeer sped up and out of the forest, panting like a dog all the way. Rumple's castle was not far, but they had little time. The shadow of the castle in the distance was covered in lights, as if the entire place had hope inside. **I did just use a baby metaphor, deal with it world.**

ICE

The bawling had stopped after a while, mostly once the babe had calmed down and been cleaned. Nobody like to be covered in gunk. This was not the first time the queen had brought life into the world, but just to look at him, gave a satisfaction, not confusion nor fear nor anguish. Satisfaction. the baby held his mother's finger like a kitten, little fingers wrapping around a big one. Elsa chuckled, smiling as she watched the little boy. She needed a name. She would have to wait until- "Anna?"

Her sister rushed in, nearly sending the baby crying again, but she was shushed by Elsa. Anna was confused for a moment but slowly walked in, followed by Kristoff. She smiled when she saw the little eyes staring at her sister, trying to see him.

"Hello there." she said with a tiny wave. The baby said nothing, just stared at the two women like a dope. Here is an example of what he is thinking: _Ablubabagaboodaboodu_. Thank you. Elsa let him play with his finger for a second longer before she spotted someone else watching. Rumple came in with more towels for the baby, stopping when he saw the others.

"You may see him." Elsa said, nodding to the man. Rumple stared for a moment. Anna and Kristoff glared at him as he walked across to the bed. He was going to be unundead soon enough. Then he saw the baby, and he gave a half smile. It was like Wilhelm's but more sincere. The advantage of children is that they have not yet learned what is and isn't a monster yet. The baby only bopped Rumple on the nose, causing the creature to giggle. He stood up, still smiling as he looked down at the child. THen he noticed something else was in the room.

"No..." he whispered, the smile fading. Abigail entered the room, her green spreading on her skin like a rash.

"I spent all my time trying to stop this from happening. From her getting to this child, and you let her right in." Rumple croaked. Everyone except the baby stared as Abigail went full green. He dress changed to a feathery black, and a red streak was prominent in her spiked hair. She was a witch. She had embraced it.

"Hello Elsa, I'm going to need that kid."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! As you may have noticed, I did not name the boy yet(and it is a boy) because I want you all to decide. If I like a name I'll go with it. Not Peter because Wilhelm's brother is a lunatic. Anywho, CLIFFHANGER!**


	38. The after picture

**Cliffhanger over. Got held up by a lot of work at school. I shall write the story now and give little kids nightmares about my writing.**

Part 3, chapter 9, the after picture

The few just stood there for a moment, taking a second to realize the truth. Elsa was more focused on her child, but nonetheless was a bit surprised to discover Abigail's skin was a pale green. It came as a shock not much of fear, but surprise that Abigail was here, let alone green. It had to have been a trick of the eye but Elsa could tell from the other's expressions, it was true. Abigail was green. She also had shape-shifted her dress in a matter of seconds. Elsa felt a little jealous considering that was what _she _liked to do, but watched it anyway. Her dress was still better.

Anna was still trying to process this. Abigail was green? Okay, she understood that, it was pretty obvious. Rumple was trying to protect the child? From what? What could be so danger-ohhh...Did Anna seriously fall for that again? Had she seriously fallen for the old "I'm your friend" trick again? She really needed to watch her mouth! Really! Now it was going to cost her sister for good. This isn't Hans, this is a lady with powers! Ohh...no.

Rumple stared at Abigail cautiously. The witch stared at him before glancing at the baby. The witch curled a wicked smirk and with a curly voice said, "I'll have to be taking that."

"Not going to happen." Rumple said, a bolt of lightning flying through the glass of the window to his beckoning call. The creature cracked it like a whip across the witch, singe marks emerging from where the sparks flew. Abigail waved the bolt away like it was a feather, a blue ball of fire colliding with Rumple's whip. Rumple slashed again from the other side, a sky blue trail of electricity in his steady grasp. Abigail grabbed the lighting, literally, and pulled the whip from the old man's grasp. Rumple fell forward, tumbling backward from the sudden jolt. The blue coiled around his throat, sparks popping out of his head as the witch pulled him to the ground. The man held the rope at his throat, tearing the rope in two and letting the lightning twirl between his fingertips like snakes.

Rumple sung the two at her, leaving scorch marks in the carpet. Abigail jumped back each time, holding her hands out behind her. Two tables flew at Rumple, knocking the elder up against the window. He winced, gritting his teeth as he tried to move. With a flick of her wrist, Abigail opened the window, letting Rumplestiltskin fall.

"Ta Ta!" Abigail said with a farewell kiss. The others stood watching for a moment when Abigail whipped around suddenly, blue fireballs curling up in whisp-like flames.

"Give me the-AGH!" Abigail was interrupted by a lightning bolt. Rumple rose again, a full tempest brewing behind him.

"You will not touch him." Rumple growled, pointing a finger. Abigail was startled by his endurance, but recovered to her original snarky self. The witch toss a fireball, liquid-like flames jetting at Rumple. The reptilian freak blew it back at her with a gust of wind, just for the witch to knock it to the ground. Tiles from the floor flew up like shattered glass, falling back down in bursts of chalk. Abigail stopped a few of them before the fell with a hand, whipping her wrist at Rumple and letting the tiles fly. They burst against rumple, knocking him backward. The white chalk pushed him down, making sure he stayed dead this time.

Abigail glared down out the window with deep, angry, breaths. She finally lowered her arm and slowly turned to where the others had been. She cursed after seeing they had vanished. The witch slammed the window shut and took a deep breath.

"Why can't they ever just stay in one place?" Abigail complained, walking down after them.

ICE

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff steadily made it to the sleigh. Elsa held her child tight, trying to block him out from the noise. Anna and Kristoff were a little annoyed by the fact they had to move at a snail's pace to keep the baby pleased, but, Anna was more pleased by the fact she and Elsa were at last reunited. Kristoff was still annoyed. The, four if you count the baby crept down the stairs.

"The sled's around the front, we should be able to escape if we make it in time." Anna whispered, stopping herself before she turned a corner. She stopped and turned around to face her sister. Elsa was more focused on her child than her own well being. It had been only a few hours in and she had already fallen for the little guy. Elsa shushed Anna with a quiet finger as she looked at the little babe. Anna sighed and stared. They had to go but...

"Elsa, if we get out of here, then he'll be safe." Anna said, trying to reach out to her sister. Elsa looked down at the baby then at her sister with a nod.

"Alright." she said softly, praying she didn't wake the baby. The trio made their way back down into the entrance hall, hiding behind something every so often. Abigail could be anywhere, and frankly, it was risky. The sleigh was just outside the door, waiting for the others. Sven was busy eating grass, occasionally spitting it out when he realized a bug was included in the package. Anna made a sprint for the door, only to be stopped by a swirl of green fire. Abigail stepped out of the flames without a scratch on her.

"Oh please, did you really think it would be that easy?" Abigail remarked with a sneer. The three backed away, trying to run back into the castle. Abigail stopped them in their path, letting her flames spread around them like a trap.

"Love that look. Pure terror and anger. What a shot!" Abigail remarked, walking towards them, judging them like a director. Elsa held her child in one arm, spraying a beam of ice at the witch. Abigail met it with fire, gritting her teeth as the beams met. Slowly and steadily, water began to trickle down. Abigail focused her beam, using two hands as she stepped forward. Elsa grew a look of fear, still trying to accentuate her beam, despite the fact she could only use one arm. Then the impossible happened. Abigail stepped in the water and jumped away with a shriek.

The tip of Abigail's shoe was singed, as if she had been burned with a hot poker. Abigail worryingly stepped backward away from the water in fear. Elsa ceased fire to rest, watching the witch. Abigail crept away, trying not to be touched by her kryptonite. It spilled a little towards her before it simply evaporated from the dying flames. Abigail finally exhaled, looking up at the other four. They were still trying to process it. Abigail tried her best to cover up her tracks with another director imitation.

"Hold that pose, and, FREEZE!" Abigail yelled, opening her hand up. Time itself, stopped. The witch laughed, walking up to the four casually. She stuck her tongue out for a second at them before slipping the baby into her arms delicately.

"Hello there. You're going to be abandoned in the woods like I was. Isn't that right?" Abigail asked, puckering her lips into a fake kiss at the child. She could practically feel Elsa's anger through the spell. Abigail smirked at them one last time before walking away into a circle of green fire. With a flash, they vanished, and time started up again.

Elsa fell forward into a run, feeling where Abigail had left with her child. No...Elsa fell down crying. No...that was her life. That was the one thing she hadn't destroyed before. It was her start. It was her proof that she wasn't a monster. That little baby was her child. No...

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was busy this week and likely next week. I will add another chapter when I can. Also, I have reached a decision for what I should do with the story. I will continue the series. I want to know however, whether I should make a new story as a sequel to this trilogy, ala Lord of the Rings, or should I keep writing on this story. I will finish part three no matter what, this isn't the end.**


	39. An Act of Pity

Part 3, Chapter 10, An Act of Pity

Abigail landed back in the forest, ash where her spell had fallen. Abigail almost immediately began to laugh to herself. She had done it! She had taken the child! Evil Witch 1, Heroes 0! She almost forgot she was still holding the kid, but a poor attempt at speaking retrieved her attention again. Abigail looked down at the baby with a curl upon her lip. She slowly put it down on the ground and stepped away, smug in her own awesomeness. The baby just looked up at her, putting his foot in his mouth. It was very salty. Abigail just stood there, watching him.

"I have defeated you and your family! You have lost! Haha!" Abigail taunted with a glare. The baby just continued to eat his own foot. Abigail stood there for a second, as if waiting for something.

"Uhh...I will leave you here to die and be eaten by wolves!" Abigail continued to taunt. The baby just stared up at her with big blue eyes, not really sure what she was doing, but liking the salty taste of his foot. Abigail blinked twice, still not sure why it wasn't screaming, or crying, or shooting ice blasts at her. Where were the ice blasts?!

"Come on man! Evil! I will rip out your heart and use it as confetti!" Abigail continued to taunt, getting all up in the baby's face for intimidation. The baby giggled, followed by a poor intimidation of Abigail's voice. It was something along the lines of "Arurururururu." Abigail blinked in confused frustration. She took a deep breath to the side before looking back at the kid.

"Alright! Fine! You leave me no choice! I'm going to leave you here!" Abigail exaggerated, standing back up on her feet.

"Fine then. Here I go, leaving you here." Abigail said, slowly walking away, still looking at the child. She faded into the shadows, still exaggerating the idea she was going to leave him to die. The baby sat there for a second before a black and green shape bolted back to him like a rocket. Abigail got up in his face again, this time more desperate than angry.

"Why aren't you scared? I. Am. Evil!" Abigail shouted. The baby just laughed at her, trying to feel her nose with one hand. Abigail closed her eyes in frustration, letting him feel her nose.

"Yes I know it's not pointy but not all witches are like that." Abigail said, softly removing his hand. She stood up, firmly placing her hands on her hips. She looked around. No rescue party. No wolves. Nothing of any help. Abigail's head whipped back to face the child gravely. The stared at him and bluntly stated, "Ok, you give me no choice. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

Abigail took out a dagger from her bag, wielding it face down and approaching the child. The little boy just stared at her, unaware, and without despair. Abigail got down on her knees, raising the dagger high into the air. Abigail glared at it for a second, lip puckering as she looked at him.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to kill a baby who isn't even one yet!" Abigail announced, looking around one last time to see if there was anyone listening. She continued, "I'm going to stab him in the heart and watch him bleed to death!"

No response.

"I'll do it!" Abigail said again. No response, throughout the entire forest, nothing was heard except for "Arurururururu." Abigail looked down at the baby with a quivering lip. She winced, and just by looking at him, she was balancing on a gray line. The knife itself was a little shaky. Not a word. Just whatever he was saying with his foot in his mouth.

"WHY ARE YOU STALLING!?" came a voice from behind. Abigail shrieked, turning to see where it came from while falling to the ground. The knife clanged against a rock, bouncing away into the forest. Mirror stood, watching her, and though it was difficult to tell, he was not pleased with Abigail remotely. The baby began to cry on sight of the beast, as if he could tell his intentions...or he was just frightened by the yell. Abigail crawled over to him, holding him close.

"No don't cry, don't cry." Abigail shushed in fear, trying to calm him down.

"YOU HAVE NOT ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Mirror shouted, eyes practically boiling with rage. Abigail looked back and shushed him as well.

"You're scaring him!" Abigail complained, trying to hide the baby from Mirror.

"He should be scared! We're going to kill him remember?"

"I know, but..."

"BUT WHAT?! We are going to enact revenge for everything the people of Arendelle and the Snow Queen have done to us. You shall not back down!"

"I know...it's just..."

"If you aren't going to do it, I shall!" Mirror yelled, shattering into a swarm of glass splinters. The swarm curled back for a second before diving down to turn the child into Swiss cheese. It was stopped at the last second by a force-field of purple lightning. Abigail held her hand out to stop the swarm, but it was still shaky. This time it was shaky out of energy being used, not out of fear. The shards of glass formed into a giant bearded face, looking at Abigail through the force-field. Mirror, literally, had flames growing in his eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING IT?" Mirror shouted. Abigail shushed him yet again, yet another sound while the baby bawled.

"Let me quiet him down first!" Abigail shot back to Mirror before turning back to the baby. She held it softly, and of all things, began to sing. **Note this is not a big dramatic song like I usually do, but those will come later. I post most of the songs in AFTER I write the rest. **

_Hush little human, don't say a word_

_Don't listen to Mirror being a jerk_

_Hopefully you're going to stop crying_

_Otherwise Mirror will make you start dying_

_So please hush little baby_

_Or maybe_

_Just muffle it with something_

_Otherwise you'll end up being nothing_

_Except for scattered body parts and a lot of blood_

_And believe me that isn't very much fun_

_No really please stop screaming_

_Otherwise we'll both be bleeding_

_I'm pretty sure I've become deaf in one ear_

_So quiet down so I can hear_

_It took you bloody long enough_

_Thank you for shutting up_

Both Mirror and the baby stared at her in confusion. The baby had dozed off towards the end, out of the fact he couldn't stand to listen to that horrible, horrible, song anymore. Abigail wrapped the baby up in a purple cape she had found a while back. It smelled like mint for some reason. The witch delicately placed the babe onto the grass before turning back to the inquisitor.

"Why haven't you killed it?" Mirror asked, although he knew the answer. The witch was weak. She had a heart and soul still. He had hoped that had been beaten out of her by now. Abigail stood up, ashamed at her foolishness.

"I'm sorry...but I have another idea. That is the new prince right? We can raise him to be wicked, like us." Abigail suggested. She just didn't want the blood of a child on her hands. She had enough of that. She glanced back at the sleeping babe with what seemed to be a small smile. She looked at him as she said, "Think about it, we have the heir to the throne here, we can make him destroy his own people."

Abigail turned back to Mirror in fake excitement. Mirror thought for a moment. The witch was weakened, but he could still enact revenge. He would have to choose a different tale, but there would be a suitable story. Mirror came to a decision. He would have control over Abigail, who had control of the child, if, and only if, she does not fall to naivety. Mirror finally spoke. He had not moved, but he had been thinking.

"It would be bountiful. Will it be successful?" Mirror asked, looking at Abigail. Abigail nodded, biting her lip in worry. She feared Mirror. It was one of the few things she did fear. Mirror knew thousands of ways to kill a person. He had shattered entire cities. She was glad they shared a purpose.

"Very well. I will see what you have accomplished, but failure is not an option." Mirror said, breaking into his shards and flying back into the bag. Abigail stared where Mirror had stood for a second. What had she gotten herself into? Abigail sighed and walked over to the child. She sat down on a log and put the sleeping baby on her lap.

"Hey, wanna hear a story?" Abigail asked, looking at nothing with a soft voice.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl who was conceived by accident, after her mother was attacked. Her mother tried to escape her home, she thought it wasn't safe because of the people there. So she went to a brand new world, full of wonder and hope, and there her daughter was born. But the bad people lived there too, and she had to send her child away to save her. The little girl was raised by her aunt Elphaba in a magical land, where their people roamed free and happy. She learned the ways of magic...until one day a storm came. The storm brought two of the bad people to the land. One of them was a man who was so wicked that he could drive people insane with just the sight of him. He called himself Oz and he was angry. In his anger he killed all of the good people, but the little girl and her aunt survived. Her aunt did not survive the other visitor. A girl with ponytails, who was confused on the truth. So the little girl ran and ran, and she found something. Someone else who despised the bad people. SO they came up with a plan to reveal the bad people who they really were, but the people found out before it would work. So they ran, and they've been running since."

Abigail finished, looking finally down at the child. **I can only hope you imagined what was happening in the story.** Abigail kissed the baby's forehead before looking back up.

"That little girl's name was Abigail Tetch. Most know her as the evil queen. The thing she found was a mirror from the Evil Queen before her. They wanted that evil again, and so, she gave it to them." Abigail finished, looking back at the baby. She put him back in the grass, gathering her things to set up camp for the night.

ICE

"We've been looking for hours now. We need an actual plan!"

It is truly a time of need when Anna, of all people, says that.

"No, we are going to find them and I shall end Abigail!" Elsa snarled, tearing anything in her path apart with ice. So far she had gone through two trees, a field of thorns, and nearly Kristoff. Elsa blew another bush apart, hurrying through the woods like a crazed bull. Anna had chosen to follow her, exhausting as that was. FOr somebody in heels and leaving a constant trail of ice, Elsa could run!

"At least...pace yourself..." Anna exhaled, leaning on a tree in steady breaths. Elsa didn't listen.

"I am going to find my son and I don't care who I have to go through to do it!" Elsa roared, splitting a tree in two. Upsetting a mother is a little like covering yourself with honey and red paint, while taping beef to yourself in the middle of the woods. The only thing worse is taking a child from said mother, in which, in the scenario before, you are butt naked and calling for something to devour you viciously.

**I know I know, short-ish chapter, but like I said, I am very busy. However I did manage to give you another chapter to read while I am working on stuff no one cares about. Anywho, first question, should I leave this after part three is done and create a new thing for parts 4,5,etc? Or should I stay on this story? Second question, for said parts, who should the villain be?**


	40. No Rest for the Wicked

Part 3, chapter 10, No rest for the Wicked

Abigail entered the abandoned place with ease, striding across the thorny entranceway. The tower hung off the mountain, but grew from a sheer cliff side. The door itself was one floor above ground level and only accessible by a trail of auburn planks held up by rotting woods. The entire place was a stony brick, formed into a rounded square that was held together only by vines. Out the window sea air blew in like the high tide, brushing against the dungeons below. It was not a horrible place, it would sound horrible, but when illuminated... Abigail held the child in one hand and flicked her wrist with the other. The halls lit up in a yellow candlelight, and the windows opened, white and yellow merging to create a gold atmosphere on the wooden spiral staircase to the top of the tower. In the center was a statue of a soldier slaying a serpent with his spear. Abigail began to climb, holding onto the railing of the stairs for dear life, as if it might collapse any minute. The tower had stayed together though, all these years, abandoned by it's former master.

Abigail did not know whose this was, but she called it a home. She had fixed it up over the years of course. Those vines were created from a spell, the stone an enchantment. The birds of the place were cursed. A flock of books flew down from their roost, pages spilling off as they flapped vigorously. Abigail quietly shushed the baby, watching as the flock flapped out the window over the sea. The witch continued to climb. The tower grew out into other parts of course, like a tree, but only one or two. The main room was at the top of the structure.

Abigail opened the door once she reached the top of the staircase to a large circular room with knickknack and oddities of all size, scattered around like a child's playhouse. Abigail stepped over a bottle of blue fluid to a table draped with a stained cloth. The witch set the baby down on the table steadily, knocking anything else onto the floor. She smiled at the sleeping child, feeling the fist little tuffs of hair. She turned away and sat down at an auburn king sized bed held together by what Abigail could do with a needle. The bedroom portion had no walls, just a ceiling and a floor leading out to an iron barred railing with a view of the sea of salt outside the tower. **I want this to be a real place SO BAD! **

Abigail rested on the railing with a sigh. She took a slow inhale of the salty air. Salt was a good thing. It removed moisture, and therefore, water. Abigail turned her head back towards the child.

"What now?" she asked herself. She had expected to kill the child, as she was asked. Now...She sighed again, looking back at the babe once more. What now indeed?

ICE

Elsa had yet to stop her raging. She had gone through half the forest, looking in circles, a boulder the size of a house, and cow. Anna had to stop to apologize to the farmer. THe queen continued her tirade for about a mile before Anna finally caught up to her. The princess was breathing heavily and having a hard time putting a positive spin on this.

"Elsa! Wait up! At least...pace...yourself!" Anna said, stopping to take a breath after finally catching up to her sister. The princess collapsed from sheer exhaustion, at last grabbing her sister's attention. Elsa turned around once she heard Anna collapse, running to help her sister back up from the icy earth.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping a dazed Anna up to face her. Anna raised one finger, finally taking her much needed air.

"I guess we know how you got to the ice palace so fast huh?" she asked with a laughing smile.

"Actually I used a ski lift."

"Seriously? Well, anyway, you need to calm down. I know your baby was taken but raging around won't help anyone. Just take a second to breath and think." Anna explained. Having to take care of an out of control sister was hard. Now she knew how Elsa felt...give or take an ice dilemma. Elsa inhaled through her nose, then out with her mouth. Anna gave her a look.

"Better?" she asked, looking for a reaction. Elsa nodded, finally attentive to her sister. Anna got up, brushing a little dust off her hood and dress. She looked back at her slowly rising sister.

"I'm sorry, I was just...really...really frustrated." Elsa said, holding her hands up defensively. Anna rolled her eyes.

"It's alright, you were just mad." Anna explained. It wasn't alright for the small snow cloud around her head and trail of ice following her around like a disease, but that's just one method of letting the emotions flow. Elsa took another breath, looking down at the ground then at her sister.

"Where's Kristoff?" she asked, bracing herself for any answer with closed eyes.

"He was getting help from everyone for how to get to Abigail's lair." Anna explained, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder for reassurance. She smiled and said, "I promise, we will find him."

Elsa nodded, but didn't believe her remotely. A rustling in the bushes re-caught their attention. Ann held up a shovel as if that would do any real damage while Elsa took a defensive stance. The rustling continued, leaves breaking until finally-

"WILHELM?!" Elsa yelled. Great...just what she had needed. Wilhelm came out of the brush, only to jolt into reality after hearing Elsa shout. He stood there for a second, waiting for some reaction. Elsa gave one, and it wasn't good.

"What are you doing out here we need someone to guard the castle!" Elsa yelled, pointing in a random direction for emphasis.

"Ahh...Anna and Kristoff didn't take me so I went on my own." Wilhelm said. He knew very well it was a terrible, terrible excuse.

"The castle has no one guarding it and no one in charge! What is wrong with you?" Elsa screamed. Spikes flew up every time she chose to belt out another sign of destruction. Anna tried to put a hand on her sister to calm her down, slowly and delicately, like she was petting a Tasmanian devil.

"WHAT!?" Elsa screamed, turning back to Anna. Anna backed away, giving Elsa a little space to breath...and freeze the ground. Elsa examined Anna's reaction, followed by a look around her feet. She tried not to freak out at the sight of the ice, she had had this for a while, but she tried to calm down nonetheless. The queen took a breath, and the ice slowly began to sink into the earth until it was all but gone. The Snow Queen redirected her attention back to Wilhelm, preparing for the worst.

"Who is in charge, and who is guarding the kingdom?" Elsa said, eyes closed as she braced for the news.

"Kai has taken charge, and I assigned my best guard to take care of the defensive side of things." Wilhelm explained. Elsa nodded. It wasn't too bad. It could have been better, but mentioning that would bring the ice back.

"Anna, where is Kristoff now?" Elsa asked before the few were interrupted by the arrival of a sleigh down the road. Sven was at the front, talking to the royal ice collector...it is not a real title. Kristoff waved to Anna, the Queen, and Anna. **Nobody cares about Wilhelm.** Sven stopped and watched as his best friend scrambled to get out onto the ground. Anna ran up with a smile to meet her true love with a warm hug, the best kind of hug there is.

"I've found out where Abigail is hiding out. It's this old soldier outpost just on the other side of Arendelle." Kristoff explained, breaking his hug with Anna. Elsa nodded, looking to the others.

"Then that's where we're headed." Elsa nodded in affirmation.

**Short chapter, nothing interesting, blah blah blah. Right? Right. I just wanted to give a baby spoiler. Wilhelm has brown eyes, Elsa has blue eyes. The baby has blue eyes. It's not Wilhelm's**


	41. Making up for lost time

Part 3, chapter 11, Making up for lost time

The four(five including Sven) continued along the road. It was a snowy path, like everything on Norway, and the sled ran smoothly. The advantage of going to charted territory is that the roads were smoother and you knew your destination...almost. Kristoff had insisted he knew the way, as always, but considering they had passed the exact same bush five times now, they doubted it. Anna and Elsa were trying to examine the map to the best of their capability.

"Isn't that the exact same bush from earlier?" Anna asked, riding past the blueberry bush yet again. Kristoff held the reigns loosely so he could move only when necessary.

"I know where we're going." Kristoff groaned.

"I think the map is upside down." Elsa said, "Our north is pointing downward."

"Well the north mountain is back there so I turned it so it was accurate." Anna explained merrily.

"So we are here and the tower is...covered with a coffee stain."

"It's either a coffee stain or the sea of Draidon Key."

"Well seas don't taste like ground up beans."

"Are we there yet?" Wilhelm complained in the back, trying his best to tune out the universe.

"No." the sisters answered simultaneously. They looked back at him with a quick glare before returning to the map. They were still doing it thirty minutes later, except for Elsa, who had chosen to play rock paper scissors in the back with Wilhelm, under Anna's orders of course. Kristoff was still passing that blueberry bush.

"We are headed in the right direction!" he countered. Sven rolled his eyes with a couple grunts.

"No we are not lost."

Sven snorted, almost as if he was laughing.

"Laugh away but I know where we are."

Sven burbled in response.

"I know that's the exact same blueberry bush!"

Anna had folded the map into a paper hat, placing it lightly atop her hood. She smiled as she looked up at it. Wilhelm was successfully beating the record for most failed attempts at rock, paper scissors in the entire universe.

"Rock paper scissors, shoot." Wilhelm said, forming rock. Elsa had a similar choice of words.

"Rock paper scissors, origami ninja." Elsa said.

"What?! You can't do that!"

"I'm the queen, I make up the rules."

"Then I'll add origami ninja to my arsenal too."

"Ok. Rock paper scissors, cannon!" Elsa said, forming a cylindrical shape with her hands. Wilhelm accepted defeat. Anna finally looked back at them, her little hat tipped just to the side.

"You know," she began, adjusting her hat a little, ready to play matchmaker.

"You could try to get back together again what with Elsa's child and all." Anna finished with a perky smile. Elsa stared at her for a second before turning to look at Wilhelm, who was as eager as a dog that wanted to get on the couch. Elsa chuckled a little as she looked back at him before turning back to her sister.

"No, I think we're fine." Elsa said, nodding awkwardly. Anna grumbled a little before looking back at the two with a smirk. Elsa knew that look. It was the 'I'm Anna and I want to create a soap opera with my sister's life' look. Elsa shook her head with widened eyes, begging for Anna not to do what she was about to do.

"I want you two to do a duet." Anna stated firmly, looking between the two with a mischievous smile. Both Wilhelm and Elsa cringed at the thought, childishly looking at each other when she said it. The thought was disturbing, and both of them made no attempt to hide their disgust. It was just too awkward! Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, turning to her sister. She reopened them so she could speak.

"Anna, Wilhelm and I are through. He cannot be regained nor can he be persuaded because of everything that has happened." Elsa explained, trying to put it as calmly as she could. She braced herself for the reply, but Anna gave nothing but a blank stare. Elsa winced as she waited for Anna to go against her orders, as always. Anna looked back between the two with a face like a pigeon and said, "You're gonna do a duet. Already made up my mind."

"Anna it is not your decision to-" Elsa started, but her sister interrupted her.

"Nope, already decided. You two are going to do a duet. Got it?" Anna asked, pointing to both of them with a mittened finger.

"Anna, the author does not put the songs in until the end." Elsa clarified. She put her hand on her sister's shoulder with an expression as if it were obvious. Anna's eyes darted from side to side in thought. She tried to say something but nothing came out of her conflicted mouth.

"Well...maybe he should put it in afterwards!" Anna said merrily. Everyone, even Sven, stared at her like she was a fool. Anna glanced at the five and promptly said, "What? I stand by that."

**Why am I doing such pointless scenes you ask? Truth is, I want to hear your opinion on what songs I should do. If they are good or bad, it's your fault, not mine. Anywho, here is a worthwhile scene at Abigail's place.**

The witch rocked the child back and forth in a cradle she didn't know she was capable of. Abigail was not used to caring for a baby, let alone feeding it, washing it, and cleaning up after the many, _many_ diapers. Miraculously, she could still stand it. The witch even had learned to find things babies could eat by mashing up crops in a meat grinder. It was a messy process, but well worth it...except for his stubbornness not to each ground up brussel sprouts. He was young, but he was not so stupid that he thought brussel sprouts would be good.

Abigail dipped the spoon into the red mix. She was pretty sure this was either tomato or red pepper. Abigail tasted the tip to be sure. It was tomato. She dipped the now clear spoon into the goop again and tried her best to make sure it didn't spill as she brought it over to the baby, who sat in a chair made of a fig tree.

"Say Ahh..." Abigail said with a little kissy face. The baby tried imitating the kissy face instead of "ahh" and knocking the spoon up and into Abigail's face. Abigail closed her eyes in frustration and looked at the baby with a smile.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" Abigail asked. The baby giggled in response.

"Ok, just let mommy wipe this off and then we can have a food fight." Abigail said, putting the jar of baby food on the table and walking over to a mirror. She took a cloth off the wall and wiped off the bit off red goop dripping down from her-

"AI!" Abigail shrieked in surprise. She looked closer into the mirror at her face. But...that was impossible. That didn't even...

Abigail felt her chin, turning to head to see if it was a trick of the light. It wasn't.

"I'm human." she said out loud.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! So, anywho, you know the gist, review and please favorite or follow!**


	42. The Mother

**As you know, please review. If you don't, I feel neglected and sad. Plus, it's my birthday so give me a review as a present, or, favorite and follow.**

Part 3, chapter 12, The Mother

Abigail clopped towards the carpet like an enraged horse. No sparks flew from her heels, nor any flames. He hair did not stick up on end, and her dress was not moving in the typical jagged motion. However, do not let this throw you off. Abigail was very much angry, and very much confused. The newly turned human entered the hall in a screeching halt. Upon the wall were tapestries of stories from all over the land, from Arendelle, to the valleys of Nottingham. Abigail paid them no mind. The stone was a grey white, perfectly straight, and orderly. It almost made up for the broken windows and glass all over the floor. Whit light poured into Mirror's keep, illuminating the many bits of glass and fractals along the floor. Without hesitation, Abigail called for him.

"Mirror Mirror, on the wall, stand before me strong and tall." Abigail sang. The shards began to quiver, and shake and fly out of the carpet, smashing anything glass and gradually connecting to create the infamous statue of the magic mirror. Mirror was emotionless, and cold and desolate. He didn't even flinch at the sight of her anger. He had know it was going to happen.

"What is this? Why am I like this?" Abigail asked, annoyed as she could be. Mirror made no facial recognition.

"Is this really the time to call yourself the fairest of them all?" Mirror asked, his voice as white and cold as the stone around him.

"Why am I human, see this skin. I'm not green! Look at this! I don't want to be human! Humans need food, water, and toilet paper! Witches just use a rabbit!" Abigail exclaimed, pacing around in frantic circles. Mirror made no reaction.

"Witches cannot love." he said, as if that was the answer. Abigail just continued her frantic rush.

"I know that! Witches don't have hearts I know, I don't need to prove it...a...gain." Abigail said, clutching her chest. She felt it closer, as if surprised.

"I have a heartbeat. I...have...a heartbeat...I'm going to have a heart attack! I have a heart and I'm about to have a heart attack!" Abigail said, just now adjusting to the fact she was breathing, and there were these weird booms coming from her heart.

"Oh my Olaf, I'm hyperventilating. I'm going to have a heart attack and I'm hyperventilating. How am I hyperventilating!?" Abigail freaked, breathing in and out rapidly as she continued to feel her newly gained heart. Mirror just watched her, emotionless as a rock. Abigail leaned against a column like she was about to die, which she could easily do now.

"I'm human and I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Abigail shrieked, trying to figure out what was going on here. She was close to pulling out the black hair that had fallen down over her shoulders.

"Why is my hair down?! Go up! Go up!" Abigail freaked, trying to push the air back up into it's original state. Mirror, although he didn't show it, had seen enough.

"Witches cannot love!" he repeated, louder this time.

"I know witches are incapable of love! I know that! And here it is me, the witch, not...in...love." Abigail said as she slowly realized what was happening.

"There is more than one type of true love." Mirror explained, returning to his usual, emotionless state.

"Oh my Olaf...it's the baby. I'm turning human because of the baby!"

"You are now as weak on the outside as you are on the inside."

"I love the baby, I think I'm it's adoptive mother!"

"Are you?" Mirror asked, watching in suspicion. Abigail's eyes darted to the ground, thinking for a second as she began to breath normal again. After a few seconds she looked back at Mirror.

"Yes." she replied.

ICE

"I told you I would get us here!" Kristoff said proudly, looking put at the tower in the short distance. He looked back at the others with a smile, but they were not happy.

"You have us hitchhiking...on a hay cart!" Elsa yelled, gesturing to the hay and chicken poop within the cart. Elsa cringed for a second, pulling a bit of hay out of her pants. Anna was making the most of it, thankfully.

"Check it out, I'm the duke of Weaseltown!" Anna declared, holding a little moustache made of hay up to her lip.

"I dance like a chicken! Bwa hahaha!" Anna imitated, puckering her lip like she was going to take a selfie. Everyone, including Sven, stared at her like she was crazy. Wilhelm even scooted a little away from her. Elsa looked at her for a second before turning back to see the tower.

"How much farther is the outpost?" she asked Kristoff. The ice harvester unfolded the paper hat map, much to Anna's dismay.

"Not far, we'll be there soon enough." he answered, tucking it back into his pocket.

"Good, I plan to get my son back." Elsa said, sitting firmly with her legs crossed on a hay bale. Anna burst out of a pile of hay at her, yellow strands mixed into her red hair. A startled snow queen fell backward with a shriek, leaving her sister to laugh at her with a mittened finger. **I just invented the word mittened. Deal with it world. **Elsa fell backward into another pile, the bits of hay caught in her beautiful white. The queen eyed Anna with a smirk. Challenge accepted. Elsa formed a small snowball and tossed it at Anna, who ducked and dove back into another hay pile. Anna popped her head out, just long enough for Elsa to nail her with a ball of white fluff. Elsa clapped her hands together in satisfaction, brushing a little bit of the golden plants with it. Anna slowly crept up behind her and ruffled her hair up, letting more hay seep into the mess. Elsa turned around with another snowball, this one larger...much...much...larger.

ICE

After the driver kicked them out for knocking his cart off balance with a giant snowball, the few began to make their way by foot to the outpost. It wasn't long before they arrived at the tower. It was just on the side of a cliff, held together by a few ropes and chains as it clung to to the rock. Waves burst against the stone, and barnacles spread like a disease along the mossy stone. Anna immediately began to walk across the stairs towards the castle before Elsa stopped her. She held her sister in place by her shoulder, slowly facing her now that she had Anna's attention.

"We are not going to go in there without a plan." Elsa said, looking at Anna then the outpost. Anna thought for a moment, raising a finger, then went against it, another idea! No, that wouldn't work either.

"What if...no, that wouldn't work. Ooh! We could blow it up!" Anna suggested.

"Anna, have you been stealing raw chocolate again?"

"...Perhaps."

"We could try sneaking inside, then get Jacob and get out before it is too late." Elsa suggested.

"Jacob?"

"My son."

"I thought he looked more like a Marvin."

"He isn't a Martian." Elsa finished. She crept up towards the tower, looking upward at whatever might be looking down from there. The queen approached the door, feeling for a lock. Elsa looked at the keyhole for only a second before she created a small ice key with her hand, and opened the door. The four were inside the tower soon enough. Elsa looked around at the place, it was beautiful, for an enchanted tower. She ducked as a flock of books fluttered over her, soaring out the window yet again. Anna looked around, a little impressed, but Elsa was still determined to believe: "Mine is better."

The four made their way up the staircase slowly, leaving Sven outside to keep watch. Elsa peered into the occasional room, while Anna pretended to act like James Bond and pointed a finger gun inside each corridor. Kristoff held onto the railing for support while Wilhelm began to get a deja vu. He had seen this decorum before, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Elsa made it to the top of the stairs and the door that had awaited them.

"Ready?" she asked Anna, who, without warning bust through the door with a shovel and began to beat a houseplant.

"THAT'S FOR STEALING MY NEPHEW, AND THAT'S FOR TRICKING US AND THIS IS FOR HURTING MY SISTER!" Anna yelled, smashing the poor flowers with her shovel. The others stood there and watched as the plant was beaten apart sadly. Abigail came in rocking the child and feeding it with a bottle, only to see Anna beating the plant. The human grew wide eyed, gaping as she realized that could have been her, and more importantly, Jacob. She needed to run

Elsa watched for a second as her sister beat the houseplant before the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Abigail hastened through the halls, holding her baby tight and stopping for nothing. A burst of ice flew past her head, sprouting spikes in one of the walls. Abigail backed away from the strike, right back into the snow queen.

"Give me my son." She ordered, flurries of snow falling from an invisible cloud around her. A trail of ice followed the queen in her wake. Abigail tried raising a fireball to stop her, but nothing came. Abigail put the baby down and tried with both hands. Elsa only got closer. Abigail whimpered, backing up against the icy wall in fear.

"Kill her." A hypnotic voice rang. A swarm of shards of glass flew next to Elsa, forming the familiar shape of Mirror. Elsa took no notice of him, he wasn't her target.

"Kill her! She attacked your sister! She kidnapped your son, she cost you everything! Kill her!" Mirror ordered. Abigail shook her head, breathing rapidly as she cowered into a corner.

"Mirror, what...what are you doing?!" Abigail frantically asked. The answer was empty, and void of mercy.

"You failed me Tetch, I've found another evil queen." Mirror said, nodding to Elsa. Tge snow queen raised her open hand, aiming for Abigail's chest.

"Your story ends here." Mirror said. Abigail closed her eyes and braced herself.

**Review! **


	43. Shred

Part 3, Chapter 13, Shred

"Elsa!" Anna called from behind. She hurried up the stairs, light from the window illuminating her shadow. The Snow Queen turned away from her target, but not her arm. The queen moved towards, Anna, not even realizing she was still prepared to kill Abigail. Anna came to the top of the stairs, Kristoff and Wilhelm trailing behind her.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Anna asked frightfully, observing the scene. She failed to notice Mirror as much as the fact her sister was about to kill someone. Elsa gave a confused stare then followed her aim from Abigail to Anna.

"What are you talking about?" the queen asked, oblivious to what her sister spoke of. She exchanged looks with her sister. Nothing but a confused stare was sent back to Anna.

"Elsa, that's not how we do things!" Anna piped, urgently trying to talk sense into her oblivious sister. Elsa shook her head in bafflement. She didn't know what Anna spoke of, she was doing nothing out of the ordinary. She was going to walk up and take her baby back, that was it. Nothing was going to stop her. She didn't care what happened to the witch. Her child was all that mattered.

Abigail began to crawl away when she noticed her package bundled up over by a wall of ice. Slowly, and steadily she crept on her hands and knees towards the baby, shushing it and holding it tight so she couldn't see the oncoming storm. Her child, her child, not the Snow Queen's, was all that mattered.

"What?" Elsa asked, unaware of what she was doing. She didn't remember what she was doing. She remembered chasing after Abigail, trying to prevent her from escaping, and then just hearing the same thing over and over again. "It's for the baby." She didn't know why she said it, or what lead her to prepare to kill just...that she had to do it. It seemed like what she had to do. The queen pulled back her hand in shock so she would't hit Jacob. She looked around, almost dizzy as she recovered from the spell.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked, a little afraid now.

"Kill her." Mirror echoed again. Elsa turned around, raising her arm yet again. Blue whisps flowed through her fingertips as she prepared to kill the witch. Anna, however, was not going to stand for it. The princess jumped onto her sister, toppling her to the ground and, hopefully, out of the trance. She looked back at Abigail. The witch had ducked to avoid a narrow ice blast, positioned just above her head.

Abigail hushed the baby in her arms, who had begun to start to cry. It was not bawling yet, but it was just on the brink of fear. The former witch hushed him again, rocking it a little just so he would know it was going to be alright. However, the woman knew it probably wasn't.

Elsa rose again, feeling where Anna had accidentally knocked her head against the wall. She groaned, rubbing it slowly. Anna tried to help her up on her feet, hoping her sister hadn't gone berserk.

"You alright?" Anna asked, looking at the wound. She was interrupted by the being behind her.

"Your assistance is aggravating princess." Mirror bellowed. He burst into a swarm of glass splinters, swirling for a moment then jetting out at the princess. Anna shrieked, covering her head and tucking down to the ground, only to discover she was _not _torn to pieces. This came as a fine surprise.

Elsa gritted her teeth as she applied more and more resilience to the wall. Anna looked up, reaching for her sword. She apparently knew how to use one. It was a long story, filled with Prince Charming and Storybrooke and Bo Peep. She didn't have time to go into it. Anna tried to slash at anything, but most of the shards were held back by Elsa's shield...but not for long. The little splinters were each hacking at the ice, like small picks or drills. The wall wouldn't hold for long.

ICE

Kristoff removed his pick axe from his belt, swinging at the floating shards. He only managed to drive their attention away. Half of the shards flew off after Kristoff, annoyed by his presence. The harvester ran, breathing quickly as he leapt downstairs to try and escape the glass. He fell on the last step into Abigail's study, toppling a few books and vials of weird goo. Kristoff recovered as fast as he could, backing up and away from the oncoming swarm.

The man swung his pickaxe again, hitting nothing but air. The shards manifested again behind him, swirling around the axe before rocketing back at Kristoff. He fell backward onto the stairs, crawling backwards until he was within reaching distance of the table. A mittened hand scrambled, grabbing anything that had not fallen to the ground and pulling it in front of Mirror. The swarm was stopped just in time by a golden vase.

A vortex of purple smoke enveloped Mirror and the swarm sucked the shards into the vase, which sealed with a click once the job was done. Kristoff closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to realize what just happened. He tossed the vase to the ground, trying to breath again.

ICE

Elsa had held back the rest of the shards for a while now, but it seemed futile. They would just keep on drilling and tearing at her beautiful ice. The queen and the princess were up against the wall now, trying to hold back with what little energy they could. Elsa was on the verge of getting another heart attack from the pressure, and she didn't dare ask how her sister felt.

A green fireball burst against the barrier, knocking some of the shards out of the way and diverting their attention. Abigail was a full blown green and her dress could have scared the Raven. Sparks of blue zipped off her set with each step. Her teeth were a pearly white fury. She pulled her arm back as if to throw a baseball.

"_Nobody_ controls me." Abigail snarled, tossing the fireball. The shards dissipated as it hit the wall, only to converge again when the fire faded. Anna hacked a hole in Elsa's ice wall and helped her sister out of the snowy prison. Abigail wasn't done with Mirror yet though.

"_Nobody _hurts my friends." she growled, tossing another with the other hand. It burst into green film when it hit the wall. It didn't even graze Mirror. Abigail raised a fireball with both hands above her head. Like I said, you should never tick off a mother.

"And _NOBODY HURTS MY BABY!" _she roared, tossing the ball at the swarm. It slipped just out of the way of the blast and hurtled towards Abigail. The witch braced herself, shielding herself with two hands. White powder intercepted Mirror's path and the sound of ice cracked along the castle. Mirror was floating there in stasis, frozen in a block of ice.

Elsa lowered both arms, glaring at Mirror, then at Abigail. She didn't care for the witch, she just wanted her son back.

"Where is my son?" she asked, ready to turn her into a Slushee. She was immediately corrected.

"_Our _son." Abigail snapped, raising her hands in defense, but her expression told a different story. Elsa returned the look. It was finally Anna who asked, "Wait...where's Wilhelm?"

ICE

The Huntsman ran down the spiral staircase to the best of his ability, leaping up to avoid the shards that tried to turn him into Swiss cheese. He ducked down below another strike, part of the wall opening up, and cobblestone falling into the crisp, grey, sea below. He looked out over the water in surpass, only to fall backward when the fractals came back at him. Wilhelm fell backward onto the statue in the center of the stairs. Mirror curled backwards for a moment, and the shards began to realign.

They formed a massive head of Mirror himself. It opened, and a red center became apparent. Wilhelm swung behind the statue to avoid a blast of fire, coating the statue and growing more intense. Wilhelm looked up as he watched Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and...ABIGAIL?! Oh yeah, and his kid.

Elsa shot a blow of white magic from her fingertips, zipping into part of Mirror. The collection of shards froze instantly, contained in the ice. Hopefully, that was it, finally. The queen made her way down to the bottom of the stairs. Wilhelm climbed down from the half-cooked satue and ran up to her, embracing her without reason.

"You alright?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why are you asking if I'm alright? I just saved _you._" Elsa clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't...what is she doing here?" Wilhelm asked, pointing to Abigail. Elsa turned around and looked at the witch as if a burden.

"She saved Anna and me. It nearly makes up for the fact she _stole my child_." Elsa explained, her speech slowly turning into a short yell. Abigail looked down, quiet in guilt. Wilhelm brought Elsa aside to talk so that the other four couldn't hear.

"_Please _tell me she's not part of the crew." Wilhelm whispered. He looked back at Abigail, who smirked angrily at him.

"She is just along temporarily...but she wants to stay with Jacob." Elsa explained, looking down in frustration. Wilhelm swore, ready to pull his hair out of his skull. Elsa asked, now intrigued, "Why do you care?"

"I care because she is my ex! Like a girlfriend?" Wilhelm asked, making sure she got the idea.

"I thought I was your ex."

"You're my ex _wife, _the one caused by an evil gremlin guy, not the mean one." Wilhelm explained. One of the shards began to quiver on the ground, still very much active. It hovered for a second and gradually began to rise into the air. The couple continued their argument, unaware of the chaos about to happen.

"So, you don't want her around because she makes you feel uncomfortable?" Elsa asked angrily

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And do _I _make you feel uncomfortable?" Elsa asked. Anna turned around, shocked to see the glass rising into the air yet again. She tried to the best of her ability to get their attention.

"GUYS!" she yelled, jumping up and waving her arms. The two continued to argue.

"No you don't!"

"I do, don't I? I was saving your sorry butt!"

"I know, and I'm grateful but-"

"But what? What's the difference between she and me?"

"I still love you!" Wilhelm yelled. Elsa would have countered if not for shock, and the fact she needed to lie down and stare at a ceiling. Finally Anna turned their heads to see the shard. The one little sliver of Mirror sped into the window's spreading glass everywhere and shattering them instantly. It broke every window, letting the glass fly before it zipped into the middle. The shards stopped before they could hit the ground, and began to move on their own, approaching the first shrapnel of Mirror in unified destruction.

Anna grabbed the others and ran, bolting out the door as Mirror began to remerge. The few hurried across the wooden gangway, looking back only once as the swarm took shape. A horned skull made entirely of glass grew, smashing through the door.

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE! THE STORY WILL BE FULFILLED!" Mirror roared. Abigail stopped, as well as the others. She handed the baby to Elsa and began to walk forward. The wood creaked with her step and she looked down at her hands. Her green. That was her. She was a watch, but that wasn't who she was on the inside. She looked back at the others. Anna, the princess, but she was a girl who would help anything and anyone. Kristoff, the worker, but he was caring and compassionate, deep deep down. Wilhelm, the rouge, but he was loyal to those he loved. Lastly, Elsa, who was a monster, a weapon on the outside, but here she was, kind, and good to people. A human being.

"It doesn't matter who you may be on the outside...because you control your own story." Abigail said, shooting a fireball at the platforms. The bridge collapsed and Abigail fell, magic swirling around her. This was it, this was how she died, just like her aunt. It was not a pleasant way to go, but love never was. This was her story, and she was getting a happy ending. It just wasn't for her...it was for her son. She fell into the water...and the water flew back up. The wave burst against Mirror, knocking him apart and washing him away with the sea, like something, out of a dream.

The others stared for a moment in shock then watched. A woman dressed in a pink blouse and riding a crooked broom arose. She smiled, her hair on her shoulders as she flew down to them. Abigail stepped out onto the rock with the others, looking at all of them kindly.

"Taa Da! I know, too much pink." Abigail said, snapping her fingers. The dress fell off like sand into red fabric.

"Show off." Elsa mumbled, rolling her eyes. Abigail let that one go.

"Excuse me, I think you have something of mine." Abigail explained, opening her arms. Elsa looked at Jacob, then at Abigail. Reluctantly, she handed him over to the good witch.

"Now, let's get back home." Abigail said, snapping her fingers.


	44. Apple

**Sorry for the big gaps, I've been really busy, but, I will be posting more often...hopefully...and I will be making things more thorough, probably. I don't know, but this is a chapter you all have been waiting for. Why? Because it is about to start tying things together, and opening things up. In addition, we have a song! YAY! Very nice indeed. Also, I am back on the single word names, because it just suited this one. Anywho, POTQ or Protectors of the Queen will no longer be a Trilogy! YAY! This is not the last chapter of Part 3, but I will probably write a part four later, or, at least some detail one-shots. Also, in case you have not noticed, this is actually my longest chapter to date, which is a new accomplishment for me and makes me very happy. **

**In the meantime, I want all of you(the readers) to suggest a villain for part four. Woo! Part four since part three will end soon! Anywho, let's get this started!**

Part 3, chapter 14, Apple

"So, what you're like a good witch now?" Anna asked. The princess had never gotten to know the witch, and she wanted to know if she could actually trust her. After all, she had kidnapped Jacob, but she had also saved him and destroyed that evil glass thingy. Thingy was a technical term. Deal with it world.

Abigail nodded, holding the child in her arms. She had not let anyone touch it since Mirror had attacked. The sleigh was pretty crowded at this point, and Kristoff worried that Sven could take on the weight. The reindeer was carrying five and a half people. He only counted the baby as a half. I mean sure, Sven had carried ice blocks, but ice blocks don't start complaining about whose kid it was. Kristoff sighed, trying to think. It wasn't going to be long until they were at the castle. How bad could it get?

ICE

The jar shook and sputtered, it's residence not wishing to stall any longer. It burst into pieces, shards of glass and clay flying everywhere in a tempest. They began to reform into an all too familiar face. He was more jagged, and looser because of his lack of material, but he was still wicked. Mirror looked up with a menacing glare and a scowl. He screamed, bursting into his swarm and flying out the broken window.

ICE

**This is just a new thing I want to try. It is essentially a cliffhanger for what is going to be in this chapter/episode. Once Upon a Time fans, you recognize this. I just love to do them. It gives me a plan to follow by.**

_Abigail stands in the middle of a snowy wood, reaching for an apple on a tree. A snake comes out as she nears to take a bite. _

**Ok, back to the story**

ICE

"So...what's the plan?" Anna asked. Many of her fellow companions stared at her like she was crazy, but the same question was on all of their minds. Well, _almost_ all of them.

"We ride back to the castle, I take my baby back, and we forget any of this happened." Elsa stated. She expected there to be nodding heads all around, as she usually got, but instead, was immediately declined.

"No." Abigail refused to accept such a thing. She was not going to give her baby away to some frosty girl, who makes Sno-cones for a living. "No." she repeated, scooting away from Elsa and holding her baby tighter in defiance.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, with much criticism applied. She sat up straight, just to show dominance, but failed horribly.

"No."

"But he's my kid."

"I know"

"But he's _my son."_

"He's mine too."

"How is he your son?!" Elsa snapped, standing up at first, but regretting the decision as she nearly face-planted in the snow. Nonetheless, frost began to creep along the sleigh. Even with that, Abigail stood firm.

"Because I raised him, I care about him." she spat, setting the baby down so he wouldn't see Mommy fight with the crazy ice lady.

"_You_ 'raised him' for two weeks! Two!" Elsa said, flashing two fingers at her. She wanted to flash only one finger though, in addition to a little thing she called 'Incidents Created by Elsa' or 'I.C.E.' for short.

"You raised him for five minutes, then he got kidnapped."

"By _you!_"

"And below and behold, you come in and interrupt me and an evil ball of glass attacks us!"

"_Your_ evil ball of glass!"

"Look who's playing the blame game!" Abigail spat. Sparks flew out of her footsteps,, determined to have a little showdown with Elsa's frosty path. Both stood up and close to each other, eager to rip out whatever soul the other had left. They didn't even notice that everyone else in the sleigh was cowering in the corner, or that the looked like they were about to blow the whole mountain to smithereens. No, they were only focused on the fact that they were right, and the other, was wrong.

"Like _you_ are any better!"

"_You_ lost your child, _I_ saved him, _I_ helped him grow, _I_ cared for him, _I_ taught him, a mother does not just give birth to a child. A mother _loves it!_" Abigail screamed. Oddly enough, the frost stopped spreading, and started to retreat. Elsa's angry tone faded, and her glare diminished. Abigail's, did not. One would think that because it was a dark thing to say that she would turn green again but she proved that wrong. One would think that she would go bad again and tear them all to shreds. However, she didn't, because she was a good mother, and nobody comes between a mother and her child.

Elsa backed away in defensive hands. Not a breath was heard, not a sound was made...except... Abigail quickly attended to Jacob before he started up in full crying. She held him up with both arms in a bundle of care, smiling down at him. "Shhh...it's alright, come on, we're just on a little trip is all." Abigail assured him. She began to sing.

**I did not write this next song, it is from the play Sweeney Todd, but it is such a good song for this scenario that I can't help myself.**

_"Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around_

_Nothing's going to hurt you, no sir, not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere, _

_Nowadays._

_I'll send 'em howling, I don't care_

_I got ways._

_No one's going to hurt you, _

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you_

_Not to worry, whistle I'll be there_

Abigail may or may not have glanced at the others as she sung those verses.

_Demons will charm you with a smile_

_For a while_

_But in time..._

_Nothing can harm you..._

_Not while I'm around_

_Being close and being clever_

_Ain't like being true_

_I don't need to_

_I would never _

_hide a thing from you_

_Like some..._

She looked back at Elsa for a moment to pause, then looked back at the baby in her arms.

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you_

_Not to worry, whistle I'll be there_

_Demons will charm you with a smile_

_For a while_

_But in time..._

_Nothing's going to harm you_

_Not while I'm around..._

Abigail finished, setting the baby down as it slept. All of them stared, confused why she had chosen a song from that movie of all places, but they understood eventually. Elsa walked over to Jacob and kissed her hand, tapping his forehead. She looked back at Abigail sadly. She had won.

**Now I am sure you are all wondering why didn't I chose a Disney song? Well, to put it simply, I would have put 'You'll be in my heart' from Tarzan but this one reflected more of what Abigail was actually like. She is dark, she has seen and fought her inner demons and seen the dark of others. She would protect her child from the experiences she had. No, saying demons does not make this T rated. Why? Hunchback of Notre Dame that's why. Anywho, back to the story.**

ICE

Mirror followed behind the few, taking his time. His job was to complete the tale. He had chosen Queen Elsa for the role of the Evil Queen, but that would inevitably fail...unless he skipped a few pages. It seems that the two queens were fighting over the same prize, it would work just as well to inflict hatred between them. Mirror watched and bit by bit his splinters took a smaller shape, using mud and dirt to change color. It seemed to click perfectly, for it was something he had learned to become well. The first earthly creature to hurt someone. Mirror slinked down into the brush, coiling and spiraling ahead of the group. The serpent hissed as it began to prepare its trap.

ICE

The few continued along the path pleased, for the most part...well, Anna the oblivious was...well not even her, it had been a rough day. However, the princess, as always, tried to make the most of it. She could start by finding more about Abigail.

"So...what was that big glass thing anyway?" Anna asked, smiling despite the subject matter, and despite the awkwardness. She had traveled so far in awkwardness that it was routine for her. Abigail looked at her for a moment, confused, but sighed and told her tale anyway.

"Mirror was...a magical item created by Nicholas Flamel. He was used as an almost crystal ball...until...somebody didn't want something seen and...he was broken. He flew into the eyes of people and began to see everything and everyone. He developed a conscious off of the minds of the people he inhabited, but...as he learned more and more...he realized that people were repeating the past." Abigail took a breath as she hesitated. "He knew but a few prime examples he used that he saw in story books and he recognized it was the same old story over and over. Since then, he fears that...if the story is changed, something bad will happen."

The sleigh continued onward, passing an apple tree by the road. Abigail eagerly plucked an apple for herself. Taking care of a baby was tiring! Elsa and Anna were too busy thinking.

"So, what story was he trying to tell with you?" Anna asked. Elsa answered Abigail for her.

"He mentioned something about an evil queen." Elsa recalled, "Let's see, what stories do we remember with an evil queen?"

Anna began to list things on her fingers and Elsa began to think. All the while Abigail stared at them, tossing her apple in the air for a moment then catching it. SHe neared to take a bite as Elsa listed them.

"Let's see there's Maleficent, the Snow Queen, and-" Elsa made a horrific realization. "Snow Whi-ABIGAIL DON'T!"

The apple fell, a bite mark already take out of it. Abigail stared blankly for a moment, then fell to her side as the world turned black.

ICE

2 days later...

The witch had been laid down on a bed in the guest room. It was too risky to put a coma patient anywhere else at the time period. She was as pale as a sheet, and losing blood faster, or so it seemed. The doctors didn't seem to know how to address magical toxins. They weren't able to cure Elsa when she was younger, and they couldn't cure Abigail now. Instead, only the constant sound of silence hung around the hall, like it had don all those years before when the king and queen passed away. Elsa stood, hands folded as she watched the woman. She had not even noticed her sister come inside.

"How is she?" Anna asked, but she knew the answer as well as Elsa did.

The Snow Queen had gotten what she wanted so why did she feel so...sad; like nothing was worth anything anymore? She had no reason except for guilt. She wished to take her son back and now she had wished death upon a person. It was too late to realize that Elsa was thinking out loud again...and her sister had heard the whole thing.

"Elsa that's not true! _You _didn't kill her! There was nothing we could have-" Anna pleaded for her sister to understand when it wasn't her fault for once, but it failed to work, as always.

"I hoped she would die, so I could take Jacob back. It was _my fault_ Anna." Elsa countered, her voice quavering.

"It wasn't!"

"Was it? I wanted to kill her when she took Jacob in the first place, I wanted to kill her at the tower, I wanted to kill her the other day!"

"But that doesn't mean you killed her. She's not even dead. You know how curses work! They always have a cure!"

"...And how do you expect we find said cure?" Elsa snapped, still focusing on the woman in front of her. Anna pretended to think for a moment, but instantly optimism struck her.

"The Trolls! Magic is their strong suit!"

Elsa continued to stare, but she was thinking about the option. The trolls would be the best solution. Sadly, she had already asked them for help. Pabbie had told her that this magic was very dark, very powerful. He had told her that Mirror had created it as a means to ensure the fall of his enemies. It was called 'Eterna Dormia' or 'Eternal Slumber', or so the troll said. He was known to be wrong before. He would have told her the cure...if the other rocky crew wasn't busy calling Abigail's body 'just a bit of a Fixer Upper'. That song was Elsa's worst nightmare. Never bring a man into the Valley of Living Rocks. EVER.

"I tried asking them, they were busy tossing her around like a ragdoll." Elsa explained softly, almost angrily. Anna laughed a little at the troll's efforts.

"Yeah...they do that." Anna said, laughing in between chuckles. Elsa was not amused. The Snow Queen turned away and began to walk towards the door, opening it with an icy wind. "I have to go take care of the kingdom." she lied. She just needed to get away from it all.

ICE

Elsa held her head down low as she climbed the stairs to her throne, navigating herself only by the trail of frost and red carpet before her. It was her fault. She had to make up for it, she had to fix it. Anna was right about that. But...But...The snowflakes above her fell harder as she began to worry.

"There's no cure." she cried inside. There wasn't a cure for that, there wasn't a cure for her. There wasn't a cure for anything. She had done what she needed, and she was still alone. She had seen Abigail, a _witch _and she had no idea how to use ice magic. She had fought Archeo and faced the terrifying world of politics. SHe still stood out above the rest, as a force of destruction to everyone and everything around her. Her train of thought was interrupted.

"Well that's not true now is it?"

Elsa knew that voice. She took a moment to realize it, but as she looked up from her feet she verified it to be true. That was the voice of a maniac. That was the voice of the man who controlled a good portion of her freedom. That was the monster who had tried to take her child even before Abigail.

"Hello your majesty." a giggle cackled. He rested on the throne like a child, his elbow on the arm rest but his foot on the other. One leg rested actually on the floor and her was propping himself with a scaly hand. The long haired, bug eyed freak was smiling in the face of death. "Did you miss me?" Rumplestiltskin asked, his grin growing wider as Elsa stared in fear.

**What did I tell you all about no stone left covered? Rumple is still alive(for an imp) and he is about to make things more interesting. Part three is not over, and neither is Protectors of the Queen!**


	45. An eye for an eye

Part 3, Chapter 14, An eye for an eye

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, annoyed by the imp's presence. She had thought he was dead, but it seems he was determined to drive her mad even _after_ death. Rumple pretended to be offended, clutching his chest where his heart should have been. "Your majesty. I am offended to think that I only have come to make a deal. Can I not just visit my old business partner?"

Elsa, was not amused. She continued to address the truth. "What do you want?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rumple asked, sitting up straight on _Elsa's _throne. That had successfully made her even more annoyed. She liked that throne. Now she had to throw it out for fear of some curse that would turn her into a cat or something. She would make a cute cat at least. Elsa returned to the subject hand, but still imagined herself as a cat in the back of her mind. She bet she would be teal. "I want to make a deal to fix up your friend Abigail. When I heard she was in a coma, I rushed in at the last minute to save the day with a very profitable business offer."

"You want to make a deal to save Abigail's life?" Elsa asked, squinting at him. This man seemed to play a lot with people's futures and lives. She had a feeling it would involve the same thing in return.

"Indeed. Of course you know my deal will be as costly as the deed offered." Rumple continued, walking around her like a hawk circling its prey. Elsa didn't move a muscle, but she wanted to impale him. The queen asked a third time, "What do you want?"

Rumple smiled wickedly, finally coming back to face her. He pretended to think for a moment, then looked at her devilishly. He pointed at her. "You." Elsa gave a confused look at first, but her unspoken question was immediately answered.

"Your soul that is. Just like Wilhelm's soul, your soul will be a crystal on a chain. With it, I can get you to do whatever I want, when I want you to do it. A life to save a life. An eye for an eye." Rumple said, whipping around and pointing to his eyeball. Elsa thought for a moment, trying to reach a decision. No. The kingdom needed a queen.

"Of course if you reject the deal, your baby will be motherless. With Mirror running about he's bound to die anyway. Unless of course, he has a mother who can't freeze him to death by accident." Rumple said. At the words "Freeze to death", ice began to creep along the floor below Elsa and snow began to fall. Rumple acted like she had said no, and began to walk away. "Ah well, better luck next time I sup-"

"Wait!" Elsa pleaded, almost reaching out to grab him, but she retracted her hand and hugged herself tightly. Rumple turned around with a plain expression, but the success was wonderful to him. Elsa took a deep breath, causing the ice to retreat back into the soles of her shoes. "I'll do it."

**This is like the OUAT thing we had the last chapter**

_A red wagon with the words "Nicholas Flamel's magical feats" lies in the middle of the woods, a single lantern illuminating a shrouded man_

**Return to the story**

Elsa and Rumple walk through the woods hastily, hesitating every once in a while in case Mirror was nearby. Elsa, was determined to find out _exactly_ what Rumple planned to do to save Abigail, otherwise giving up her heart would be all for nothing. "How exactly are you going to save Abigail?"

Rumple turned around with a flask in his hand, dangling by two fingers. "Simple. Mirror created the spell, I will develop an anti-curse to undo it. Once we have a sample from Mirror, your friend will be fine in no time at all."

Elsa stopped suddenly. "So we're actually heading _towards _the big scary glass thing now?"

"Yes." Rumple gave a smirk. "You didn't think it was going to be easy did you?"

Elsa looked down for half of a second. No...she hadn't. However she at least had hoped to expect a warning before she decided to put her life on the line. She tried to speak again, but Rumple raised a hand to silence her. His attention was now on something else entirely. He slowly looked to her with a finger to his lips and gave a soft "Shh..." He looked back at their destination. A ruined old chalet sat in the middle of the woods. No window on it was in tact, nor was any shrubbery cut cleanly. It looked like a rabid weed hacker had struck. The door was knocked down, with tears in the wood coating it.

"What do we do?" Elsa asked, walking up steadily to get a closer look. Rumple shushed her again and began to creep out of the bushes himself. He looked to the door and watched his step as he peered inside. He broke the silence after a full second. "OH MIRROR!"

Nothing came at first.

"MIRROR!" Rumple yelled again. Elsa walked inside with him, looking around. The sound of wind chimes emerged slowly and steadily, and bits of glass and splinters began to creep up out of the carpet, flying towards one central area. The aligned, forming a nose, a beard, and a cold, blank, stare. Mirror looked up at hem, as emotionless as a stone.

"Rumplestiltskin." he said, as if that were a greeting. Rumple replied the same way. "Mirror."

"I see you have brought the snow queen into my humble abode."

"That I have."

"And what exactly does the infamous snow queen want with the two of us?" Mirror asked, staring at the two of them as if he wasn't even alive at all. Elsa was confused by the comment slightly. Was she really considered infamous? No, Rumple was infamous, Mirror was infamous, not her. She wasn't a monster.

"We would like the cure to your little poison." Rumple stated, preparing for the worst. Mirror didn't even breath. "I'm afraid...that is not an option. I need her contained to complete the story."

The word "contained" dug into Elsa like a knife, but she only managed to flinch.

"Well I have a deal with the queen, and I plan to take the cure, whether you like it or not." Rumple said, walking towards him slowly.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Mirror said, bursting apart. The swarm coiled for a moment then thrust itself at Rumple. The imp raised both hands, blue sparks shielding both he and the Snow Queen. The splinters fell backward, trying to avoid the electricity, but came in for another strike. This time was stopped by a wall of ice. Elsa prepared for the next attack, but Rumple had other plans.

"Stay out of this! I have business with Mirror myself, and you are not a part of it!" Rumple yelled, tossing another burst of sparks at the swarm. Elsa obeyed, unwillingly, and hurried into another room, looking for the spell to cure Abigail.

Mirror continued to pound on the imp, but was held back by mighty winds and blows of electricity. The swarm flew backward, forming a large skull. It opened its mouth, a fire rising up from its inside. A beam of orange flames burst out at Rumple, held back only by a shield of wind and rain. Mirror continued to push forth with it's fiery tongues, glaring down at Rumple. The bug eyed man remained firm, using both hands to push the fire back. Rumple gritted his teeth, returning the glare as the two energies flared and rose up against each other. A swirl of wind pushed the flames back, but harnessed what it could, a fire storm emerging.

"I created you." Rumple began, pushing the storm closer to Mirror. "And I can destroy you!"

Mirror roared one last burst of fire before he was scattered in the firestorm. From where he flew, a metal dagger fell down onto the ground. It wasn't even singed. Rumple laughed, going to his prize. The Dark One picked up the blade, examining it.

"Hello old friend." he whispered to himself, feeling the engraved words along the side with his finger. He had not realized someone else was in the room.

"What about the spell? To save Abigail? Is that what the dagger does?" Elsa asked, looking at the blade as she walked back into the hall. Rumple turned to her with a wicked grin. "No, of course not." he replied, "I lied, and now you owe me a soul." He pointed a finger at Elsa, turning his hand over into an open palm.

He thrust forward, hitting the queen with a black lightning, now that he had his full power. Elsa braced herself at first, and winced as it struck her. It would have been excruciating. She would have fallen down and begged for mercy, but she didn't. Rumple ceased his fire, standing amazed at the woman. "How did-"

"I know the escape clause." Elsa replied firmly. Rumple looked baffled for a moment, allowing for Elsa to explain. "Like any business man you have an escape clause in your deal. For you, if the opposite worker knows your name, all bets are off."

"How would you know my real name?" Rumple asked, gritting his teeth.

"Because, the baby is not Wilhelm's. You're still its grandfather, but it's not Wilhelm's. The father's name was Flamel, and his father before him was Nicholas Flamel. You are the alchemist from Kristoff's story. You created Mirror." Elsa said, crossing her arms. "All I needed was you to say it, then I would have known for a fact."

Rumple still was trying to process this. He pointed a finger at Elsa. "You did this? You cast the spell on Abigail? _You _brought me here just so you would know my name?"

Elsa nodded. She had outsmarted the Dark One. "Yes, and now, you can never lay a finger on me and my family ever again."

"Well done Snow Queen. You have won." Rumple said, giving a fake bow. He glared up at her in hatred, but spoke nonetheless. "But you forget one thing. I can just kill you."

He tossed a ball of lightning at her, blocked by an ice wall. The wall rang again, sending a distinct ringing throughout the chalet. Elsa covered her ears, wincing as the noise shook the room. Rumple prepared for the next strike, tossing another ball of black lighting at her. Elsa threw up another wall. This time, the ball bounced off the wall, hurtling straight back at Rumple. The imp vanished in a whirlwind just in time, reappearing behind Elsa with the dagger. Elsa turned around just in time to release a beam of ice at the man.

Frost coated the bottom half of the man, starting up from his legs. Soon it coated his whole body. Elsa stared for a moment, looking at the only object that wasn't frozen. The dagger dropped from Rumple's hand onto the floor. Elsa picked it up quickly, preparing to use it for self defense. Rumple burst out of his frosty prison, charging at her at first. Then he spotted the dagger, and backed away. Elsa glanced down at the dagger in her hand for a second.

"This is your soul isn't it?" Elsa asked, holding up the dagger. Rumple nodded, not yet having permission to speak. Elsa felt the flat of the weapon and looked up at Rumple.

"That's rather ironic isn't it? You wanted my soul...and now I have yours. I suppose it's time I make a deal isn't it?" Elsa asked rhetorically. Now she had the advantage. She held the dagger up in the air. "I will allow you to keep your dagger and all your worldly possessions, if, and only if, you never return to Arendelle."

Rumple nodded slowly.

"It's a deal." Elsa stated simply. She stuck the dagger into the floor, and instantly, it vanished in a puff of black smoke, along with Rumple. Elsa looked at where he stood. Now, it was time to listen to what the trolls had said.

"An act of true love will break the eternal sleep." Elsa echoed Pabbie's words.

**HOORAY! Both Mirror and Rumple are gone! Mirror is gone for good, yay! However, Rumple might be back later...DUN DUN DUUUN! Also, this is still not the end, so please favorite and review!**


	46. You are not alone

Part 3, Chapter 15, You are not alone

Abigail hadn't even been breathing. She couldn't even open her eyes. She was even paler than before. Anna looked down at her sadly, hoping that her sister would come back with a cure. The doctors were considering killing her, to make more room in the medical bay. Anna, as the princess, had worked to the best of her ability, to stop it, but the doctors would get their way eventually. Anna glanced up and down the witch. She had never known Abigail, never had, and likely, never will. The twinkling of bells caught her attention.

Elsa rushed into the medical bay, pushing past most of the beds to Abigail. However, even though she was looking at the witch, her attention was on Anna. "Any luck yet?" she asked, but she had not informed Anna of her plan. The princess shook her head frightfully, looking back at Abigail. Elsa, however, had hoped something had come to help. To do that, she would have to tell Anna her plan.

"I cast the spell." she admitted. Anna looked to her, baffled by the notion as she tried her best to wrap her brain around it. After a second she managed to ask, but it wasn't a question, "What?"

"I cast the spell so I could stop Rumple and Mirror, once and for all." Elsa continued. Anna turned back to Abigail in disbelief. She looked back at Elsa again, asking, "What?"

"It worked. They're gone now. The only thing left to do is cure Abigail." Elsa explained, crossing her arms to assert her authority. Rather than yelling at her, as Elsa would have done to herself, Anna tried her best to think more on the positive side of life.

"What's the cure?" Anna asked, focusing on her sister. All she wanted to do was help her, not to scare her any more than she already has been. She spoke for Abigail and her older sister.

Elsa sighed, preparing to explain her predicament. "We need..." she rubbed her temples a little, then released herself from their grasp. "An act of true love."

Anna would have been as excited as the trolls to hear that 'An act of true love' was the key. However, it was more of a problem. Abigail...didn't have a true love. She didn't know who her prince charming was. She didn't even know how Abigail turned good. But... "So...what can we do?"

"We can...I don't know...my plan was to stop Rumple and Mirror." Elsa explained. "I don't know of anyone in particular she fell in love with."

Anna continued to think for a moment, then, out of the blue, a smile crept across her face. The princess stood up excitedly, much to her sister's confusion. "There is one person!" she said proudly, racing out of the medical bay.

ICE

Kristoff and Wilhelm were caring for the baby, which was a strange process. Especially for Wilhelm. He was constantly mentioning how the baby was like Elsa and like him, but he had also found qualities that he had nothing of. Why would the baby like peanut butter, if Wilhelm preferred jam? It just didn't make sense! Even so, he rocked the babe back and forth. Like all parents, he pretended to know what he was doing...exaggeration on _pretended_.

What was even more surprising was when Anna knocked open the door to the nursery and rambled about finding Jacob. She had alarmed both Kristoff and Wilhelm, and nearly alarmed the baby. To Wilhelm, it was just proof he had inherited his bravery. To Elsa, it was proof that he was the son of someone else.

"Where's Jacob?" Anna asked, at a loss of breath. Kristoff continued to look at her, but pointed to Jacob. Anna hurried over to Wilhelm, prying the baby away delicately. "Thanks." Anna said, not fully aware that the baby did not like being rushed away into a medical bay. **Ha, rhyme**

ICE

Elsa continued to stare at Abigail when Anna bombarded past the doors, clutching _her baby_ in her arms. Elsa immediately didn't agree to the matter. "Anna, what are you doing?"

Anna had no time to speak. She was too busy handling the baby. Elsa would normally be fine with Anna's schemes, but this was _her child_. If anything went wrong this time, neither of them would forgive themselves. However, Anna was determined to be right, yet again. Apparently she was not already right enough about politics just being a bunch of old guys complaining about things. So far, she had been correct.

"Trust me, this will work." Anna said, clutching the baby tightly. She slowly set her down onto the limp Abigail.

Nothing happened

"Anna, it wouldn't be that simple. True love is not..." Elsa paused, watching for a moment. Anna gave a smug look as the color returned to Abigail's face, human color, not green. The good witch opened her eyes with a gasp, looking at the first thing she saw. "Hello there." the witch managed, slipping her hands underneath the child. "Hello mister."

Jacob responded with "Arururururururu.", once again imitating Abigail's voice. The witch laughed, smiling down at the child warmly.

Anna watched with a smile, giddily staring in glee at the two. It had worked! Abigail only needed...she looked back to discover her sister did not have the same expression.

Elsa watched, her face unchanged, but the frost below her proved enough, and the snow lightly falling from the ceiling. That...look...that...look... it was warm. It was a warm smile. That's what the baby needed, a warm...smile. That was nothing Elsa had ever managed. Anything warm in general was out of her reach. She inhaled, her breath quivery as she held back crying. Warm. Elsa looked away and hurried out of the medical bay, a trail of ice behind her.

"Elsa!" Anna called, standing up to follow her. She looked back at Abigail and Jacob with a smile for a second. "Excuse me for a moment." She ran back after her sister, calling the Snow Queen's name.

ICE

Elsa sat on a rock, her feet on a spot of ice on the shore. She was looking down into the water, still crying. Tears, only one or two, went down her face. She took another breath, just to let more tears fall down into the water. They froze on contact, popping as the burst past the surface, like beads of metal into a dark, empty, place. Elsa hugged herself tightly, staring down at her reflection. She gasped as it was immediately coated with ice. All she saw now was the imprint she left everywhere. Ice.

"Elsa!" Anna called, tripping down to the shores outside of the castle. It was a rocky path, but nothing Anna couldn't handle. The princess plopped down right next to Elsa, staring at her intently.

"Anna, I'm crying. You need to be someplace sa-" Elsa began, peering at her for a moment. Anna interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, hoping they wouldn't fall back on their former separation. This time, Elsa was going to talk, not shut off the rest of the world as she always did. "I'm going to be here with you, and you can't stop me."

"You could freeze to death."

"Then that's my mistake to make. I'm not going to let you suffer alone this time." Anna said. They might have had similar emotions throughout the years, but the two had been separate. Not anymore. "Now, as your sister, I implore you to tell me what's wrong."

Anna had heard that word being used a lot. It sounded formal, so she said it.

Elsa staggered to hold back the crying. Slowly, the ice stopped its growth, and the snow faded. At last, she spoke. "I am a monster. My own...son...doesn't even see me as its mother. It loves Abigail more than it loves me...it doesn't...even...know me. I am alone."

"Elsa, you know that's not true. You're not a monster, you're my sister."

"A sister with nothing. I had a life...for a few seconds I felt...normal...without these constant chains of ice around me..."

"You have me, Elsa, and I will always be here."

"But what happens when they grow...throughout the years they have gotten stronger Anna. Eventually..."

"No, they won't. You won't. Elsa, I will always be here, no matter what."

"And so will they. As long as I have them, I will always be alone."

"No, you won't. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." Anna asserted. Elsa stared at her then the two embraced each other. Elsa was crying onto Anna's shoulder. After a while, they let go. Elsa sniffled for a moment, finally saying something else.

"I just wish...there was someone who knew what it was like...to have powers...to be scared...to look at yourself and be alone."

Anna told her one last time. "You are not alone."

ICE

The ice harvester continued to slid his saw in and out of the pure crystal lake, the blade crackling as it cut through the ice. Suddenly, he hit something more...solid. He called to the others, who joined him. It was only a few minutes before they were able to hoist the large structure out onto the top of the lake. Steam billowed off the sides, as if winter itself was too warm for whatever was waiting inside. The leader yelled to the others, staring deep into the ice in fascinated fear.

The others began to dig their picks into the mound, causing bits to fall off and the ice to crack. The leader raised a hand, motioning for the others to stop as a crackle began to echo across the lake. A large crack split along the front of the iceberg, and the rumbling continued.

The small glacier split, and the specimen fell down on her knees, breathing to the best of her ability. She looked down for a moment, trying to regulate herself, then reached for something. Eventually, she felt the object. It was a silver rod, made entirely of glass. It shone like the moon on a dark night.

Steadily, the woman began to rise to her feet, looking up at the ice harvesters. They backed away in sheer shock. Her head didn't even turn as she walked forward, brushing her hand past the harvesters. They were attracted at first, for that was the nature of men who hardly saw females in this business. However, realization began to dawn upon them.

Frost dug into their arm where they had been touched, coating the men almost instantly. The didn't have a chance to yell for help as the began to freeze in the expression they would always bear. One final breath was given by each as their insides became meat lockers, and their skin turned to ice.

As one might expect, many ran at the sight, yelled at first. The woman raised her rod, a blue dart flying out of the tip at the men. It stuck the two of them, an infection of ice coating them instantly. The woman's arm was lowered, admiring her wand. She looked back up and began to strut past the idle men, a trail of ice and white snow following in her wake.

Stella, The Snow Queen, had returned to her kingdom.

**That's right! There's another Snow Queen, and she is BAD news for Arendelle. However, sad as it is to say, this is the end of part three. I know, I am sad too. But, this lady is not going to be an easy task, I promise you, and believe me when I say.**

**Winter is coming.**


	47. Part four announcement

Hello Readers! DFF here with an announcement. Part Four is coming out on Black Friday. Remember that, Write it on your calendars, etc. if you have not already unfavorited or unfollowed. Why do you do that? I'm going to post eventually. I simply need to work on other stuff first, ok? I want to give my all to you all. I am, in fact, hiring many betas to help me with part four. So, in other words, stop unfavoriting because I'm still here. I don't just cut a story off then and there. I will be here for you all.


	48. Notice

Dear Writers,

DFF here. I regret to inform everyone that I have been held up by my horrible family who I do everything for and they treat me like garbage. Because of this, I am afraid that the events for Dear Writers and the sneak peek of part four have been postponed to Dec 1. I am so sorry for this. I have let you all down and I know that I don't deserve an apology. I promised this to you and I am so sorry.

Signed,

DFF


	49. The Betrayal of Love

**Here is the first chapter of Protectors Part Numero 4! As usual, we have a glimpse into the past, and this time, we are going way back to before Elsa and Anna were even thought of!**

Kai was an older man now. Older than he was back then. Either way, he had to do this. Kai was not bald now, he had a full head of hair, and his distinct pear shape, was gone. Now, however, he felt old. Like a machine that was put to too much work, then chosen to be broken by a minor task. This would be his breaking point. Kai fixed his suit again. He had done so to comfort himself, as he had not yet acquired his signature spectacles. The water below him was plain, crisp, cold, whatever he wanted to call it. Either way, there would be a brief shutter, then the water would return to its plain state. He knew what he had been told to do. He knew why he had been told to do it.

Princess Idun of Arendelle knew what her mother was capable of. So did Kai. And the princess knew that Kai had certain affiliations with her mother after her father passed away suddenly, even behind Gerda's back. So did Kai. Nonetheless, Stella, as the mother was named, had taken Kai under her wing, had helped him survive the mountain, had helped him to forget. He would never be able to forget this.

The clicking of shoes could be heard behind him, ice upon wood. It was a woman dressed entirely in white, from head to toe. Her dress had no creases, but spread out around her like a snowflake, and had icy thorns upon her head in a crown. Do not confuse her with the later Elsa of Arendelle. It was not a common mistake; for Stella was older, only young enough to bear one child, Idun, and was so dedicated to her task, she was only called by her real name on occasion. Her other names were The White Witch, The Winter Witch, but most commonly, The Snow Queen.

"Hello Kai." she said, a voice calm and serene, soothing, but not hypnotic. The butler nodded to her with a hesitant smile. "Good evening, your majesty."

The woman smiled, and ran up to him in a surprisingly warm embrace. Kai hugged her back, sorry for what he was about to do. Stella finally let go after a moment. "You are hesitant, why?"

"It is not often that we get to see each other. I feel there may be peeping eyes watching." Kai explained, fumbling with his hands.

"Then let us give them a show." Stella said with a smile. She approached him, but he stopped her with a hand. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About some of your recent...actions." Kai stammered. Stella turned cross. "Those criminals were to be executed anyway. I only added my own spin on things."

"Turning them to statues is not adding your own spin on things!" Kai yelled. Stella took out a long silver rod, gracefully moving it around for a moment, then abruptly shooting a rat. It turned to ice instantly.

"People are starting to get afraid Stella. Afraid of what you've become." Kai yelled in a dark tone

"And what have I become? A monster?"

"No...you are not a monster..."

"Then what am I?"

Kai couldn't respond. "I...do not know."

Stella turned away, and both were silent for a while. The quiet moment was broken by Kai.

"Idun, your daughter, wants me to kill you."

Stella turned around, shocked. A knife felt like it had been thrust into her very heart. Kai was not done talking. "I will not do it."

Stella looked at him in surprised joy, a smile slowly fading into view. She embraced him happily, saying, "Thank You!"

Kai knew what he had to do. He looked over Stella's shoulder to the water down below. It was then he made a promise. "I will not hurt you, but I will warn you. You will hurt yourself."

Stella found herself shoved off the dock into the fjord. She sunk towards the bottom, but tried to swim back to the surface. However, both she and Kai knew how this was going to end. Ice began to spread around Stella. Her own fear was slowly freezing her inside the water until finally...she sunk...encased in her own ice.

Stella had stopped moving

Kai looked down at her and softly spoke to himself. "I pray...there is no one out there with power such as hers, or else they will meet the same fate."

10 years later, Princess Elsa of Arendelle was born

_Part 4: Through the cold, and through the dark_


	50. PART 4 ANNOUNCEMENT!

Dear Readers,

DFF here with a super special announcement. Part four will be MASSIVE. It will be a crossover event between Protectors of the Queen and my OUAT Frozen fanfic and be the length of a season of a tv series, not a movie. I will do my best to explain characters that people who have not read Protectors/ watched OUAT in the story. Also, a lot of characters from all over the fairytale universe are coming including but not limited to

Mirror(yeah, he's coming back) from THE SNOW QUEEN

Mary Poppins

Captain Nemo from 20,000 leagues under the sea

and none other than...

YEN SID AND MICKEY FROM FANTASIA!

Yes I know they were in OUAT but I want to do them justice, and it shall be awesome!

Get ready for the biggest part yet, because Winter is Coming

DFF


	51. Part four, chapter 1: Frozen Heart

Storybrooke, Maine

In the barn an urn from Rumplestiltskin's vault lay, waiting for the right time. The lid popped open, blue glimmering liquid pouring into the markings on the floor. They filled the magical symbol in the dirt for a moment, steam billowing from where the cool liquid had penetrated the night air. It began to pile up in the center of the room, slowly bending and twisting, as if it was slowly beginning to stand. Arms separated from the goo, trying to find their place. Slowly the liquid took full shape and took back its colors.

From head to toe, the liquid turned into a woman. She felt the gloves on her skin, and inched one of them off. As soon as this was done, she thrust her left hand forward, and bolt of white energy striking the urn, and in turn, shattering it. The woman put her hand down, and strutted forward, her blue ice dress trailing behind her, along with a path of ice and snow.

Queen Elsa looked around outside. She hesitated, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn't Arendelle. Elsa took a breath, the warm air around her counteracting the cold from within. She didn't know where she was, but she knew one thing. She needed to find Anna. She needed to find out where she was, and she needed to escape.

Elsa looked down at the frost consuming her left hand and the ground around it. _She needed to get out of this town soon..._ The ice continued to spread upwards, freezing a banister within the barn and causing it to collapse... _Or she would probably destroy it._

**The Enchanted Forest slowly freezes over with snowfall from the sky**

**_Many years ago in Arendelle_**

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed as she finished writing yet another deed about taxation. It was genius work, but it was necessary. The Snow Queen looked around for a moment and stood up, pushing her chair out of the way. Elsa looked up, straightening herself to seem proper. No doubt her sister Anna would be ambushing her with a question of a chocolate raid. Elsa would deny her own abilities to have fun, but the pigtailed younger sister would drag her anyway, much to Elsa's enjoyment. Elsa walked out of her room, expecting to run into Anna.<p>

Elsa looked both ways down the hall, still expecting the princess to tackle her with a pillow or a frying pan. Then, as Elsa often would, she would chase her younger sister around with a snowball in hand and easily defeat her. Naturally Anna wouldn't give up, a foolish gesture, but one Elsa wouldn't deny for the sake of the child in her. Yet, no pillow came, no dresses were worn ridiculously, and no snowballs flew through the air. ELsa was stricken with worry, and turned a corner to look for Anna.

She finally spotted her talking with Kristoff down the hall. Anna was doing most of the talking and would occasionally add an out of control flail of her hands to emphasize...something. A smile appeared across the queen's face, and she hurried to(hopefully) be pelted by a cushion. Elsa walked right past Anna and nothing came. Elsa stopped and turned, still waiting for Anna to be done talking with Kristoff.

The princess wasn't even close.

Elsa squinted with a glare and gave a fake cough. This finally caught Anna's attention.

"Oh! Elsa! Guess what?" Anna asked, nearly jumping up in the air with excitement.

"What?" Elsa asked, immediately thinking it was something bad. Whenever Anna got like this it usually meant something bad.

"Kristoff and I, oh, do you want to tell her, or should I?" Anna asked Kristoff. Kristoff was slightly more busy carrying a bunch of boxes to talk.

"You tell her." the ice harvester said, nearly crushed by the boxes and crate in his hands. This was so much more satisfying with ice.

"Ooh! Kristoff and I are thinking of having a baby!" Anna beamed with excitement.

Elsa was not surprised. She had actually anticipated it for a year now, ever since the two got married. Even so, it was still a tad surprising. Anna had many harebrained ideas. This was just another one. Nonetheless, as her sister, it was Elsa's job to guide Anna on the right path. Of course, this path involved spending time with her as Elsa had literally nothing else to do. It was a sad fact, relying on her sister to actually have some joy in her life, but it was the one she bore.

"You want to have a baby?" Elsa asked for clarification. She didn't even know if Anna knew where babies COME FROM. "You do know where babies come from right?"

"Yes, I do, thanks." Anna said, tempted to stick her tongue out. "There's a bee, and a flower and-"

Elsa facepalmed and shook her head. "Anna, I don't think you should have a baby."

"Why not?" Anna whined

"You're not...mature...enough."

Anna looked offended. "I am very mature!" she said with a frown. A silence followed, and Elsa sniggered a little. She stopped herself from bursting into full laughter, barely.

"Forgive me." she said, continuing to laugh.

Anna huffed and rolled her eyes playfully. She walked over to Kristoff and helped him pick up another box. Elsa remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Anna, I have completed my duties as queen for this evening, and I was hoping you could join me in constructing a snowman."

"No matter how many times you say it Elsa, it still sounds a little childish."

"I am a dignified individual who does not act childish!"

"You also collect teddy bears."

"Be silent!" Elsa commanded jokingly. She returned to the subject. "So, snowman?"

Anna hated being reasonable, and frankly, she wasn't good at it. "Elsa, I have to take care of this with Kristoff, but we can still play tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok..." Elsa said, hiding a little sadness inside. Anna smiled at her, "Come on Elsa, I'll always be here." he held Elsa's hand tightly. "Sisters stick together."

**_Present Day_**

* * *

><p>Emma Swan had ruined her life, Snow White had ruined her life, no mater what she did, Regina's only chance at happiness was ruined by some hero who doesn't realize the consequences. The Evil Queen, Regina, the mayor, whatever you want to call her, stormed out of Granny's diner. She was soon confronted by Robin Hood. The thief grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "Regina!"<p>

Regina turned around with a scowl. Robin failed to reason with her. "I know that you're upset but-"

"Of course I'm upset. People who die should stay dead!" Regina said, glaring at Marian. Marian stared in fear at the two of them. "You...you were with her? She's evil! She imprisoned me! Are you insane?" Marian asked. Robin turned to talk with his no longer deceased wife.

"Marian, I-"

"You were with her? Are you stupid? She's the evil queen!"

"She's changed now."

"No! Changing now won't make up for what happened in the past."

Everyone stared at Marian for a moment as she said colder than ice. "She's a monster, and that's all she'll ever be."

Regina was hurt. She had changed, she had gotten this close to not only a happy ending, but this town forgiving her and all she did wrong. Now this Marian came along and took it all away. Once again, the Savior helps everyone, and ruins her life. Regina turned away, just as Emma was trying to reach her, and vanished in a swirl of purple smoke.

Emma stood there for a moment with regret. She still had not idea how to do that. She knew one thing though, "We need to find her. It's dangerous to be alone in this town."

David, otherwise known as Prince Charming, nodded and went back inside to prepare a search party.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold went by many names. To Hook he was the crocodile who cut off his hand. To the people of this town he was Mr. Gold. To his wife Belle he was Beast. To almost everyone he was The Dark One.<p>

Rumple, as I shall call him, had lied to his wife. His soul was controlled by a dagger with his false name on the blade. He claimed to have given this dagger to his wife, but in reality, he had given her a fake, and kept the real one for his own. Not many people can control the Dark One, and few survive afterwards.

Rumple was now in the car on his way to a beautiful honeymoon, with his definitely not deserved beautiful wife. He stopped the car abruptly, and got out by the graveyard. One fresh grave stood out above the rest. It was only dug the other day, and still had no gravestone. Rumple walked up to it, and set down some flowers, looking down at where his son, Bae, had been buried not too long ago.

"Hello. I wanted to tell you how things have been for your Papa." Rumple began, "First things first...Bella and I are married, and living happily. However, truth be told, I gave Belle my dagger, then took it back. The one she has now is a fake. I will replace them in time, for your sake. I just thought I should let you know."

Rumple looked back at the grave as he walked back to the car. He slammed the door and buckled, then receiving unappreciated and undeserved love from his wife.

"It was good you did that Rumple." Belle said, smiling at him. Rumple nodded. "Yes, yes it was."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many years ago in Arendelle<strong>_

Anna turned a corner with a box in her hand. She screamed in surprise to see Wilhelm standing there. The princess tried to regulate her breathing. "Oh Wilhelm, it's just you."

"I need your help." the man said. Wilhelm Pan is the older brother of Peter Pan, and was the less favorite of the two siblings, despite the fact he took care of the family since his father was always at sea. Wilhelm regretted most of his decisions, but he was making an effort to change in gratitude for the queen.

"I want to change for Elsa." Wilhelm explained.

"You want to change into Elsa?" Anna asked, a little confused

"No! Change for her. You know?"

Anna stared at him like he was crazy.

"I am a hunter who hasn't shaved, and really needs a shower. I mean I want to change who I am so she will not only like me, but also so I am...well...better! You get what I'm saying?" Wilhelm asked. His compassion for the queen also was only mildly related to the fact she possessed his heart and could control him.

Anna stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm just gonna go. I have to clear out room for a nursery..." Anna said, slowly inching away.

"Anna, you know her more than anyone! You have to help me!"

"Have you tried the trolls? They seem to love matchmaking."

"The trolls and I...don't get along well."

"What did you do?"

"Actually it was something they did."

"Ok, what did they do?"

"You know that long story about- Where did you go?"

Anna had left while Wilhelm was distracted. "Fine then, to the trolls!"

Wilhelm walked back down the hall and turned another corner into an eavesdropping Elsa. Both fell backward onto the floor. No, they were not on top of each other. Nice try fanfiction.

"Were you spying on your sister?"

"In my defense I have nothing else to do. It was either this or a boring meeting!"

"I see you spent the time in the ice palace becoming mature."

"My sister is the only thing that I have outside of my duties as queen."

Wilhelm stared at her for a moment, tempted to laugh. "Let me guess." he began to sing mockingly. "You wanna build a snowman, or ride your bikes around the halls?"

Elsa sent him a glare, shutting him up.

"So where exactly are you going?" she asked, making sure he didn't try anything.

"The trolls. You?"

"I suppose I will keep following Anna."

"You and I both know that you need some time away from Anna, and vice versa. Partially because you fail to realize that you both have responsibilities."

"And you suggest...?"

"You go visit our friendly neighborhood greenie."

"She hates it when you call her that."

"You have any other way to describe Abigail?"

Elsa thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, not really."

"Then go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Elsa stood out in the middle of the town like an elephant. It had nothing to do with the ice dress she was sure...or the ice trail...or...yeah, it was probably all the ice stuff. Thankfully, with night came cover. Elsa saw a few people up ahead at a diner, or, as she called it, the big white thing with lots of lights and noise. They were arguing about something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nevertheless, she began to walk faster to speak with them to find out where she was. She stopped, looking down at the ice surrounding her.

It was too risky. Even if she didn't hurt them, they would still hurt her. She turned away, looking back down the street and marching back down the road. She needed to find Anna. She wasn't even sure Anna was here. If she wasn't, she could find a way back to Arendelle, and then everything would be fine. Fine...hopefully.

* * *

><p>So far the search for Regina was going nowhere. They had checked her house, they had checked the mayor's office, even the morgue, but she seemed to be on the move, and she had no intention of being found.<p>

"Any luck?" Emma asked, coming into the sheriff's station.

"No, she's moving, trying to hide from us." David replied, going through the files. He was trying to find other possible hiding locations.

"What about the library?" Emma asked, going through some of the files herself.

"I sent a group to scout the tunnels this morning." David said, walking past the window where the white light of a Maine morning shone through.

"Good." Emma said, nodding.

Henry Mills, Emma's natural son and Regina's adopted son, was currently helping David sort through a mess of files. It was not a pleasant experience, but he wanted to find his Mom more than anyone. "Maybe I could try finding her."

"Henry, Regina doesn't want to be found."

"Well maybe if I try and find her, she'll come out to talk about it."

"Sometimes people need to be left alone."

"Then why are you looking for her?" Henry asked. Emma stopped for a moment, but Henry wasn't done. "You can't be the Savior all on your own."

"Henry, I am trying to help find Regina, alright? Everything is going to be fine."

Henry Mills shook his head and walked away. He was going to find his mom, and Emma couldn't stop him. They both knew Henry was the only one who could reason with Regina, and the one joy in her life that would never go away.

* * *

><p>Elsa looked into the library. It was broad daylight. She would be caught if she didn't find shelter. Elsa slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Ice instinctively spread along the doors, freezing them shut. Elsa looked around at the shelves worryingly and began to look for records, details, anything that could help her find out where she was. She finally found an answer. Elsa laid the book on a table and opned it. "Storybrooke public library" was printed on a sticker on the first page.<p>

"Storybrooke." she breathed, trying to think. Banging was heard on the door. Voices and people were outside. She needed to hide and looked around. Elsa pushed past two large metal doors and began the steady ride into the tunnels below.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Arendelle...<strong>_

Elsa steadily walked across the rope bridge to Abigail's outpost, the salt water sea crashing against the rocks below her. She hastened once she saw one of the waves nearly send her flying into the woods and took shelter by the door. The Snow Queen sighed. This shouldn't be as difficult as it was, but it was high tide, and Elsa had to respect her friend's preferences. Elsa knocked on the door, and watched the wood peel back to let her inside.

Elsa entered slowly, fearful that with a wrong move this tower could collapse. It never did, and it had sustained more than Elsa could imagine, but it didn't look safe at all. THe same could be said for the owner. She didn't look, nor act safe, but somehow she still kept herself and everyone else alive. Elsa began to walk up the large spiral staircase to Abigail's keep, but was surprised to see Abigail already expected her.

"HEY ICE CUBE!" Abigail yelled in Elsa's face after appearing out of nowhere. Elsa screamed a little and fell back on her rear end, creating a small spurt of ice. She pushed her hair out of her face and sent the "good" witch a glare. "Where did you come from?!"

Abigail pointed to her feet, which were easily standing on the ceiling. Abigail, a witch from Oz had been trained by other Ozian witches...that is, until she made a mistake.

Elsa sighed and climbed to her feet. She brushed off some dust a little and assumed her regal position. It was important to enforce your position with Abigail, partially because she knew how much power she had, and how she could easily fry everyone. That, and her anti-aging spell would be really useful to Elsa later on in life. Elsa gave a fake cough and stated, "You and I got off on the wrong foot, and I would like to-"

"Anna is busy with Kristoff and you need something to do other than be a sad little lonely queen like you always are?" Abigail asked cruelly. Elsa gritted her teeth a little. "Yes...that...too."

"Don't lie to me, k?" Abigail asked, falling to the ground right back on her feet. "

Now," she continued, "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Day...<em>**

"Ok, why did you call me out here?" Emma asked, exiting her yellow love bug. David was already looking at the reason.

"I was looking for Regina and I sent a few people to look around Zelena's barn. We didn't find Regina, but we found something else." David explained, walking up to the large wooden entrance. Ice was coating and digging into the walls and floor of the barn, generating steam from even touching the air. Emma stared at it for a moment in shock.

"Do you think you might have brought something else other than Marian from the past?" David asked, but it was a rhetorical question. Emma stared for a moment, then looked down at the trail of solid ice and frost that led back into town. She looked to David. "You and the others keep looking for Regina. Killian and I will hunt down who or what did this."

Emma continued after the trail of ice into the woods, talking to Killian on her walkie talkie.

* * *

><p>Elsa continued down the elevator into the tunnels, stopping for a second. She stared down through the glowering mines and looked around through the tunnels. Her breath was visible in the air, but not from inner heat, but from inner cold. She walked for a moment, turning down a path into a large room filled with shadows. Ash and dust made up the floor, and black rock stuck out along the walls. Up ahead was a coffin made entirely of glass. She slowly walked towards it, blowing away a fine layer of dust. She could see someone inside, but only she could see him inside.<p>

He was vaugely familiar, an older man with a beard in plain clothing. She squinted at him slowly. It yelled at her as if in anger for barely a second, sharp teeth roaring at Elsa. She fell back, forcing ice along the walls and encasing the coffin. The man vanished, no longer visible to her. She continued to walk backwards, right into someone.

She turned around and apologized, soon growing wide eyed as she stared at who it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Arendelle...<strong>_

"What exactly do you do all day?" Elsa asked, following Abigail. The witch shrugged and stopped at a table littlered with unorganised vials and spilled liquids. Most didn't burn a hole in the floor, but some were a few exceptions. Elsa especially avoided the large green serum that was eating the carpet.

"Mostly my business." Abigail said, tossing a potion away. It blew apart a chair with ease. Elsa stared at the chair for a moment, then continued to wander around. She looked at a few things, most of which when she asked Abigail about them, involved a horribly painful death. Two objects caught her eye.

"Why do you have my gloves?" Elsa asked, staring at the two cyan blue gloves in their case.

"That's for me to know, and you to not know." Abigail said, pushing her away from them. Elsa was taken aback, but decided not to press further as she looked around. Finally she spotted something she knew not to touch. "Is that..."

Abigail stopped her from touching the lump of ice. It had to be kept frozen to contain what was inside. A single glass fragment was trapped inside.

"Yep, it is, now don't touch!" Abigail ordered.

"But it's Mirror! As in the Black Mirror! The same thing which could control people and went crazy? Why do you have it?!"

"I remind you that you froze part of Mirror. That ice melted and guess what? Mirror has only a few shards which are actually part of him, and if one of them starts to gain power, he comes back. The others were destroyed, but this one is not only from the original Mirror, but I have to keep it on ice. So, no touching! The last thing we need is a Snow Queen who sees only darkness." Abigail remarked, pulling Elsa away from the fragment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day...<strong>_

Elsa saw only darkness. Emma pounded at the library door, soon breaching it upstairs, and she was trapped. Ice continued to dig into the walls, turning the black into a bright white and forcing snow onto the cavern. However, it didn't matter. Elsa didn't know Emma was on her side. Elsa didn't know how beautiful her steps were making the room. Before her stood someone she had learned to fear, and that was all she paid attention to.

Before her was darkness, and that was all she could see.

**Yep, it's back and it's big! I will be focusing on the Frozen storyline and be adding more chapeters soon. These chapters are really long so please cut me some slack. Also they have to go through beta(s) so this will take a while. Anyway, at the end of each one I will leave a link to a photo from OUAT or something else and say how it relates to this chapter.**

** . /67cd7ccb3143b625c3b868a0394f5fc6/tumblr_nbnn6kK0em1tq9jkho1_ **

**Above is none other than Georgina Haig, the person who played Elsa in OUAT. I will be sticking with the OUAT choices for actors and actresses, but I wil be adding a few people of my own such as Abigail, Wilhelm, and the new fairytales coming in like Mary Poppins. Until then, I bid thee fairwell!**


	52. Mountain Rain

Emma followed Elsa's trail to the elevator, quickly unlocking the mechanism and hurrying inside. She needed to find out who this person was, and what she was up to. It was only necessary considering the last people who came to the town tried to steal a baby and sacrifice it to go back in time. Emma clutched her gun in front of her as the elevator stopped.

"Hello?" Emma called out, looking around the tunnels. A while away, Elsa turned from the person opposite her upon hearing an echo go down the tunnels. She reacted fast, releasing a stream of icy cold around her and crystalizing the cave. Soon the cavern converted to a glassy ice, reflecting anything and everything. Elsa hurried back along the stone, turning it to a clean ice with a footstep as she made her way to the doors. The queen inhaled slowly, glaring at the large entrance above her. She raised her hands above her and exhaled hesitantly.

Doors of ice slowly crept around the doorframe, intertwining and spreading in whisps of snow before turning solid. Elsa lowered her hands and closed her eyes. Emma could be heard hacking at the other side, while Elsa turned away to prepare for the onslaught.

**The North Mountain stands proud in the distance, with the Ice Palace gleaming in the dark**

**_Many years ago in Arendelle..._**

Elsa came down the halls sadly. Her experience with Abigail had not gone especially well, even by what she had encountered over the years. She, once again, ran into Anna, who was darting around the castle telling everyone about she and Kristoff planning to have a baby. "Oh! Hey Elsa!" Anna waved in an oblivious optimism.

"Hey Anna..." Elsa said with a sad smile and a wave. Anna's sympathy went off immediately. She knew that look anywhere. "Ok Elsa, what's wrong?"

"What?" Elsa acted unaware, a classic move.

"Don't try it, I know something's wrong. It's snowing." Anna pointed upwards.

"I'm fine." Elsa assured her. This coy was the final step.

"What is it? Is it about me and Kristoff having a baby? Don't worry, the baby will be perfectly safe. I trust you."

"What?" Elsa hid herself lashing out.

"You're afraid of hurting the baby, but don't worry. I have it all taken care of."

Elsa tried to say something, but she was interrupted by Kai. Kai was a large man, with a history as long as the folds underneath his chin. He had been known to grow fussy with age, or experience. Either option would be a preferable excuse.

"Your majesty," the pear of a man began, "There has been an incident at one of the ice harvesting lakes."

Elsa pushed Anna delicately aside to face Kai. "What is it?"

"It's really better if you see for yourself." the butler stammered. Elsa exchanged looks with Anna, who had turned serious herself.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna approached on horseback, Kristoff, Sven, and Wilhelm trailing behind with ease. Anna was the first to react. "Woah..."<p>

A massive hole was in the middle of the slowly melting lake, and a large chunk of ice had been hoisted onto shore. However, it seemed to have been split apart, and a trail of ice indicated that something came out...and froze half of the ice harvesters in the process. Elsa remained silent, not sure what to make of the scene. The signs were right in front of her and yet she still failed to muster a conclusion. To the others it was even less obvious.

"YOU!" a man from down below yelled. He had been crying into the shoulder of one of the ice statues. "YOU DID THIS!"

His face had ice crystals where tears had been, and his face, dry from the moisture that had left him.

Elsa was startled at first, watching as the man was restrained by two other workers. She was hurt, by only a minor thing. A simple man with simple sorrow had harmed so powerful a person. Nevertheless, she could not dwell on the blame thrust upon her.

"Kai." she broke the silence, "What happened here?"

The butler fumbled for a moment in his inadequate tweet coat. "It seems...your majesty...that someone or something broke out of the ice and froze these men solid. Abilities, as you are well aware, only you have known to possess."

Elsa swallowed her worry and closed her eyes to try to think. "Send a search party to track whoever did this, and once you find them, let me speak with them. I will have no more violence here."

Kai nodded and trekked down to the rest of the ice harvesters.

"Elsa..." Anna tried to reach out but the queen remained silent and firm. As soon as they were clear of the lake, Anna broke out in full volume. "There's someone else with powers like yours!"

Elsa didn't respond.

"Don't you see? This is great! You can learn from each other, you can...well...I dunno. Ooh! Maybe you could make snowmen, all three of us!" Anna stopped when she realized Elsa wasn't going to respond any time soon. She huffed and looked back at Kristoff. "I don't think she's happy..."

"Well there was a guy who accused her of turning people into icicles." Kristoff reminded her.

Anna thought for a moment, then came upon an unhealthily optimistic suggestion. "OOH! The baby should cheer her up! Or we could throw her a party! What if...we find this ice person for her and clear her name!"

"That...is a really bad idea." Kristoff concluded.

"Oh come on. What could happen?" Anna asked with a goofy shrug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Emma turned a corner to see large walls of sheer ice glaring back at her. The ground around it was coated with deep snow. Even a gigantic rock had sprung into view. Emma nodded to Killian and slowly walked towards the towering entrance. As soon as the snow crunched beneath her feet, the entire cold substance felt it, as if it were living as one. The rock slowly began to rise, revealing large, thick legs and a gigantic jaw. Two pure blue eyes blinked at Emma and Killian.

The ice golem growled for a moment, squinting at them.

"That's a new one." Killian remarked. The golem inhaled slowly and released freezing winds at the two, knocking them both against the ice coated wall. Marshmallow didn't waste time. He stomped over to the weakened intruders, growling between breaths.

Emma slowly rose, then instantly spotted the behemoth. She raised her hands in defense to block the giant foot about to crush the both of them. White, pale magic formed a dome around the two, blocking them from Marshmallow's mighty stomp. The golem fell back a little, but quickly recovered, charging towards the dome and pounding at it with two icy fists.

"I'll slow it down, you distract it!" Emma commanded, her forcefield slowly cracking from the golem's blows. Kilian nodded and slipped out of the forcefield, running under Marshmallow's legs towards the doors. The golem looked towards him, turning around with a growl. Killian stopped at the doors and yelled to the giant, "Over here you big oaf!"

Marshmallow roared, charging like a bull towards the twin doors.

* * *

><p>Elsa was knocked away with a scream, tumbling across the floor onto her side. Bits of the once elegant door lay everywhere, and a frantic Marshmallow towered over her. She was limp, but not dead. Unfortunately for Killian and Emma, Marshmallow didn't know that. He nudged her with a finger, letting out a sad whimper when she didn't move. His big eye sockets turned sad for a moment, then his teeth gritted as he turned to see Emma and Killian standing in the doorframe.<p>

"GO AWAY!" the golem roared, spikes erupting out of every part of his body in anger. Needles the size of brooms sowly climbed out of the floor towards the two. Emma instantly created another forcefield. The golem knocked her backwards with no regard. It stompted towards the two attackers with a deep inhale, preparing for the final blow.

A burst of orange struck the creature's back, mealting a good portion of his ribs. Marshmallow turned around to see the darkness Elsa had seen only moments ago. Regina glared at the golem with a hand prepared for another fireball. Marshmallow felt where he had been melted and glared at Regina He pulcked Elsa up by a leg and slung her over his shoulder, stomping back down the tunnels.

Emma rose, looking at Regina for an instant. "Regina?"

The mayor held up a hand when Emma tried to reach out to her. "I am only here to deal with the snow problem, after that, I never want to see your face again."

Emma stopped in her tracks, a tint of regret as she watched Regina walk past her to the elevator. Killian rose, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand. "What on earth was that thing?"

"I don't know, but I recognized the girl from somewhere. I think I saw her in one of the files back at the police station." Emma said, composing herself.

"Well we have the evil queen back on our side so that should be peachy." Killian remarked, tromping back to the elevator.

"We can find her, and we can find out who she is." Emma said, entering the elevator with the other two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many years ago in Arendelle...<strong>_

Anna was still going on and on as they made their way through the mountain. "And I know that she's a little worried, but I am too, it's just the state of things. We need to stick together and stay positive and everything will be fine! Well, fine for our luck which is something not trying to squash us or throw fireballs at us or..."

Kristoff was doing his best to climb the mountain, and focus on the task at hand. This was their routine. Anna would yammer on and on, and Kristoff would try to stand it as well as the spontaneous musical numbers. He would rarely interrupt Anna, unless it was important. He hooked his pick above him, climbing up onto the top of the cliff. What he saw ahead of him was very important.

"I think I found something." he intervened at last with Anna's thought. She hurried up and spotted the entranceway. A large flat stone wall with the indentation of a rune was carved into the cliff, untouched, and seemingly recent.

"We found it!" Anna ran to it with glee, "Large scary runes have never steered me wrong!"

Kristoff climbed up and looked across the wall, thinking to himself.

"It must need a switch or a lever or a secret entrance. Ooh! Or a magic word! Abracadabra! Open Sesame! Broken Tomato!" Anna was waving her hands about to get the wall's attention. Kristoff squinted at it, then walked over to one side, and pulled the handle back. Anna, oblivious of Kristoff's actions, believed she had opened the door. "It worked! I knew it was broken tomato!"

Kristoff opened it wide enough for the both of them to get in, then slowly closed the door behind them. Anna stumbled through the dark for a moment, feeling for a torch. She felt something woody and tried to pull it from it's holster. Nothing. She tried again, putting her feet on a convenient rock to yank it out. The top snapped off, giving Anna just the amount she needed for the moment. Anna took a matchbox from her hood and lit the torch.

"What kind of holster makes the torch nonremovabl-AHH!" She leaped backwards once she saw what had been holding the torch. It was a sculpture, made entirely of ice. The details were intricate, incomprehensibly so. She walked up slowly and stared at it, using the torch as light to examine the statue. Both she and Kristoff looked around, dozens more around them, all with the same terrified expression.

"Well somebody likes making sculptures! I guess we know her hobby." Anna said, hoping in the back of her mind that's all these were. She called out again, "Hello! Hello? If anyone's here, could you turn on a light please?"

The chandelier above them lit up with glowing shards of ice, an a woman came down ice covered stone stairs. "Who are you?"

Her voice was serene, calm, but older and wise. Not necessarily in a good way, but not in a bad way like Mirror.

"I'm Anna, this is Kristoff!" Anna greeted, ignoring the statues from earlier. Kristoff was still a little fearful.

"Hello." the woman said, her face showing a tint of age and a dress of white fur. Upon her head was a crown made of ice. "I'm the white witch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day...<strong>_

Marshmallow set Elsa down in the middle of the woods after creating a little snowdrift for her. She rose after a while, rubbing her head with a groan. Marshmallow was ecstatic that she was alive, and even more so she wasn't stuck with those meanies!

"Where am I?" Elsa asked, rubbing her head and looking around. Marshmallow said nothing, just watched her in stompy joy. Elsa came to a realization. "Anna! I need to find her!"

Marshmallow mumbled something little could understand.

"No...I don't know where she is. If the trolls or Abigail was here I might be able to track her, but I don't know how to find either of them."

Another mumble from the golem.

"What do you mean?"

The golem gargled something incomprehensible.

"That might work. Find my magic to find Anna." Elsa rose to her feet and began to swirl blue magic around until it created a small crystal snowflake. She held it in midair for a second. "Ok little guy, lead the way."

The snowflake flew along, swirling on the wind through the woods. Elsa ran after it, a nervous Marshmallow following behind.

* * *

><p>Emma set the book down on the table, flipping through it. "Who are you..." she passed Snow white, Sleeping Beauty, all the secrets of the Enchanted Forest. "No! No! NO!"<p>

She continued to flip through the storybook, finally reaching a relevant page. Two sisters were crouching against either side of a door.

"That it?" David asked, looking over at the story. Emma nodded. "The two sisters. Elsa and Anna."

"Yeah. From what I can tell." Emma said, looking at the picture. "But they were both already here before. We met them at the art museum. If they vanished after Pan's curse then why are they back?"

"That's what we need to find out." David said, looking to her, then going over to the files to try and search for any records of their newest icy resident. Regina was sitting on a bench by the door, overhearing what she could. She remembered Elsa quite well, more than she wished Emma to know. It seems that all her mistakes from the past were coming back to haunt her. First Marian, now Elsa. What next? The three pigs? Regina sighed and walked up to the book to get a closer look. She said nothing, only grazed the sight, then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, looking up to see Regina.

"Certainly not wasting my time here." Regina spat. Emma was perfectly permitted to object, but a glare told Emma she shouldn't interfere.

She had already interfered enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Years ago in Arendelle...<strong>_

Stella, or the white witch as she called herself, led Anna and Kristoff through her icy catacombs.

"So, we were wondering. Were you the one who froze everyone at the lake? Not that we're being prejudice or anything, but it was just a question." Anna blabbered. Stella turned around calmly, her hands resting beneath her. "Yes."

Anna was startled to hear a forward answer. "So you can undo it right?"

"Yes, and no." Stella answered simply, then continued walking down the hall into another room. Anna hurried after her, Kristoff following behind. He was holding the hilt of his pickaxe tightly in case Stella tried anything. She seemed...darkly soothing, if that was a description at all.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Anna asked. Stella was as calm as ever. "Well yes, I can, but no, I won't. They attacked me."

"They...did?" Anna asked, confused.

"Yes. Wouldn't you expect men who live away from civilization to be ruthless thugs, who would ambush a woman if they had the chance?" Stella asked. Annaa looked back at Kristoff, defending him, "I'll have you know that ice harvesters are very good people."

"Are they?" Stella asked, turning to them and plucking a wand from a pedestal.

"Yes." Anna affirmed, nodding her head. She changed the subject. "Could you please clear my sister's name at least? Everyone thinks it was her who did it to them because she's the only one who has ice powers other than you and..."

Stella interrupted her, "She has ice powers as well?" Stella asked, now listening. She lowered the wand.

"Yes! She does this whole thing where she's like pew pew pew and shwoop!" Anna said, flailing her hands as if they meant something.

"And you say she is your sister?"

"Yep!"

Stella thought for a moment. Another with ice powers...she was either an enemy, or a friend. She would be fine either way. It doesn't matter. She had ways of convincing people. She looked back at Anna with a fake smile. "Could you bring here? I have never met someone with similar powers to mine."

"Sure! But she's a little busy with stuff at the moment so she might not come so..." Anna said, oblivious of Elsa's current state.

"Oh that's quite alright. I understand. She will only come if she has a reason to." Stella said, picking up her wand. She whipped around and thrust it at Anna, a blast of blue jetting towards the princess. Anna fell back and braced herself, covering her head as if that would help and braced for the hit. It didn't come. She opened one eye and stepped back at who it did hit.

"What did you-Kristoff!"

The harvester was coated in ice from his feet up towards his head, the frosty trap slowly growing upwards. He could breath, but moving was not an option.

"Now," Stella began, "About your sister?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

"Found her." Emma said, plopping the folder down on the table. It showed the profile of a woman named Lisa Stuart Arlington, the curator of an art museum. "It lines up with the story. Locked up in her room, parents died in a car crash."

"Yes..." David said, looking at the form. "We also know where she could be. Now it's a matter of tracking her down."

"I'll send a search party to the house and the museum. Regina?" Emma looked to the evil queen, who had been silent for a while now. She perked up, but didn't show any sign she was paying attention.

"You gonna help or are you still thinking about the Marion thing?" Emma asked, putting her superpower to the test. She had a tendency to tell when someone was lying.

"I'm going to help." Regina said coldy. Emma began to turn away but Regina wasn't done talking. "But don't think that you and I are good. As soon as this snow queen is found, I'll never see your face again."

David and Emma stared at her, but the subject was quickly reverted. "Come on, " David said, "We have a snow queen to catch."

* * *

><p>The snowflake whistled and twirled on it's mission. It had been designated to find Anna, or at least magic similar to itself. Behind it, followed Elsa and Marshmallow. Elsa pretended to know precisely what she was doing, and Marshmallow admitted his obliviousness. Even so, they were still on their way. The flake trailed towards an old house with green stone and a plated roof. It was large, but not especially giant. Elsa walked slowly towards it, looking at a stone sign outside the entrance.<p>

"Arlington School for Girls." was written in black. Elsa stared at it, the air around her slowly freezing. She walked up the knarled steps, brushing away dead spiderwebs and plants. The flake continued down the hall, but Elsa barely noticed it. She told Marshmallow to wait outside and watch for anyone. In reality of course, he couldn't fit through the door.

Elsa walked slowly around, looking through the broken walls and battered floor. She narrowly avoided a spider that was under the floor boards. She could hear something, she couldn't tell what they were, but it was clear at the same time. They were clearing, but what they were, was vague. She stepped in something, and she looked down to see damp wood by one of the many cell-like rooms. She turned to her right, peering in on an old blue room with a large window. The snowflake was hovering over the center of the room.

Elsa put her hand on the doorframe, looking around the nursery. A single blue bed was made, now coated in dust. She read the name on the door. "Elizabeth?" Elsa was short for Elizabeth. It was just a...she looked down at the floorboards, still damp and wet. Ice. Melted ice. This couldn't be her room, she was centuries away from Arendelle and yet...Elsa looked around to see the room opposite the supposed hers. It was pink, with a similar bed, and she could swear she saw an indentation of another bed, but it was no longer there. Why did it leave?

Elsa realized what the voices were. She backed away from the room, finally remembering. She remembered Hannah, she remembered Julius, she remembered Henry. She looked around frantically. She remembered Lisa...Stuart Arlington. She remembered herself. Elsa turned slowly to the left, now that the entire hall and both rooms were covered in ice.

An old bald man with a large nose wearing a misfitting onld bit of clothing stood in the hall. He had seen more battles, fought more fights, and faced more monsters than anyone, and yet he still believed a messy floor was the worst thing he had ever seen. He chuckled, looking at Elsa. "Welcome back." Kai said simply.

**Hello Readers! Super spooky ending there! Ooooooo! Anywho, we got Marshmallow, we got Kai, and you all have a little bit of an indication of what's happening. Actually, not very much. SO here is the actress who played Anna in OUAT, Elizabeth Lail**

** . /_ **

**There we go! And now, I must bid you goodbye! Sorry for the wait. These take forever and my schedule is poop, so I will not post these often. However, I hope the length of this chapter or at least something about it helped.**


	53. PART 4

Dear Readers,

Part four is really hard work and it drains me. Could we just end the series at part three? Part four does not seem to be going so well and it's exhausting. Let me know what you think I should do. I will provide flashbacks, etc, all of the stuff I wanted to do in part four but piling on Storybrooke along with Stella and all that by myself is blech.

DFF


End file.
